Star Trek Facing Demons
by Tylerdude
Summary: 4 months post war, Ezri Dax and Julian Bashir encounter Captain Sisko in the corridor of DS9. Seconds later he seemingly returns to the Prophets. With the help of the Enterprise, a rescue is attempted. But something happens that no one could have foretold
1. The Sighting

STAR TREK

FACING DEMONS

by Tyler Ayotte

Prologue

The end of the war with the Dominion had come with a price. The Romulans had withdrawn from the Federation Alliance and declared themselves enemies of the Federation and the Klingons again. Relations were broken off as soon as the last Jem'Hadar ships went back through the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. The Federation dispatched some of its most powerful starships to patrol the Neutral Zone in case the Romulans attacked the border worlds. The U.S.S. Prometheus, U.S.S. Thunderchild, and the flagship U.S.S. Enterprise were the front-runners in the defense of the Neutral Zone. Starfleet gave the captains permission to use whatever means necessary to stop the Romulans. But the deployment of the starships did little to ward them off. Everyone knew a war could be prevented, but a battle, was inevitable. Little did the crews of those starships know that a situation was emerging on the other side of the quadrant.

Chapter 1

The Sighting

The corridor was empty. Dr. Julian Bashir and Lieutenant Ezri Dax were returning to their quarters from the holosuite. The station somehow didn't seem right without Lieutenant Commander Worf, Odo, Chief Miles O'Brien, and in particular, Captain Benjamin Sisko.

Most of all Bashir missed his friend O'Brien. Things were less dull when he was around. But Bashir was also happy for him, teaching at Starfleet Academy, and he had visited him not that long ago on Earth. Worf had gone to Qo'noS to act as the new Federation ambassador. Odo left for a more personal reason. He felt it was finally time to rejoin his people in the Great Link. Even though it meant leaving behind the woman he loved it was something he had to do. It was a choice Colonel Kira knew she was powerless to talk him out of.

Captain Sisko's absence was the most interesting. Mere hours after the war between the Dominion and the Federation Alliance had come to an end, an intense urge drew him to the Fire caves on Bajor. On arrival he had a confrontation with Gul Dukat, the new emissary for the false Prophets known as the Pah-wraiths. Their conflict ended when Captain Sisko threw himself and Dukat into the flaming pit. When that happened the Prophets decreed that the emissary had completed his task and brought him to their domain. Sisko was allowed to briefly summon his newly pregnant wife Kasidy to the Celestial Temple to try and help her understand why it had to be done. It wasn't an easy goodbye but she let him do what he thought was right. A few weeks after his father left to fulfill his destiny Jake Sisko could no longer bear to stay in a place where he was reminded of his father at every turn. He decided to move to Bajor and start work on the house his father intended to build after the war. Thinking that her stepson shouldn't be alone Kasidy chose to go with him.

It had been just four months since the war with the Dominion had ended, life in the Federation was slowly beginning to return to normal. The fleet had to be rebuilt, as did starbases and relay stations. The effort would take years.

Without Captain Sisko on the station, some of the Bajorans seemed different. He had been the emissary to their people and the commander of Deep Space Nine for seven years, and he had been taken away from them by their gods. Several altars were set up along the promenade where they prayed for his safe return. Station commander Colonel Kira was known to frequent them several times a week.

Bashir looked around the corridor. Cardassian construction. The mood created by the corridor was always so depressing. But considering the program they just ended in the holosuite, the warm corridor was welcome.

"That program was, interesting." said Dax. "Ancient Earth sports have always had a certain appeal."

"That was a classic sport from a classic period." said Bashir. "It's not just appealing, it's fascinating. If we learn more about our planet's pasts, we can learn more about ourselves. I only wish I had been around when-"

"Julian."

"Yes?"

"You're babbling again."

"Oh! sorry."

"Tell me more about it."

"Well, it's popularity hit its peak in the twentieth century. Millions of people would gather around what they called television to watch the teams compete."

"Was it always that violent?"

"Not always, but often." replied Bashir. "Hockey was about more than violence, although fighting was one of its aspects. Especially when the two teams had a mutual dislike for each other." Although tennis was Bashir's favorite pastime, hockey was another sport he enjoyed. He played tennis more as a child because it was difficult for him to find people who knew how to play hockey. "The game was about teamwork and determination. The winners of a certain tournament would win what was called the Stanley Cup, a large trophy on which their names would be inscribed."

"So what program are we using next week?" Dax reached out and grabbed her lover's hand. He returned the gesture by grasping it firmly.

"It's another ancient Earth program called the Indy 500." Hand in hand, Bashir and Dax continued down the corridor. After their weekly holosuite visit they usually went for a stroll through the corridors. They enjoyed the sheer peace of it, never knowing who they're going to run into. It was a great way to relax. One night they came across an old Bajoran woman who was carrying too much so they offered to help her carry her things. Another night they came across Quark making some sort of exchange with a pair of Yridians. And later that night they came across a Dabo girl in a compromising position with one of her regular gamblers. Dax and Bashir discreetly chose another route at that point.

Deep Space Nine was nothing if not interesting. So far the night had been uneventful, but nothing could have prepared them for what happened.

Dax and Bashir were smiling and rounding a corner when they something that made them both gasp in surprise. A tall dark-skinned man with a shaved head, beard, and Starfleet uniform with captain's pips was there. Standing before them large as life was Captain Sisko. "Oh my god! Benjamin!" It was definitely the captain. But something was wrong. His eyes seemed empty, distant. As if his body was there but the essence of who he was was missing. "Benjamin? Are you alright?"

"I know you." His deep voice made their skin crawl. He stepped closer to them. Out of caution and fear they backed away. He looked at Dax, his black hole eyes examining her. "Your name is Dax. Ezri Dax." Sisko then looked at Bashir. His eyes once again performing a visual scan of their target. It made them uneasy. "You are Bashir. Julian Bashir. And I know this place, Terok Nor."

Something was clearly wrong. Deep Space Nine ceased being called Terok Nor seven years ago when the Bajorans overpowered the Cardassians and called in the Federation to take power. Sisko should have recognized the station as Deep Space Nine, not Terok Nor.

Bashir stepped towards him slowly, not sure what to think. "Captain, we should get you to the infirmary." He went to place a hand on Sisko's shoulder to help him but his hand was abruptly swatted away.

"Locusts! They'll destroy Bajor!"

The sudden outburst startled them. They were more sure now than ever that Sisko wasn't himself. The words that he had just spoken had been said before. Five years ago when an energy burst from a holosuite console hyperstimulated his brain he began to receive visions from the Prophets. During an unexpected appearance at a meeting between delegates from Bajor and the Federation he said the very words that had just been spoken. Why would he say that now? Startling them even further Sisko suddenly winced and cried out in pain, grabbing his forehead with both hands as he fell to the floor. As he lay knelt on the ground he quickly began to grow transparent. The seconds went by and they could see more and more of the deck beneath him until he was gone.

"This is too big to wait until morning." Bashir tapped his combadge. "Bashir to Colonel Kira."

_"Kira here, go ahead Julian."_

"You better have the rest of the senior staff meet in the ward room. We just saw something you should know about."

Not long after Bashir contacted Kira the entire senior staff was sitting in the ward room. Colonel Kira Nerys, Chief of Operations Lieutenant Nog, and new Chief of Security Lieutenant Commander Eric Jones had all just been informed by Dax and Bashir what had transpired in the corridor. Jones was the only one that seemed indifferent. Jones arrived on board from the U.S.S. Bellerephon a few days after Odo's departure. Rumor had it he wasn't too pleased with the transfer. Nobody liked him. He was arrogant, close-minded and obnoxious. But despite all those qualities he got his job done. He was no Odo, but he did surprisingly well to fill in the shoes he stepped into. But nobody liked him. Except for Quark of course.

"You're sure it was him?" asked Kira, still wide-eyed from the news she had just been given. Sisko had told Kasidy he would be back someday. But nobody knew how long he would be. And they certainly did not expect it to be this soon.

"We're positive it was him." said Dax, echoing Kira's thoughts. There were doubts in her mind at first as well, but they had been alleviated when he recognized the two of them. "But it was strange. He seemed lost and confused. And his eyes." The evocation of the memory made Dax's hair stand on end. "His eyes were empty."

"And he just vanished?"

"Yes Colonel." Bashir had been mostly silent until this point. He was trying to piece together what happened with his genetically engineered brain. So far he had done it to no avail.

"How long was he there?" asked the young Ferengi. Replacing Chief O'Brien was the biggest responsibility Nog had ever undertaken. But he felt up to it and wanted to make the Chief proud. Now that Captain Sisko had reappeared he felt more responsibility to try and aid the man who helped him get into Starfleet in the first place.

"A minute at the most." said Dax.

"We should try to prepare in case he appears again." said Kira. "We have to work around the clock until we come up with a plan."

Not wanting to disappoint, Nog was the first officer to offer a suggestion. "Right now I think the best thing is a subspace isolation field. If we set one up around the Captain's position when he appears we may be able to hold him."

"How can we set up such a field?" asked an intrigued Bashir.

"Simple," replied an eager to explain Nog. "If we remove the trionic initiators from the Defiant's warp core, I can modify them to emit a subspace isolation field. But I'm going to need your help to configure them for human biosigns."

Needing very little time to think Kira made her decision. "Nog, gather together an engineering team to assist you on the Defiant. Julian, as soon as he's done assist him with the field. Once everything is ready standby in the infirmary."

"Aye."

Obviously waiting for an opportunity to say something Jones spoke up. "Will this subspace isolation field pose any security risks?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Could you make yourself aware Mr. Nog?"

Nog looked at Kira for support, she couldn't give him any. "Yes sir," said Nog. "I'll try sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant." said Jones.

"If there's nothing else then you're dismissed."

Jones promptly got up and left the room. Even his walk seemed arrogant. Dax voiced everyone's question. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Right now there's nothing we can do." replied Kira. "He only talks to junior officers like that. He does his job well so until he talks insubordinately to a superior officer we can't do anything."

Nog waited until everyone left before he confronted Kira. She was still sitting at the table. "Colonel, permission to contact Jake and Kasidy on Bajor to let them know what has happened."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to get their hopes up."

"I know Jake sir. He'd want to know about this. And as his best friend I feel I should be the one to tell him."

"Alright Nog, go ahead. Just be sure to use a secure channel, I don't want to take any chances."

"Aye sir."

Kira continued sitting at the table as Nog left the ward room. She was thinking about her friend. Thinking of seeing him again, having him back. As she stood up from the table she noticed a ship flying past the window heading towards the wormhole. As the doorway to the celestial temple opened she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to herself for Captain Sisko. Before she knew it she was talking out loud to him. "You're coming home Benjamin. I can feel it. It's only a matter of time."

Upon leaving the ward room Nog headed straight to his quarters. He walked quickly down the corridors, eagerly awaiting talking to his best friend. It hadn't been that long since Jake and Kasidy had moved to Bajor, but Nog still welcomed every chance he got to talk to them. When he entered his quarters he walked right for his computer console. He unzipped his uniform tunic and placed it on the chair before sitting down. he then pressed a button to activate his console.

"Computer, open a secure channel to Bajor."

_"Authorization code is required for secure channel."_ responded the computer in its usual monotone.

"Authorization Nog-4-9-gamma-3."

_"Authorization confirmed."_

Nog entered commands on the console, programming the exact location to send his transmission. He would rather not wake up Jake right now but he needed to know what was going on. While he was waiting for the connection to be made he wondered how Jake would respond to his father's brief return. His train of thought soon switched tracks when a very tired, robe-clad Jake Sisko appeared on the screen.

"Hey Nog, what's up?" asked Jake while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you in the middle of the night Jake but something has happened that I think you should know about."

His curiosity piqued, Jake was more alert than before. "Really? What?"

"Earlier tonight your father was sighted in the corridor by Lieutenant Dax and Dr. Bashir."

Jake was hardly able to contain his jubilation. He was almost bouncing off the walls with joy. He would have woken up his neighbors if he had any, and he had almost certainly awoken his stepmother, Kasidy Sisko. "I knew it!! I knew he'd be back!"

"Calm down Jake, that's not the whole story. Almost as soon as he was sighted, he disappeared. We're not sure how or why this happened but we're preparing for his return. But unfortunately we don't know when that will be."

Finally starting to calm down Jake sat back in his chair, he was still quite happy with the news. "Kasidy and I have some things to take care of before we can get out there. So we might be a few days."

It wasn't exactly quiet in ops, but it wasn't exactly lively either. Somehow word had gotten out on the station that Captain Sisko was going to be brought back. Dr. Bashir and Lieutenant Dax had seen Sisko less than twenty-four hours ago and already people were talking about it. Kira immediately suspected Quark for spreading the word, but he claimed he was only partially responsible. Further proof that its nearly impossible to keep a secret on this station.

Everyone was waiting for Nog who was off installing the trionic initiators into the forcefield systems. It was taking longer than they had liked but they knew this kind of thing couldn't be rushed if they wanted it to work properly. Since there was nothing she could do at the moment, Dax just sat there and went over last night's events again and again in her head. There was something about the Sisko acted that still sent a chill down her spine. His voice seemed almost artificial. And his eyes, those dark empty eyes, they stared right through her as if she were a window. But she was positive it was him. For all she knew it could have been a result of being in the Prophet's domain.

"I wish Nog would hurry."

Bashir was sitting at the center display console with his elbows on the surface and his chin resting on his palms. He too was getting a little impatient. "Me too Ezri, but Nog is working as fast as he can."

"Do you think he'll be back?"

"Nog?" joked Bashir. "Now that you mention it I have my doubts."

"Julian! Wise guy." laughed Dax.

"Of course he'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?"

Getting up and walking over to Dax's side Bashir placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because, I've learned one thing about Captain Sisko over the past seven years it's that he's consistent." He was about to leave for the infirmary when the turbolift rose into view with Nog stepping off the platform. "Any luck?"

Walking straight to his console Nog immediately punched in commands. "Yes sir, now I just need to tie in the internal sensors with the field generators. Should only take a minute." What he said was an understatement as it seemed as soon as he sat down he was finished. "Colonel Kira please report to ops."

Within seconds the doors to Kira's office opened and she stepped out looking somewhat disgruntled. She had good reason to be. "Report."

"Sir, I've finished modifications to the trionic initiators. Everything's ready to go."

"Has the Captain appeared yet?"

"Not yet. But I've programmed the sensors to notify us the second his bio-signature is detected."

"Is there any way to test them?"

No sooner than she asked that question did Nog's console start to sound. In seconds everyone was hovering over his station. "It's the Captain. The computer just picked up his bio-signature."

"Localize it."

"Promenade, outside of Quark's."

"Successful test." said Bashir.

Kira looked at Bashir and in response he shrugged, she then put her attention back on Nog. "Activate the field." She watched as Nog quickly worked his console. He seemed to be working well under the pressure. "Is it working Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, but I don't think it will work for long."

"Why not?"

"I think it's the frequency of the field. It appears to be incompatible with his bio-signature."

"What can you do?"

Nog rolled his chair to another part of his console and started pressing more buttons. "I'll try continuously rotating the frequencies." said Nog. "Eventually one might work."

"Good." said Kira. "Dax stay here and help Nog if you can. Doctor, you're with me."

All eyes on the promenade were on the entrance to Quark's. Quark being the Ferengi that he is tried to make a profit from the situation by selling tickets to see Captain Sisko. They ignored him and saw Sisko anyway. The scene was slightly broken apart when Colonel Kira and Dr. Bashir showed up. "Back up people, back up." A path began to form as Kira made her way through. Even though she expected to see him she was taken aback when she got an unobstructed view of Sisko. He was just standing there looking around. Dax was right, he did seem lost. "Benjamin."

Sisko turned and saw her. His eyes were not empty like Dax had described, they looked exactly the way she remembered him. "I know you."

Dax was right about the voice though. Something was off, she just couldn't place it. "Yes Captain, it's me, Nerys." He recognized the name, or at least she thought he did as he smiled at the mention of it. A figure approached from the side, she turned and saw Bashir holding a medical tricorder. "Getting anything?"

Appearing confused Bashir continued to scan. "The tricorder's stumped. Whatever's going on it can't make heads or tails."

"That makes two of us."

"Three actually." said a still confused Bashir. He continued to scan but still couldn't make sense of the readings. He was going to close the tricorder when the readings began to change. "Something's happening."

Bashir's announcement was right. Sisko began to grow transparent just as he did before. "Kira to ops."

_"Dax here."_

"Any luck yet?" asked an increasingly frantic Kira.

_"Not yet. Nog's still rotating frequencies but he hasn't found one that works yet."_

"Tell him to keep trying, and in the meantime-"

Kira was silenced as Sisko vanished completely. Several Bajorans vacated the area in fear. Their emissary had disappeared before their eyes and there was nothing they could do but watch.

"What now?" asked Bashir.

"I don't know."

_Station commander's personal log. It's been several days since the first sighting of Captain Sisko. We've tried several times to help him but all have been unsuccessful. It seems that the Captain's appearances run in twenty-three hour intervals. The neutrino emissions from the wormhole are at their highest every twenty-three hours and stay at that level for a few minutes. This has led us to believe that the two situations are related. Each time he appears he gains more of his memory. We're hoping this means he'll be able to tell us something about where he's been or how to help him. Nog tells me he plans to use the transporter the next time the Captain appears. I have my doubts however._

Kira's patience was growing thin. She had gone to her office to wait for word of Sisko's return but it had been twenty-three hours since the last neutrino spike and he still hadn't appeared. She wanted him back as soon as possible, not just because she missed him but she also had a lot of questions to ask him. What was it like? Was he aware of what was happening here while he was with the Prophets? How much time had passed for him?

Finally she had enough and left her office for ops. "What the hell's going on? It's been over twenty-three hours."

Dax was silently working at the science station. She had been monitoring the neutrino levels of the wormhole since she had come on duty and had just found out why Captain Sisko hadn't appeared. "I was afraid of this."

"What's wrong?" asked Kira.

"A ship entered the wormhole earlier. This caused the neutrinos to disperse before the peak levels could be reached."

"Can we raise them another way?" asked Bashir.

"I think so." Dax ran a quick computer simulation to test her idea. "We can use the phasers."

"How would that help?" asked Kira.

"Phasers are particle beams. "If we alter a phaser bank to fire a neutrino beam, it should raise the neutrino levels to peak."

"I see," said Bashir. "You're giving the wormhole a transfusion."

"Exactly." smiled Dax.

"Good work Ezri."

"Actually it's Jadzia you should thank."

Rolling her eyes Kira walked her way back up the stairs towards the office. "Jadzia, Ezri, whatever. Get right on it." She headed right for the replicator and ordered a Tarkalean tea. She usually had it when she needed to calm down and luckily this time it worked like any other. _This has to work. We have to get him back. This station is the way it is because of him._ She remembered back to the first time she met him. She had tried to intimidate him by being harsh and outspoken like she was with everyone else. He didn't fall for it. And she eventually saw who he really was, a good man who was only there to help. And he did just that. Bajor was stronger than ever thanks to his assistance. Now it was her turn to help him.

_"Dax to Kira."_

"Go ahead."

_"We're all set here."_

"Acknowledged."

When Kira stepped out of her office she no longer had the usual black cloud around her head. Everyone was relieved to see her in a better mood. Dax was sitting at the tactical station. Even though she was the station's counselor she possessed the technical and tactical knowledge of her previous host Jadzia so her presence was an asset. "We're ready to fire the neutrino beam."

"Nog, standby to activate the transporter."

"Aye sir."

"Ezri," said Kira as she took a breath. "Proceed."

"Firing the neutrino beam." On the viewscreen the normally red phaser beam was now a reddish-blue. It flew through space and entered the wormhole as it opened.

"Is it working?" asked Kira.

Dax shook her head. "I can't tell yet. It's too- Wait a minute. Neutrino levels are rising."

Nog's sensor readings began to change as well. "I'm detecting his bio-signature. He's in your office."

Kira rushed up the stairs through the office doors and saw Sisko standing behind the desk looking out the window. "Benjamin!" Sisko turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Colonel."

"Are you alright."

"I know why I'm here." he said cryptically.

"Why Captain? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because they want me to be."

"Who wants you to be here? The Prophets?" Before Kira could get her answer Sisko began to disappear. "Nog! Energize!"

"I've already tried Colonel," said Nog. "His pattern is in some type of spatial flux."

"Try setting the scanners to a narrow band subspace frequency."

"Remodulating." said Nog. "I think it's working."

Sisko began to dematerialize before Kira's eyes. She turned back to ops and approached the transporter pad. "Can you stabilize his pattern?"

"What I wouldn't give for a Starfleet transporter right now." said Nog with frustration. His computer readout wasn't making any sense. "I've been trying to reinforce his pattern with DNA samples that Dr. Bashir gave me. But the pattern isn't reading as Captain Sisko's."

"Rematerialize before his pattern begins to degrade."

A figure began to appear in a flash of amber light on the transporter pad but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "Nog, is there anything you can do?"

Nog looked at his readout in failure. It wasn't often that he swore in his native language but he did just now. "I'm sorry Colonel, his signal is gone."

Kira stepped away from the transporter pad and went to the center display console smacking the surface as she leaned on it. "Damnit." She didn't know what to do anymore. They had tried everything they could to help Captain Sisko but failed each time. Maybe that was it, they had done all the work and had never thought to resort to outside help. "It's time we changed our strategy."

"In what way Colonel?" asked Bashir.

"We're getting help. Ezri, send a subspace signal to Starfleet Command. Admiral Ross told me if there was anything I ever needed to let him know. I'm taking him up on it." Kira's new behavior was encouraging. She seemed alive, confident. Whatever she had in mind lifted her spirits, which lifted everyone else's.

"What should it say?"

"Space station Deep Space Nine officially requests that the Federation starship Enterprise report here for assistance. From station commander Colonel Kira Nerys, Bajoran Militia."


	2. The Border

Chapter 2

The Border

The Enterprise was at warp, on her way to the Neutral Zone to deflect any possible Romulan incursions. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was in his chair, he was nervous, but made no large effort to hide it. The only thing that calmed him was to watch the stars fly by on the viewscreen.

Commander William T. Riker sat on Picard's right. Picard's first officer was calm, but in his gut he knew that something was going to happen with the Romulans today, and there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. Although he was confident that this Enterprise would be more than exceptional against the Romulans.

Counselor Deanna Troi sat on Picard's left. Being the ship's counselor she was responsible for the emotional well-being of the crew. She has had several appointments with various members of the crew today. Each of them talking about their difficulty coping with the current situation with the Romulans. Sometimes she found it difficult to cope with it herself, which made her job a little more challenging. She could feel the fear and discomfort of everyone on board the ship. Sometimes it was strenuous to take it all in. But she managed.

Lieutenant Commander Alec Wilson was at the tactical station. Having been the chief of security for several months now he was used to tense situations, but being used to tense situations doesn't always make them easier. Alec didn't like Romulans, not that many people did. And he was certainly not surprised when they broke off relations. He always knew they couldn't be trusted.

Second officer Lieutenant Commander Data was sitting the operations station. Now that Data possessed emotion, he was able to say that he didn't like the Romulans. They were deceitful, devious, and dishonorable. Those were qualities that Data vowed never to possess.

Lieutenant James Moore sat at the helm. He was probably the most nervous of those on the bridge. Maybe it had to do with his being the youngest of the senior officers. Sometimes being the chief helm officer had its drawbacks. In a serious situation he was always the one at the helm. He enjoyed being on the Enterprise, but he didn't enjoy hostile situations.

"We are approaching the Neutral Zone Captain." said Data.

"Thank you Mr. Data." said Picard. "Take us out of warp Lieutenant."

"Aye sir." said Moore.

"Where are the Prometheus and the Thunderchild?" asked Riker.

"The Prometheus is patrolling the Neutral Zone 5 light-years to port bearing 270 mark 012," said Data. "and the Thunderchild is patrolling 6 light-years to starboard bearing 090 mark 032"

"Captain." said Alec. "We're receiving subspace messages from the Prometheus and the Thunderchild."

"What do they say?"

"Both warn us of a Romulan Warbird that's been hanging on the edge of the Neutral Zone for an hour."

"Where's the Warbird now?"

"They're inside the Neutral Zone now." said Alec. "And they're traveling at warp 6. By my estimates they'll be here in less than a minute."

"Could they be after Lorna Prime sir?" asked Riker.

"It's possible." replied Picard. "They tried to annex it before the Treaty of Algeron."

"I don't know why. It's uninhabited and Starfleet hasn't found anything of value on it."

"Maybe something happened recently that's interested the Romulans." said Alec. "Captain, the Warbird just cloaked."

"Alec, can you penetrate the cloak with an anti-proton scan?" An anti-proton scan was one of the only ways to detect a cloaked ship. The Dominion started using anti-proton beams to penetrate cloaks seven years ago when they first encountered the U.S.S. Defiant. If there were more ships with the Enterprise they could establish a tachyon network to detect the Warbird. But they were a solitary ship, they would have to find another way.

"Sorry Will," said Alec. "The Romulans corrected that problem when the Dominion started using anti-proton scans. But I did notice something."

"I thought you might have." said Riker.

"Their heading does match the coordinates for Lorna Prime."

"I don't think it's a coincidence." said Picard.

"Neither do I sir." said Riker. "From what I've seen, Romulans and coincidences don't go hand-in-hand. Mr. Data, how long to the Lorna system?"

"At warp 7, two minutes, twenty-seven seconds."

"Lieutenant Moore, set course for the Lorna system, warp 7."

"Course laid in Captain."

"Engage."

The ship went into warp. Alec always loved the sound of the warp core powering up before the warp pulse was initiated. He was so relieved when the war with the Dominion ended, his wife Rene was able to come back aboard the Enterprise instead of staying on Luna. But the relief was short-lived because of the Romulans. Rene was currently on board the Enterprise. Although hostilities had resumed with the Romulans, war had not broken out. Alec wanted her off the ship and somewhere safe but she said she 'has spent enough time away from him.' No war was pleasant, but if the officers had to choose, they would rather be at war with the Romulans than the Dominion. These hostilities were even worse because of the aftermath of the previous war. Nobody expected the Romulans to go astray so soon after the treaty was signed. Nobody, except for the Klingons. The Klingons' reaction was predictable. They expected as much from 'treacherous cowards.'

"Scan Lorna Prime for anything out of the ordinary." said Picard.

"Aye Captain, initiating scan." said Data. "Sir, the ionizing radiation in the system is interfering with our sensors. I will have to wait until we are in orbit of the planet."

"Understood Commander." said Picard. "Any ideas on how we can detect the Warbird?"

"I think the ionizing radiation is our best bet." said Alec.

"Excellent idea Commander." said Data.

"Can somebody please fill me in?" asked Riker.

"Ionizing radiation causes havoc with cloaking systems. So unless the Romulans have improved it, they'll already be working hard to keep it running. We can use that to our advantage."

"How?"

"The effect of a combined quantum and photon torpedo detonation would temporarily increase the ionizing effect which in turn would overload their cloaking device."

"How close would they have to be Alec?"

"The resulting explosion would affect the surrounding space in a radius of about a million kilometers. And any excess radiation would be absorbed by the planet's ozone layer. So as long as the Romulans are in standard orbit it should work."

"How long would they lose the ability to cloak?" asked Picard.

"According to my calculations their cloaking systems would be shorted out for at least an hour."

"Alec, how long would it take to combine the warheads?" asked Riker.

"It should only take a few minutes."

"Make it so." said Picard. "Commander Wilson, begin the modifications of the torpedo immediately."

"Aye sir." Alec stepped onto a turbolift and left the bridge. The replacement officer soon moved into his position at the tactical station.

"One minute, twenty-seven seconds to Lorna system." said Moore.

The time to the system passed quickly. Soon they were traveling at impulse, heading towards Lorna Prime. Although Lorna Prime is a Class-M planet, it is lifeless. There must be something of interest to the Romulans for them to want it, and hopefully they would soon find out "Standard orbit Lieutenant. Mr. Data conduct another scan of the planet."

"Yes Captain." said Data. "Sensor readings are still unclear, however I am detecting something on the surface. I cannot be certain but it appears to have a biological signature." "Maybe there's more going on here than we thought." said Riker.

"_Commander Wilson to bridge."_

"Picard here. Go ahead Commander."

"_I've finished combining the warheads. You now have a quoton torpedo."_

Riker was the first to laugh. Several officers soon followed. Picard was tempted to laugh but he resisted, only a smile broke through. Data joined in the laughter as well. He still found human emotional states fascinating, even though he possessed them himself. Normally order must be maintained on the bridge of a starship, but times like this welcomed the break in tension.

"Good work Commander. Report back the bridge."

"_On my way sir."_

"Next time crew evaluations come along we should make Alec comedy officer."

"I think not Number One." said Picard. "Mr. Data, at warp six, how much longer would it take the Warbird to reach our position?"

"One minute, ten seconds."

"Diplomacy first." said Picard. "Open a channel."

"Channel open sir." said the tactical officer.

"Romulan vessel, we know you are en route to Lorna Prime. Your crossing of the Neutral Zone is an act of war. A war that neither of our peoples is ready to undertake. I advise you to stop now and return to Romulan territory."

All of the officers on the bridge had heard Picard's firm and clear tone before, they knew he meant business whenever he used it. Picard looked at the tactical officer to see if there was any response, the officer shook his head no. The bridge soon quieted as the cloaked Romulan ship came closer. Alec stepped back onto the bridge and relieved the replacement officer. He quickly accessed the controls for the modified torpedo.

"The torpedo's ready sir." said Alec. "It's programmed to detonate after five hundred kilometers of travel."

"Prepare to fire at my command."

"Time, Mr. Data." said Riker.

"Five seconds sir."

"Any response to our hails Commander?"

"Negative Captain."

"Then I think it's time we invited our guests out to talk." said Picard. "Commander Wilson, fire the torpedo and put it on screen."

The viewscreen activated and displayed the fast moving torpedo. The torpedo itself was quite impressive. The center was the glowing cyan of a quantum torpedo, covered by the swirling red prominences of a photon torpedo. Within seconds of launching the torpedo detonated and the resulting explosion was unlike anything any of them had ever seen. Just as soon as the explosion started to expand it seemed to compress into nothing, with the surrounding space visually distorted by the quantum filaments contained inside the torpedo. The filaments themselves were visible as a shiny shimmer in the radiation field.

"It worked Captain." said Alec. "I'm detecting a neutron surge. The Warbird's decloaking."

"You do good work Alec. Where are they?"

"They're right behind us!"

"Shields up!" exclaimed Picard.

"Jim," said Riker. "bring us about. I want to be face-to-face."

The stars on the viewscreen seemed to move to starboard as the ship rotated, the planet soon left the viewscreen and in seconds it displayed the massive green form of a Romulan Warbird. To Alec, it was one of the most impressive starship designs in the galaxy. Since the D'deridex-Class Romulan Warbird was first sighted and word made it back to Federation citizens, it has struck fear to whoever encountered them. The large beak-shaped bow curved downward, set to tear at the tritanium flesh of its opponents. And the dual layer wings spread out, ready to reach out and pull its enemy in for the kill. If they did engage in battle, this would be the first time a Romulan Warbird fought a Sovereign-Class starship. It was believed that Sovereign-Class starship possessed greater firepower than a Warbird but they weren't aware of the Romulans current tactical capability. Romulans have never exactly been forward with their technology.

"That's a Warbird alright." said Alec. "D'deridex-Class."

"Hail them."

"Hailing frequencies open sir."

"Romulan vessel. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. You are in violation of the Neutral Zone. Explain your presence here or we will be forced to take action."

"Again no response Captain."

"They're probably thinking whether or not they stand a chance against a Sovereign-Class starship." said Riker.

"Let's give them something else to think about." exhaled Picard as he stood up and straightened his uniform. "Mr. Wilson, lock phasers on the Warbird's bow."

"Aye sir. Phasers locked." Alec's console began to beep. He looked at it and smiled, it was communications. Obviously the Romulans had finished thinking. "Captain, the Romulans are hailing us."

"I thought they might. Stand down phasers. On screen." The dark bridge of the Romulan ship appeared on the viewscreen. There was one Romulan male sitting in the center with another male sitting on his right. They looked so cold, so unfeeling. Typical Romulans. As Picard stepped towards the viewscreen he recognized the center Romulan. They had encountered each other several times before. It was Tomalak. An officer of the Romulan Guard. Picard wasn't particularly looking forward to this encounter. Tomalak demonstrated several times in the past that he his a bad liar, and very easily aggravated. Because of the current situation with the Romulans, the next few minutes could go very badly.

"Captain Picard." said Tomalak. "So we meet again. Different ship. My apologies for not responding to your earlier hails, but our communications system was malfunctioning until now." The contempt in Tomalak's voice was very easily heard. He was caught where he didn't belong, and he wasn't very happy about it. It wasn't the first time that Tomalak crossed the Neutral Zone without permission. And it probably wouldn't be the last. Although Tomalak was hostile in the numerous occasions where he was confronted, they never engaged in battle. And it was obvious that Tomalak wanted to fight them at every juncture.

"Why have you crossed the Neutral Zone Tomalak?"

"For good reason Captain. We are simply conducting research on a planet of the Romulan Empire."

"Lorna Prime is in Federation territory Tomalak. You have no claim here."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Captain." said Tomalak. "This planet has belonged to the Romulan Empire for over sixty years. And we are prepared to fight for our property."

"Now Tomalak, I find it hard to believe that you would be conducting research under cloak."

"Are you calling us liars Captain?"

Picard turned towards Alec and moved his hand across his throat, signaling him to close the channel. He understood and pressed his console. "Mute."

"What the hell is on that planet?"

"Whatever it is, it's enough for them to risk going to war over." said Riker.

"Counselor?"

"He is very determined Captain." said Troi. "He won't give up easily."

"Neither will we. Commander, reopen the channel." said Picard. "Nobody's calling you a liar Tomalak. I'm just wondering if this is your planet why would you be orbiting it under cloak?"

"We are becoming insulted by your continuing accusations Captain." said Tomalak.

"Tomalak, if you do not leave Federation space I am entitled to use whatever means necessary to remove you."

"So be it Captain." said Tomalak. "I've been looking forward to this for a very long time." The Romulan bridge disappeared and again the viewscreen displayed the intimidating form of the Warbird.

"That could've gone better." said Moore. "So much for the non-violent day I had planned."

"Captain," said Alec. "All of the Warbird's defense systems just went on-line."

"Red alert!" said Picard.

"Arm phasers, load torpedo bays." said Riker. "I've wanted to wipe that smug look off his face since the day we met him at Galorndon Cor."

The only sound on the bridge was the shrill siren of the red alert klaxon. It was similar to the call of an owl echoing through dark woods, piercing the air. It gave several of the bridge officers goosebumps.

"The Warbird's locking plasma torpedoes. They're firing."

A green torpedo flew towards the Enterprise. It seemed to take forever to reach them. When it finally hit, the ship shuddered slightly as the torpedo was absorbed by the shields. "Shields are holding."

"Commander," said Picard. "Lock phasers and return fire."

"Aye sir, firing phasers." The phaser beam seemed to come out of nowhere on the viewscreen as it went towards the Warbird. The beam was stopped by the now visible shields of the Romulan ship. The beam seemed to disperse across the usually invisible barrier, it was an almost beautiful sight. "They've sustained minor damage to their forward shields. They are firing again." The ship rocked more strongly this time. The Romulan vessel fired its disruptors along with torpedoes at the Enterprise. Troi was right, the Romulans weren't going to give up easily.

"Alec," said Riker. "Prepare a spread of quantum torpedoes, firing pattern omega."

"Pattern locked in Will."

"Fire."

Three torpedoes emerged from the main torpedo launcher underneath the saucer section. The lead torpedo struck the Warbird's shields just forward of the bow, the other two struck the shields protecting the warp nacelles on both sides of the ship.

"Their shields are down to 65." said Alec. "They're firing again." The ship shuddered again. Picard was becoming increasingly agitated.

"This is getting tedious." said Moore.

"Captain, I have a plan." said Alec. "Request permission to execute it."

"Permission granted."

"James, set course heading 110 mark 0, full impulse. Engage."

"What are you doing Alec?"

"Testing something Will." said Alec. "It's working."

"What's working?" asked Picard.

"The Romulans, they're following us. James, standby for all stop. Ready- now!" The Enterprise quickly came to a stop. Still at full impulse the Warbird flew over the Enterprise in seconds. "James, full impulse." The Enterprise sped forward at high speed and in seconds was directly behind the Warbird. Plasma torpedoes shot out from the aft launcher of the Warbird, but the Enterprise countered. Several phaser beams shot out from the saucer section followed by two quantum torpedo salvos. The Warbird's shields collapsed and explosions began to burst over the hull leaving several scars behind. "Shields at 90."

"Target their warp core." said Picard.

"Aye sir."

"Captain," said Data. "They are powering up their warp engines."

The Warbird sped out of existence on the viewscreen, disappearing in a flash of light.

"What's their course?" asked Picard.

"Judging from their trajectory," said Data. "I believe they are heading back to Romulus."

"Good work Commander." said Picard. "You too Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir." said Alec and Moore at the same time.

"Stand down from red alert." said Riker. "Alec, how did you know they'd follow us?"

"Well, Tomalak seemed like your typical Romulan," said Alec. "Which means he'd jump at the chance to gun down a supposedly helpless enemy."

"Very good piece of reasoning Commander." said Picard.

"Thank you Captain."

"What about you sir?" asked Riker. "Were you really going to give the order to fire at their warp core?"

"No." said Picard.

"Then why did you give the order to lock on?"

"May I answer that question sir?" asked Alec.

"By all means Commander."

"Tomalak's shields were down, so he was at our mercy. When he saw that we were targeting his warp core, he had no intention of being destroyed so he retreated."

"What he said." said Picard. "You're not the only one that can reason Commander."

"Apparently not sir." said Alec. "Captain, we're receiving a message from Starfleet Command."

"What is it?"

"They're ordering us- to report to Deep Space Nine."

"Deep Space Nine?" asked Riker. "Why?"

"They don't say. But they do say that they are sending the U.S.S. Venture and the U.S.S. Magellan to patrol in our place."

"What do we do now?" asked Riker.

"Looks like we're going to Deep Space Nine." replied Picard. "Commander Wilson, send subspace messages to the Prometheus and the Thunderchild. Tell them about our incident with the Warbird and their interest in the planet."

"Aye sir."

"Lieutenant Moore, lay in a course for the Bajoran system."

"Course laid in sir."

"Engage."

With his eyes on the viewscreen Picard watched as the stars steadily seemed to sped towards them and then there was a rainbow of colors before the screen flashed to show the stars streaking past.


	3. The Station

Chapter 3

The Station

_Captain's Log, stardate 55083.7. At the behest of Admiral Ross the Enterprise is en route to space station Deep Space Nine. He informs me that this a formal request from station commander Colonel Kira Nerys and that the reason cannot be divulged over open comchannels. Even though the war with the Dominion is over, I can't help but feel that this won't be an ordinary visit._

Picard couldn't help but wonder why Colonel Kira called the Enterprise to Deep Space Nine. The last thing the Romulans would do right now is travel across half the quadrant to destroy a space station, so there was no need for defense.

"Computer, how long before we reach the Bajoran system?"

"_The Enterprise will enter the Bajoran system in 4 minutes."_

For some reason whenever Picard heard the voice of the computer, he couldn't help but think that Counselor Troi's mother, Lwaxana, was in the room. When he finished putting on his uniform Picard exited his quarters and walked to the nearest turbolift. As he entered it he straightened his tunic. "Bridge." The computer replied with a beep as the turbolift started to move. The last time he was on Deep Space Nine was an uneventful one, for him anyway. Lieutenant Worf had gone in search of his father after receiving information that he was still alive only to be taken hostage at a Romulan prison camp. And an accident of technology caused Data to have visions of his father, Dr. Noonien Soong. Picard was so busy thinking about Deep Space Nine that he almost didn't notice the turbolift doors open. Looking at the viewscreen as he stepped off of the turbolift he saw the streaking stars fly by. It was always beautiful to him, no matter how many times he saw it. Even on the bridge he could hear the continual pulsing sound of the warp core. It was almost hypnotic.

Since the end of hostilities with the Dominion were traded for the renewed hostilities with the Romulans, the crew had become tense. Worrying about going into battle had become an everyday occurrence, but Picard went about it in his usual manner.

"Restful night?" asked Troi.

"Yes Counselor thank you. I haven't rested that well since before the war." Picard sat down in his chair between Riker and Troi. He looked at the control console on his left to check on ship status.

"Any word from Starfleet Command on our request to have Worf transferred aboard the Enterprise?" Picard asked.

"Not yet sir. But I have a hunch they'll authorize the transfer." said Riker.

"What makes you say that Number One?" asked Picard with a smile.

"Oh, intuition." replied Riker with a smile of his own.

Having overheard the exchange sitting at the helm, Moore turned in his chair. "Remind me not to bet against that. I've played poker with you before Commander."

"And yet you still come back for more Jim. Why is that?"

"Because one of these days Commander, your streak is going to end. And I'm going to be the one to end it."

"You can try Jim, you can try." said Riker, smiling once again.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than that sir." said Moore. "You can bet on that."

"You know Will," said Alec at tactical. "Your streak has had no effect on me."

"He's right Commander," said Moore. "He's the only one of us that you haven't been able to beat. He calls you on every bluff. And no offense, but I have never seen a better poker face than his."

"None taken Jim, I still beat you don't I?" asked Riker smugly, at which point Moore turned back to face his console. "You don't cheat do you Al?"

"Only when I have to Will." said Alec. Upon hearing the remark, Data turned from his console and looked towards the tactical station. "I'm kidding Data."

"I know." said the android.

Alec grit his teeth slightly._ He's got his damn emotion chip turned on._ _He's just playing with my head._

"Reg sent me another letter." said Troi, changing the subject.

"How is Broccoli doing?" asked Riker using the nickname that Wesley Crusher came up with for Reginald Barclay. It was a name that at the time Picard thought was insulting and in poor taste. He had inadvertently used it to Barclay's face one time, and he still felt guilty for it.

"He says he's doing well. He's enjoying himself working on the Pathfinder project."

"One thing's for sure," said Alec. "He's definitely earned himself a place in Federation history. Establishing contact with a starship half a galaxy away is quite the accomplishment."

"The crew of Voyager should be thankful they weren't here for the past two years." said Moore.

"Agreed," said Picard. "The past two years have been ugly. Even for a war."

"And now we get to thank the Romulans for their recent contribution." said Alec with clear contempt for the Romulans.

"Captain, we are approaching the Bajoran system." said Moore examining his console.

"Thank you Lieutenant, slow to 1/2 impulse."

"Aye sir." Lieutenant Moore was transferred to the Enterprise five months ago from the U.S.S. Thunderchild. His service record on board the Thunderchild was exemplary. It was because of Moore's skill at the helm that the Thunderchild survived the Borg attack four years ago. Picard saw his record and knew right away that he wanted Moore as his chief helm officer. Within his five months on the Enterprise he had mastered the controls. He could now maneuver a Sovereign-Class starship as if it were a runabout.

Moore pressed the controls on his console and slowed the ship's velocity from warp 6 to 1/2 impulse. As the ship went from warp to impulse the stars on the viewscreen turned from long streaks to singular points in the blackness of space. Minutes later the station Deep Space Nine came into view on the viewscreen.

For a Cardassian structure, Deep Space Nine was an impressive piece of architectural construction. The upper and lower docking pylons were enormous, curving inward from the docking ring. As the Enterprise moved closer to large space station, they were able to make out some of its features. The medium-brown paint made the station very hard to miss. The outer docking ring was one of the first things to be noticed.

A small Federation starship was docked on one side of the docking ring. It was recognized immediately as the U.S.S. Defiant, the Defiant-Class ship assigned to Deep Space Nine. The immense upper and lower pylons were vacant, as were the smaller pylons on the habitat ring, except for one Nebula-Class starship docked at one of the lower pylons. Several bridge-type structures connected the outer docking ring to the inner habitat ring. From the viewscreen, they could see movement through the windows on the habitat ring. It was almost amusing to see the inhabitants of the station go about their daily business. More bridge-type structures led from the inner habitat ring to the inner nucleus of the station. The nucleus contained the main reactor core, the computer core and the peak of the core contained the operations center-better known as ops. Ops was essentially the bridge of Deep Space Nine. Emanating from the core section on the exterior of ops were four T-shaped frames. Alec recognized them as the shield generators of the space station.

"Mr. Wilson, open a channel to Deep Space Nine." said Picard.

Alec complied and pressed the controls on his console to access communications. "Channel open sir."

"This is the U.S.S. Enterprise requesting docking clearance."

The voice of a woman came out on the open comlink. _"U.S.S. Enterprise, this is Colonel Kira Nerys, station commander. Your request has been received and authorized. You are clear to dock at one of the upper pylons."_

"Thank you Colonel." said Picard "Lieutenant, take us to the closest pylon. Thrusters only."

"Aye sir." replied the Lieutenant.

"Do you know why we've been called to DS9 Captain?" asked Riker.

"No I don't Number One," replied Picard. "I've been wondering that myself."

The curve of the pylon slowly came closer in the viewscreen. The ship finally came to a stop and shuddered as the pylon came into contact with the ship's docking port. The voice of Colonel Kira could be heard over the comlink again. _"U.S.S. Enterprise you are safely docked and are clear to disembark. Welcome to Deep Space Nine."_

"Thank you Colonel." said Picard. "Number One, would you instruct the crew that it is now safe to disembark. And feel free to board DS9 yourself."

"Yes Captain. Care to join me on Deep Space Nine Deanna?"

"Well I don't see why not." Troi got up out of her chair and followed Riker to the turbolift. As Riker approached the turbolift he passed Alec.

"You're going to lose tonight."

"We'll just see." Riker whispered back as he shot Alec a smile. The turbolift doors closed. Alec remained at his station, still smiling from the encounter with his good friend Riker. He then turned his attention to his best friend Lieutenant Moore.

"Hey James," said Wilson "you coming to tonight's poker game?"

Before Moore could respond, Riker's voice came out on the comlink. _"Riker to all personnel. It is now safe to disembark to DS9. Enjoy your shore leave. We've earned it. Riker out."_

"I'm going to try to make it," said Moore. "But I'm not making any promises. There's this holodeck program that I've wanted to use and I finally got time to use the holodeck."

"You'd choose a holodeck over poker?"

"Let's just say I'm not in the mood to get my butt kicked by you and Commander Riker."

"If only Will had your attitude." said Alec. "Captain Picard?"

"Yes Commander?"

"Would you care to join us tonight?"

"No Commander." said Picard. "But thank you for the offer. While we're here I'm going to take the opportunity to explore DS9."

"I have overheard," said Data. "That several members of the crew have placed bets on who will win the poker game."

"Really?" asked Alec. "Who do they favor?"

"It will probably please you to know that 87 of the crew involved in the wager are betting on you." said Data.

"Hmm." said Alec. "Then I suppose it would be wrong of me to let them down."

"When he finds out about the crew's bet it's going to make him that much more motivated to win." said Moore.

"It's had the same effect on me. So we're on equal ground. Permission to go to Deep Space Nine Captain."

"Granted Commander." said Picard. "I'll join you. I have to meet with Colonel Kira."

Wilson walked to the nearest turbolift and waited for Picard to enter before he himself stepped on. Before he would have been nervous to be alone on a turbolift with Captain Picard but now his hands didn't even shake. Over the past few months he had gotten to know Captain Picard quite well and even considered him a friend. He was good friends with Riker and called him by his first name without hesitation. But it would be a long time before he called Picard by his first name. Perhaps never. "Deck 9."

"Docking bay." said Picard. "You're not going straight to the station?"

"No sir." said Alec. "My wife wants to go too. I'm going to our quarters to meet her."

"Have either of you been to Deep Space Nine before?"

"No sir." said Alec. "But as you may recall I've been to Empok Nor. I imagine it will be similar."

"You'll be surprised Commander." said Picard.

"I certainly hope so sir. I rather enjoy surprises." The turbolift came to a stop at deck 9 and Alec stepped off. Before walking down the corridor towards his quarters he turned and addressed his captain. "See you on Deep Space Nine sir." Picard responded with a smile as the turbolift doors closed. Alec proceeded down the corridor towards his quarters.

He was somewhat surprised that he never got lost in the massive ship which was four times larger than the Lakota but he felt more at home here. Alec soon came upon his quarters. The first thing that he always notices when he enters his quarter are the three large windows along the back wall. In front of the center window is a sofa and two chairs on each side. To his left was the doorway that led to the bedroom. To his right was the doorway to the dining room. Along the wall on his right was his work desk and a potted plant on a table in the corner. There were several plants throughout their quarters, Rene like to bring her work home her. "Rene?"

"I'm in here." The voice originated from the dining area. Alec turned to his right and went into the dining area. In the corner in front of him was another potted plant. As he entered to the his left was the dining room table surrounded by four chairs. Rene was standing by the replicator in the corner. Behind her was another window, seeing her standing in front of that window, with all those stars out there, he wished he had a camera handy.

"Ready?" asked Alec.

"Oh." said Rene. "I was just about to get something to eat."

"Don't worry, we'll get something at the station. Let's go."

"Can I change first?" asked Rene.

"Why? You look great." replied Alec.

"Alec, this is what I wear in the arboretum." Rene pointed to the chlorophyll stains.

"Oh. I thought it was just green." Alec joked.

"Very funny. I'm going to change."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

Before leaving the dining room Rene gave Alec a smile that looked like it meant 'I love you, you jerk.' He could usually tell what she meant when she shot him a look. After eight years of marriage he had seen her whole arsenal of looks.

He followed her through the main area into their bedroom. To his right in the bedroom was their bed. Beside the bed was a small table with a computer panel. Along the wall to the left of the bed was the entrance to the sonic shower. Rene never liked using the sonic shower, so she convinced Alec to enlarge the room to hold a bathtub. She never used it alone.

Alec and Rene met growing up in Tycho City on Luna. Unlike Alec she never felt the urge to enter Starfleet. But she did follow him wherever his assignments took him. She was with him on his first assignment out of the academy the U.S.S. Zhukov. She then followed him to the U.S.S. Lakota, and finally to the Enterprise. Rene was in charge of the arboretum on board the ship. She had to talk to Captain Picard to put in the arboretum. It took four crew quarters but she managed to complete it. Rene didn't feel like sitting around in their quarters all day while Alec worked on the bridge, she wanted to feel useful.

"Alec."

"Hmm."

"When I was in the arboretum today Lieutenant Ogawa said that she was betting on you in the poker game tonight."

"Really?" laughed Alec.

"What's going on?" asked Rene.

"Apparently," replied Alec "Some of the crew placed bets on tonight's poker game and 87 bet on me."

"Who did the other 13 bet on?"

"I'm guessing Will but I'm not sure."

Rene finished dressing, then approached her husband and looked right into his eyes. "Alec, about this bet, I only have one thing to say."

"What's that?" asked Alec.

"Kick his butt."

"Times like these remind me exactly why I married you." said Alec. "Let's go."

The turbolift came to a stop and they walked out into the corridor. Will and Deanna walked until they came to the circular airlock. They looked through the windows into the corridors of Deep Space Nine. The pylon was immense. Riker pressed controls on the wall beside the airlock and the door rolled to the right into the wall. They stepped through into structure of the pylon, found the nearest turbolift and stepped onto it. "Promenade." said Riker. The computer beeped in compliance and the lift started moving. Finally it stopped and the doors opened. Will and Deanna stepped out onto the promenade. Immediately they took notice of all the different species on the station. Human, Bajoran, Bolian, and many more. "Well Deanna, where to first?"

"I really want to see this Quark that you supposedly hustled the last time you were here."

"I didn't hustle him, I beat him fair and square. Besides, he deserved it." Will led Deanna to Quark's bar. Inside Quark was behind the bar handing drinks to the people sitting in the stools. He waited until Quark wasn't busy and then approached him. "Hello Quark."

When Quark saw Riker he looked as though he had just seen a hoard of Jem' Hadar headed right for him. "Commander Riker." he laughed uneasily. "I'm sorry but I don't have any latinum right now."

Riker leaned on the counter. "Come on Quark, I'm not here to collect. The Enterprise is here on assignment."

"Oh." Quark was clearly relieved. "Well in that case would you like to rent a holosuite? Or play at one of the Dabo tables."

"Not right now thank you." said Riker politely. "By the way, Quark, this is Counselor Deanna Troi."

"Hello Counselor." said Quark with a nod.

"Hello." Troi returned the nod with a smile.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"Yes, I'd like a synthale please." said Riker.

"One synthale coming up." said Quark. "And for you Counselor?"

"Nothing for me thank you. I'm getting something at the replimat."

Quark turned and stepped to the bar's replicator. "Synthale." With a whirring sound the synthale materialized. Quark took the drink out of the replicator and handed it to Riker. "Here you go Commander."

"Thanks Quark." said Riker taking the drink. "You can put it on my tab."

"Not a problem Commander." said Quark waving his hand.

Riker raised his drink to the Ferengi bartender. "See you later Quark."

Quark put two fingers to his temple and gave a salute. "So long Commander. Nice to meet you Counselor." said Quark.

"Nice to meet you too." said Troi as she followed Riker. he led her through a group of people to the exit and proceeded to the replimat. "Quark seems like a nice person." said Troi. "He's not like your typical Ferengi."

"Don't believe everything you see Deanna." Riker slid into a chair and placed his drink on the table. He watched as Troi walked to a replicator, knowing exactly what she was going to order.

"Chocolate sundae." Troi removed the dish from slot and sat down across from Riker noticing that he was smiling. "And just what are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

Alec and Rene Wilson stepped off the turbolift onto the promenade. Neither one had been to Deep Space Nine before but Alec had been on a mission to Empok Nor, a Cardassian space station of identical construction. The promenade was huge, with numerous shops along the boardwalk, and there was another boardwalk on a second level above them. Several alien species were walking around them. Alec saw two Nausicaans following a Ferengi. Judging from the Ferengi's clothing he assumed he was a person of some importance in the Ferengi government. And there were countless Bajorans on the promenade. Alec admired the Bajorans. After decades of victimization from the Cardassians, they rose up and drove the oppressors from their planet. The Cardassians made a mistake by thinking that a people as spiritual as the Bajorans would never rise up against them.

"It's bigger than I expected." said Rene. "How many people are on board?"

"I heard there are about three hundred permanent residents. Supposedly it has the capacity to hold more than twenty times that much."

"You'd never guess." said Rene. "Where do we go first?"

"Anywhere you want." said Alec.

"Well I've always wanted to see the wormhole open."

"I heard there's a ship due to go through in a couple minutes," said Alec. "We should get to the upper level." Alec grabbed his wife's hand and walked towards the nearest set of stairs leading to the upper level of the promenade. He then led her to one of the many large oval-shaped windows along the wall.

"Wow. It's so beautiful out there." said Rene. "All those stars."

"Even Data couldn't count them all." said Alec. "Look. There's a ship headed towards the wormhole." They both looked out into space. The ship moved further away from the station until there was brilliant flash of light. The wormhole opened with the magnificence of a thousand stars. Amazing combinations of color and light made it one of the most beautiful sights in the galaxy. The ship entered the wormhole and it closed just as quickly as it opened. Several people were standing at one of the other windows watching the wormhole. Alec and Rene were mesmerized by the sight, completely oblivious to everything until a voice came from behind them.

"It's beautiful isn't it." said the voice.

"Yes," said Alec. "Very." Alec and Rene turned around to stand face-to-face with a female Trill. She was an attractive young woman, with short black hair, stood about 5'5, and was dressed in a Starfleet uniform. He guessed she was in her late-twenties or early-thirties, her host anyway. The rank insignia on her collar indicated that she was a lieutenant junior grade, and the blue on her uniform indicated that she was in the science department.

"Hi," said the Trill officer extending her hand. "I'm Lieutenant Ezri Dax. I'm the counselor on Deep Space Nine."

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Alec Wilson. Chief of the security of the Enterprise." He reached out with his own hand. "This is my wife Rene."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Dax." said Rene with a little curtsy.

"Oh please. Call me Ezri. I must say Commander, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Getting a bit of an ego boost, Alec smiled. "Really? You've heard of me?"

"I'm sure every officer in Starfleet has heard of you." said Dax excitedly. "You became somewhat the talk of the station when you destroyed that Dominion Battleship. Captain Sisko wanted you on board the station when that happened."

"It would have been an honor to meet him."

Rene reached out and linked her arm with her husband's. "Looks like every captain in Starfleet wants you Alec." said Rene.

"So," said Dax eagerly. "What brings you to the promenade?"

"Well, my duty shift ended and I promised my wife that we'd come to the promenade as soon as that happened." said Alec. "We're not even sure what we're going to do yet."

"If you want," said Dax. "I can give you a tour of the station."

"I'd like that." Rene wrapped her arms around Alec's waist, placed her chin on his chest and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "How about you Alec?"

"I'd like that too. It should be interesting." said Alec as he patted his wife on the head.

"Good! Since it's nearby we'll start with Quark's."

"Uh oh." said Alec as he began to follow their guide. "I've heard about him."

"Everything you've heard is probably true. But Quark's a nice guy." Dax led the couple along the boardwalk until they came to the replimat. Seated and having a conversation at one of the tables were Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. Dax recognized Riker immediately, Jadzia had met him when he was on the station during a previous visit. Riker noticed Alec and motioned them over.

"Alec, Rene. How do you like DS9 so far?"

"It's fantastic." said Rene. "We actually just saw a ship go through the wormhole. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"I have to say it truly is impressive." said Alec who then remembered that Dax was still next to him. "Will, Deanna, this is Lieutenant Ezri Dax, the station's counselor. She's taking us on a tour of the station."

Riker smiled and nodded politely. "Nice to meet you Lieutenant. I actually knew your previous host Jadzia."

"I remember. I also remember that you still owe me three strips of latinum from when I bailed you out of a dabo game."

"Well, I uh-" chuckled Riker nervously.

"So Will," grinned Alec. "It's not just poker, it's dabo as well."

Dax looked at Troi. "I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Just ignore them." said Troi with a wave of her hand. "So a fellow counselor."

"That's right."

"I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to be the counselor of all the people on this station."

"It's not as hard as you'd think," said Dax. "Especially now that the war is over."

Troi believed that. During the war she had more than her fair share of appointments and after the conflict ended the number of people that went to see her leveled off.

"How was everyone's favorite Klingon doing before he left?" asked Riker.

"He was doing well. Worf never showed it but I know he was excited to go to Qo'noS. After years of living on starships and space stations I'm sure it's a welcome change for him."

"Captain Picard is looking into having him transferred to the Enterprise." said Troi.

"He might not accept transfer." cautioned Dax. "This is the moment he's been waiting for. The chance to reaffirm himself in the eyes of his people."

"Hopefully he will." said Riker taking a sip of his synthale. "But I don't think he'll get the tactical position without a fight."

"I'd be willing to make him part of my security team." said Alec, holding his chin in thought. "Maybe acting chief of security in the event I'm injured."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that Alec." said Troi sarcastically.

Riker took one last drink of his synthale and finished it. "Well, we'll let you get on with your tour. You better warn them about Quark."

"I already have. Sort of."

The doors to Colonel Kira's office opened and Picard stepped through. Kira was pacing behind her desk. The size of it surprised him. On the desk was an unusual object, it was a small white ball with red stitching resting on a small pedestal. He finally recognized it, it was from an ancient Earth game called baseball. A sport that Captain Sisko was quite fond of. He saw several signatures on the baseball, one of which he recognized as Worf's. Picard admired the large window behind her, it provided a much better view than the window in his ready room. Kira herself was noticeably nervous, something was bothering her.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Captain. I'd like to thank you for coming all the way to DS9. Please sit down."

Picard sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Kira was pacing around the room. "My pleasure Colonel. My crew was tired from the skirmish we had with a Romulan Warbird, so coming to Deep Space Nine was a welcome change. What is it you wished to see me about?"

Kira continued to pace behind the desk before finally taking a seat. She paused for a few seconds before she answered the question. "I'll get straight to the point. About a week ago two of my officers came across Captain Sisko in the corridor."

"I thought Captain Sisko was taken by the Prophets four months ago." said Picard

"He was. He also said he'd be back." Not being able to keep still, Kira pushed herself up from her chair and started to pace again. "Every twenty-three hours his appearance coincides with a neutrino spike in the wormhole. The spike only last for a few minutes so we never have much time to act." Kira's pacing increased and her tone of voice was getting higher. "We've tried reinforcing his pattern with the transporter. We've tried subspace isolation fields. Nothing's worked!"

"And you called the Enterprise here hoping we'd be able to help." said Picard in a calm understanding manner.

"Exactly." Kira eased up a little and slowed her pace. "I know it's a long shot. But the Enterprise is the best ship in the fleet. Commander Worf always spoke very highly of you all, and he didn't speak about many like that."

"No he didn't." Picard agreed with Kira's assessment of the Klingon officer. He was flattered because Worf usually saved his praise for those that truly deserved it. "If I may ask, why didn't you include this information in your request to Admiral Ross?"

"Personally I felt there was no need in spreading the word until we were able to help him. Until we knew what was going on, or until we needed help ourselves it was our business. I wanted to try and help him first. I owed him that."

"I understand. I probably would have done the same thing myself." Picard stood up and extended his hand to meet Kira's. "Well Colonel, I can't make any promises. But my crew and I will certainly do our best."

Picard followed Kira out of the office into ops. Several Starfleet officers stopped when they noticed Picard, intimidated being in the presence of the famous captain.

"Captain, even if you don't succeed I'd like to thank you anyway. I appreciate what you're doing and I'm sure Benjamin would too. We'll transfer to you all the information that we have collected so far. It's not much but hopefully it'll help provide you with something."

"Thank you Colonel. I know that Captain Sisko wasn't particularly fond of me. We'll contact you when we have analyzed all your data." Picard stepped towards the turbolift but stopped and turned back before he got on. "One thing Colonel, I would appreciate it if you would assign some of your officers to assist us. Your people have more knowledge of the situation than we do. We may be able to come to a solution sooner with their help."

"I had the same idea." said Kira. "I was going to assign three of my officers anyway. I'm glad you agree."

Behind Kira at one of the numerous stations Picard noticed the young Ferengi get very surprised at the sudden changes in his readout. "Colonel!" I'm picking up a huge increase in neutrino emissions."

"How can that be? The next neutrino spike shouldn't be for another 8 hours."

"I can't explain it. They just raised suddenly."

"_Dax to Colonel Kira."_

"Go ahead Ezri." said Kira, already knowing what Dax was going to say.

"_Colonel, the Captain just appeared on the promenade."_

"Dax, keep the civilians away from him. I'm on my way. Where exactly on the promenade are you?"

"_We're outside the entrance to Quark's."_

Following her onto the turbolift was Picard. "I'll join you Colonel."

"Promenade." The turbolift started moving. Picard found the open turbolift somewhat disturbing. Being able to see the decks as you go down from level to level, it just wasn't something he enjoyed looking at. He was used to the closed space of a Starfleet turbolift. If he had been on the station as long as these people he'd probably be used to it. Colonel Kira didn't mind it at all. As the turbolift came to a stop and the promenade doors opened Kira and Picard saw a large group rush past them headed towards Quark's. They ran quickly to catch up with the mob. As they got closer to the bar's entrance they could see a large circle of people that had been gathering. Kira was quickly annoyed with them and started to push her way through. Cries of objection were silenced when they saw who was doing the pushing. When she got to the center she saw Sisko lying on his knees with his face to the floor and his arms at his side.

Picard made his way through the crowd at his own pace. Reaching the center he saw Sisko lying on the floor. Not far away he saw Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Commander Wilson and his wife, as well as a young Trill lieutenant that he assumed was a member of the Deep Space Nine crew. Beside her holding a medical tricorder was one of the station's medical officers. Kira approached her officers and addressed the doctor first. "Julian are you getting anything?"

"His cells are destabilizing."

"Is that what happened to him before?"

"I believe so. It explains why he only appears for a few minutes at a time."

Troi was concentrating as hard as she could to try and sense something which hadn't gone unnoticed by Riker. "What are you sensing Deanna?"

"Nothing. That's the problem, it's like he's not even there."

Kira overhead their exchange but was more focused on Sisko himself. He was motionless, as if he were nothing more than a statue. Much to the surprise of the promenade Sisko finally stood up, causing everyone to back off. However Kira and Bashir moved closer, albeit with caution. "Any change in readings?"

Bashir eyes hadn't left his tricorder since he opened it. "No, his cells are still destabilizing. And until I know why there isn't anything I can do."

Sisko said nothing as he began to move forward. The crowd stepped back to give him room to go through. People were whispering and gasping as he passed them. Kira and Picard along with their respective officers were close behind the mysterious visitor. He led them down the promenade, up a level and finally came to a stop at one of the large display windows. Sisko just stood there, staring out the window at the vicinity of the wormhole.

"What is it Benjamin?" asked a concerned Dax.

"I know why I'm here." said Sisko, just as he said it before. "I'm here because they can't be."

"Who Benjamin?" asked Kira. "Who can't be here? The Prophets?"

Sisko was again silent as he continued to stare out into the abyss. It was if he was looking at something nobody else to see. The stars seemed to be beckoning to him. Like some kind of siren, they were calling him home. He finally spoke, but what he said didn't make any sense. "Everyone will be coming home." And with that prophetic announcement he was gone.

Picard immediately turned to his first officer. "Number One, get back to the Enterprise. Start analyzing that data, we've got work to do." Riker acknowledged him with a nod and Picard turned his attention back to the emotionally rattled Kira. "We'll contact you as soon as we're finished."

Just barely hearing him, Kira nodded. "Understood."

"Sorry I didn't get to finish your tour." said Dax. "Things tend to happen on this station."

"That's okay." said Alec. "I'm sure we'll get another chance."


	4. The Hope

Chapter 4

The Hope

Colonel Kira was quick and to the point in her orders to Dax, Nog, and Bashir. Go aboard the Enterprise and provide any assistance they can. Led by Bashir they immediately boarded the turbolift. "Upper pylon 3." None of them were as excited as Nog. While he was studying Starfleet history one starship name showed up more than any other, Enterprise. And now he was going aboard one.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd go on board a Sovereign-Class starship, let alone the Enterprise."

"Calm down Nog." said a subdued Bashir. "We have more important things to think about."

"I'm sorry sir. But we're going aboard the most powerful ship in the fleet. I'm just excited." Exiting he turbolift as the doors opened, the three of them made their way to the airlock and boarded the Enterprise. They explored the corridor until they found the nearest turbolift. Bashir couldn't help but notice how different the ship was from the previous Enterprise. The corridors were smaller, tighter, less cozy. The designers had clearly traded luxury in for sheer power, but there were still traces of Galaxy-Class elegance.

Boarding the turbolift they all noticed a schematic of the ship that displayed every deck of from bow to stern, including the turboshafts. There was a flashing point in one of the yellow turboshafts on the schematic, signifying their position "Computer," said Bashir. "Where is the observation lounge?"

"_The observation lounge is on deck 1."_

"Deck 1." As the turbolift started to move, Bashir turned to look at the schematic again. On both sides of the display were smaller screens, each with magnified views of the turboshaft, inside of which was a white rectangle moving through it. _Must be the turbolift._

"Are you nervous too?" asked Nog.

"Why would we be nervous?" asked Dax, answering a question with a question.

"We're going to meet Captain Picard, not to mention Commander Riker and the rest of the senior staff. The most recognized names in Starfleet."

"I'm not nervous, I've met them before." gloated Bashir. "I happen to be friends with Commander Data and Commander La Forge."

"You never told me that." said Dax.

"You never asked." replied Bashir.

When the turbolift door opened Nog held his breath. The three of them stepped off the turbolift. It looked like they were on the bridge. Bashir stopped the nearest officer and looked at his rank insignia. Dax recognized him.

"Excuse me, Commander-?"

"Wilson." The officer replied.

"Commander Wilson," said Bashir. "Where is the observation lounge?"

"I'm heading there now, follow me." said Wilson. "Captain Picard is expecting you."

"Thank you Commander." said Bashir.

"He's the one I told you about." whispered Dax. "The chief of security."

"You failed to mention how good-looking he was."

"You never asked." said Dax. "It's good to see you again Commander."

"It's good to see you again too Lieutenant."

Dax, Bashir, and Nog turned to their left to follow Commander Wilson. He led them across the bridge towards the observation lounge and entered the room. On the way Nog was in awe of the bridge, he looked at the helm and operations stations. The helm and ops stations were a rough semi-circle separated down the middle by a single panel with more controls on both sides. It reminded him of a Saber-Class starship. Everything looked so advanced. He would have given anything to pilot this ship, or to try out the weapons systems. On his left was the rear wall of the bridge, upon it was a screen that had a large schematic of the Enterprise. On the upper right corner of the master situation monitor were the words 'SOVEREIGN-CLASS.' And on the opposite side of the screen were the words 'U.S.S. ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-E.' He wanted to fly this ship.

"Captain," said Wilson. "The officers from DS9 are here."

Seated at the long centered table was the Enterprise senior staff. Bashir exchanged only smiles and nods with Data and La Forge as now wasn't the time for pleasantries. Picard stood up and straightened his uniform. "Ah. Welcome to the Enterprise." He approached them and shook each of their hands one by one. "Allow me to introduce my officers. You've met my chief tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Alec Wilson. This is my first officer Commander William Riker, my second officer Commander Data, and chief engineer Commander Geordi La Forge."

Bashir raised a hand to introduce his own colleagues. "This is station's counselor Lieutenant Ezri Dax, and our chief of operations officer Lieutenant Nog."

"It's an honor to meet you all. You made quite a reputation for yourselves during the war. Please have a seat."

The three officers from Deep Space Nine each pulled out the chairs nearest to them and sat down. Bashir himself was right across from Commander Wilson. "Captain Picard, on behalf of the crew of DS9 I'd like to thank you for what are you doing. We all appreciate it."

"My pleasure doctor. Now, let's get started shall we." said Picard. "When exactly was the first sighting?"

"About eight days ago." Bashir remembered that night vividly. One minute he was enjoying his night with Dax, and the next he was face to face with his missing captain. "Ezri and I were walking down the corridor, we turned a corner and saw him standing there."

"And he was acting strange." continued Dax. "He recognized us and where he was, but it was as if his memory was rearranged. He referred to the station as Terok Nor."

"Hmm." pondered Data "Intriguing, the station's previous designation."

"Yes," said Bashir. "We knew something was wrong. But each time he came back he seemed more and more like himself."

"Almost like a program having the bugs worked out."

"Interesting analogy Lieutenant." said Data.

"Thanks." said Dax with her typical enthusiastic grin.

La Forge was looking through the summary of what happened the past few days. The one thing that caught his attention was the subspace isolation field that Nog had set up. Not that he was prejudiced, but he was surprised and impressed that a Ferengi came up with such a plan. He agreed with the assessment that it should have worked. The trionic initiators were properly calibrated, and the frequency of the field was set to match Sisko's bio-signature. By all accounts it should have successfully contained him.

"Lieutenant Nog," said La Forge. "I see you began rotating the frequencies of the isolation field."

"Yes sir." Nog spoke firmly and confidently. He wanted to earn these people's respect. "I felt that if we kept changing the frequency while he was in the field we might come upon one that worked."

"That's some pretty good thinking Lieutenant." said La Forge. "Chief O'Brien would have done the same thing I imagine."

"Thank you sir." Nog smiled, remembering that O'Brien was posted on the Enterprise-D before coming to Deep Space Nine. "I like to think I'd be doing him proud. But unfortunately it didn't work."

"Captain," said Riker. "I think it's safe to say the we're going to be here for awhile."

Three hours had gone by when they decided to call it a night. Picard dismissed the group to do as they wished while he himself went aboard Deep Space Nine to have dinner with Colonel Kira, commanding officer to commanding officer. Dax went back to the station to get ready for the dinner that Rene had invited her to tonight, while Bashir and Nog decided to take the rest of the night off. The past few nights had taken its toll on them.

Alec and Moore however found themselves outside Jones' quarters, he wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes so that gave them plenty of time to accomplish their task. Alec got the door open with no problem, the access code wasn't too complex. They both headed straight for the replicator. The purpose of their being there was something that Alec had been thinking about since the moment he found out that they were going to Deep Space Nine. They and Jones went to the academy together, even then he was a bit of a hard-ass. Alec and Moore used to play practical jokes on him all the time. Jones always suspected they were behind the pranks but he never caught them in the act. However there were several people that didn't like him so he had to consider them as well.

Moore had played a few pranks on some of the Enterprise crewmembers as well. Once he reprogrammed the door sensor to Commander Riker's quarters so they'd open for everyone's bio-signs but his. Riker got him back though, he reprogrammed the door to Moore's quarters so that whenever Moore's bio-signs approached the doors they'd close and when he stepped out of range they'd open. 'The punishment fit the crime' as Riker put it. There was a truce between them from that point on.

"This is going to be great." said Moore.

"He won't see it coming. Chances are he'll know who did it though, too much of a coincidence that we're here."

"So what if he does?" Moore put his toolbox on the floor by the replicator. "What's he going to do about it?"

"I imagine he'll complain a fair bit." Alec set his own toolbox on the floor and pulled a panel off the wall underneath the replicator. "It's not our fault if he can't take a joke." He looked in at the Cardassian technology. _Should be easy enough._ He took out an isolinear clamp and went to work. "It won't be like his zero-g combat training, but it should still be good."

Moore laughed at the memory of their greatest prank. Jones had been very excited to start his zero-g combat training back at the academy. He had bragged about how good he was going to do in it to all of his classmates including Alec and Moore. Everyone knew he was arrogant but it still annoyed them how much he bragged.

The night before Jones first training session, Alec and Moore snuck into the equipment room and found Jones' pressure suit. They reversed the polarity of his magnetic boots so they repelled instead of attracted and placed the suit back into his locker. Having the highest grades in the class Alec was in command of their group. Once the training on the holodeck started he ordered everyone to break off and separate. All the while he and Moore kept an eye on their arrogant classmate. When Jones activated his magnetic boots he was propelled into the air, his outcries of alarm were transmitted to everyone's comlink. Alec and Moore had to suppress their laughter so as not to reveal themselves as the guilty party.

The incident was later declared an equipment malfunction but Jones said he would find out who was behind it. He never did.

"What about the time we programmed the console in his academy quarters to only display in Klingon?" asked Moore.

"I swear every time someone said qapla' he looked like he wanted to scream. I still think we should have sent him a shipment of gagh every once in awhile after that." Alec put his isolinear clamp back into his toolbox and moved so Moore could use his EM alternator. "I just wish we could see the look on his face when this happens."

"Me too." Moore put the EM alternator back into his toolbox and closed it. "That should do it. You sure he still orders chicken soup when he starts his shift?"

"According to Bashir and Nog he does." Alec picked up the panel and put it back onto the wall. "He'll be back soon, we should get going."

"He's going to have one hell of a mess to clean up later." Moore picked up his toolbox and headed for the exit with Alec close behind him. "Okay Eric, you might experience some technical difficulties with the spatial orientation of your replicator."

Alec exited the quarters and reactivated the security lockout. They then walked down the corridor. "So James, what is this holodeck program you've got that's more important than poker?"

"I just got it. It's a recreation of historical battles of the first five starships Enterprise."

Alec almost had to stop to think about it. "That would be quite the program, I might have to borrow that one sooner or later. What battles does it have?"

Moore stepped onto a turbolift and waited for his friend. "For the original Enterprise it has the battle with Khan Noonien Singh. For A, it has the battle with General Chang on Camp Khitomer."

"I read about that, Captain Kirk sure saved the day that time."

"He sure did. For the B there was first contact with the Cardassians. That one wasn't very pretty."

Alec stepped off the turbolift and led the way to the airlock. "That was near the end of Captain Harriman's captaincy, before he became an admiral."

"Exactly." Moore stepped onto the Enterprise. "For C, I think you can probably guess which one."

"Narendra III?"

"You got it. Khitomer may have begun peace with the Klingons but Captain Garrett's sacrifice solidified it. And for the D it's sadly her final battle, Veridian III."

"A sad day indeed." Alec remembered hearing about the destruction of the Enterprise-D when it happened, he couldn't believe it. "What about our girl? How come she's not in your little program?"

"She's still in service." Moore stepped into the open corridor of the Enterprise and walked for the nearest turbolift. He wanted to change into the appropriate uniform before heading to the holodeck. "I imagine when the next ship named Enterprise is out there our girl will have her own segment of the program."

"Maybe we'll be a part of it."

"You never know."

Riker almost had his quarters ready for the poker game. He had the table all set to go, equal piles of chips were divided among each of the chairs that Riker had put out for the four expected arrivals. Alec was the first to arrive. He came in with the same free spirited smile that he normally started the games with.

"Hello Al. You ready to lose?"

"You should be asking yourself that question Will." said Alec. Riker grinned and shook his head as he placed the cards in the center of the table. Alec's arrogance reminded Riker of a younger version of himself. He slightly missed that Riker, but was proud of who he had become. Soon after Alec's arrival, La Forge and Data entered the room. Data was wearing his poker hat. It suited him perfectly, he'd been wearing it to every poker game since the day he first started playing. "Hey guys."

"Hey Alec."

"Greetings Commander."

Sitting down at the table Riker looked up at the latest arrivals. "You two should be teaming up with me to beat this guy."

"No way Commander," said La Forge with a smile of his own as he sat down. "I'm happy to see someone wipe that smirk off your face every time you think you've won."

"Ever since I obtained emotion," said Data, pulling up a chair. "I have found a certain amount of amusement when someone is humiliated. It is particularly amusing when it is someone I am acquainted with. I am looking forward to tonight's game with great anticipation."

The doors to Riker's quarters opened once more as Counselor Troi walked in and made her way to the table. "Am I too late?"

"Not at all." replied Riker. "Alec here was just about to surrender."

"In your dreams."

"You call yourselves men yet you still behave like children. No wonder we women find you so attractive."

"Okay, enough talk. Time to get serious."

"I agree Will. Let's start this game shall we?" Alec reached to the center of the table and picked up the deck. After shuffling the cards he dealt five to each of the players. "Okay, the game is five card stud, two draws, nothing wild and Will's going to lose. Everybody ante."

Troi shook her head and hung it in her hands, successfully hiding her smile from everyone. But Riker made no attempt to hide his smile. He had the two of hearts, five of hearts, jack of hearts, ten of clubs, and the king of spades. He threw some chips into the center of the table with everyone else.

"Okay," said Alec. "Who wants what?"

"I'll take two." Riker set down the ten and the king then picked up the two cards that Alec dealt to him. His new cards were the three of hearts and the queen of clubs. Trying to lure Wilson into a false sense of security he frowned.

"I'll take three." said Troi as she set down cards in exchange.

"Give me two Alec."

"I will take two as well please." said Data.

"Dealer also takes two." Alec put down his cards and dealt himself new one. _Will's doing that false sense of security frown,_ he must have something good. Alec quickly learned his opponents telltale signals and always did his best never to give off any of his own.

"I'm in for twenty." Riker placed more chips in the center pile.

"I'm in." said Troi as she called.

"So am I." said La Forge.

"I will also call." said Data.

"I'll see your twenty," Alec threw chips into the center to call the bet and then threw more to raise it. "And raise you thirty more."

Riker grinned. This was exactly the kind of game he was hoping for. "Ah, feeling daring tonight are we. I'll see your thirty, and one hundred more."

"Too rich for my blood." said Troi, bowing out.

"I'm not going to fall for this betting war again." said La Forge. "I'm in."

"I have learned from this experience before." said Data as he set down his cards. "I will fold."

The competition between Alec and Riker was stronger than ever. Neither one was going to give in easily. Their poker faces could fool an empath, displaying no signs of intent. Alec picked up the deck, preparing to deal out more cards. "How many Will?"

"I'll take one."

"Geordi?"

"I'll take one too Alec."

"Dealer also takes one."

Geordi looked at his cards. He had two pair, threes and fours, but his boldness was reaching its limit. Riker too looked at his cards, he had a flush. The flush was his specialty, his secret weapon. "Forty."

"Okay," said La Forge as he set down his cards. "I've seen this too many times. I fold."

"Alright Will," said Alec. "I'll see your forty, and raise you twenty more."

"Here's your twenty, and ten more."

"Ooh," said Alec. "You must have a good hand, I call. What do you got."

Riker lay down his cards and displayed his flush. La Forge covered his mouth and snickered, he had seen this coming. "What do you have Alec?"

Alec sighed and lay down his hand. He had a straight flush. His shocked look quickly turned into a smile as he reached out and pulled the chip pile towards him.

"How does he do that?" sighed Riker.

"I remember when we used to say the same thing about you Commander." said La Forge.

"Sit tight Will, the night has just begun." Alec began to tidy his chip pile, all the while with a smile. He then looked at Data, sitting there wearing his visor. "Data, how long have you had that hat?"

"Eleven years, two months, five days."

"No minutes or seconds?"

"I felt that knowing the minutes and seconds would be irrelevant."

"Ah," said Alec. "But knowing the months and the days is relevant."

"I was simply trying to provide accurate information."

"He's just bugging you Data." said Troi with a laugh.

With a smile Riker gathered up the cards and piled them together. He seemed to have enjoyed being beaten, it only fueled his competitive spirit.

"Oh, I just remembered." said Alec, picking a new line of conversation, one that he knew would capture everyone's attention. "My friend on the Prometheus contacted me earlier. They found what they believe the Romulans were looking for."

He was right. All eyes were now on him. What made Tomalak cross the Neutral Zone was one of the biggest mysteries to come up in a long time, and it had apparently been solved. La Forge was the first to bite. "What was it?"

"A ship. A very unusual ship."

Riker kept his eyes on Alec as he dealt out the cards. "What was so unusual about it?"

"It seemed to be an organically based vessel of some kind." Alec picked up his cards and glanced at them, then continued with the news. "The life-forms that built it somehow found a way to build a vessel that was in essence alive. My friend called it a 'bioship.'"

"That would explain the bio-signature I detected." said Data.

"It's not a Breen ship. The Romulans wouldn't have been that interested if it was." La Forge looked at his own cards and organized them. "Were there any life-forms on the ship?"

"There were remains of a life-form. They're sending a sample to Starfleet's Exobiology department. Their CMO said it was unlike anything they've ever seen."

"How so?" asked Data.

Riker threw some chips into the center to start the pot. "Twenty."

"I'm in." said Troi.

La Forge had his chips ready before it was even his turn. "And me."

"I am in as well."

"I call." said Alec. "Anyway, the alien cells contained more than one hundred times the DNA of a human cell. Whatever it was, it had a extremely strong immune system. And it gets better the DNA of the life-form and the organic matter of the ship are identical."

"The ships and the aliens are made of the same organic material?" asked Troi, surprised and wide-eyed. The only other species that widely used organic based vessels was the Breen. But their ships were nothing like this.

"Apparently."

"Commander," said an intrigued Data. "Were you told anything about the internal workings of the ship?"

"I was hoping you would ask." Alec smiled, he wanted to get to the good part. "The ship had organic conduits that carried some kind of electrodynamic fluid."

"An energy source?" asked Riker. "The veins of the ship."

"That's his theory. It also seemed to have a binary matrix that was laced with neural peptides."

That last piece of information caught La Forge's attention. "That sounds like it could be some kind of organic computer core. Incredible." Starfleet's scientists had long wanted to incorporate more biological elements into its vessels for efficiency, but the only technology they've installed in the past decade is the bio-neural gel pack.

"That's what their chief engineer and CMO thought. Even the weapon on the ship was bio-genetically engineered. Their CMO doesn't think it's from the Alpha Quadrant. My friend personally doesn't think it's from our galaxy."

Everyone looked at their cards, trying to process everything they had just been told. None of them had ever heard anything like this before. Except for Riker. Everything about the ship seemed familiar to him. He had heard rumors a couple of years ago but he wasn't sure whether to believe them or not.

"And here's the best part," said Alec. "They found that the ship was damaged by weapons fire. Guess who the weapons signature belongs to?"

They didn't need to guess at all, they knew right away. And Riker had suspected it awhile back, now he knew for sure. "Romulans."

"Romulans." confirmed Alec. "My guess is our friend Tomalak came across the ship and opened fire. The ship crossed the Neutral Zone and crashed on the planet. Tomalak was going to go after it but once he saw us and realized we weren't going anywhere he panicked and crossed the border."

Alec's theory made sense. It seemed like something Tomalak would do, based on their past experience. He'll think twice from now on about doing something like that after losing his confrontation with the Enterprise. And his superiors probably won't look too kindly on another incident like this on his record.

Riker tried to stop thinking about the bioship but he was unsuccessful. It was one of those things that was going to stick with him until he remembered. "I remember hearing something about this a couple of years ago."

"I don't see how," said Alec. "The ship was just discovered."

"Not about this ship. But something very similar."

"Maybe your memory is playing tricks on you." Alec put his attention back on his poker hand, he had gotten so caught up in the conversation that he had forgotten about the game.

"My memory is just fine." Riker smiled and looked back down at his cards. It was time to get back to the game. "Fifty."

Ten hands later, with Data, Troi and La Forge already folded, Alec and Riker were at another deadlock. Their poker faces were again unbelievable. Data was fascinated with the display of competition between two poker masters, and Troi was looking at the pile in awe.

"I can't watch this." said Troi, still fixated on the pile.

"One hundred more." said Riker.

"I'll see your hundred and-"

"_Rene to Alec."_ Rene's irritated voice came out over the comsystem.

Alec almost dropped his cards at the sound of his wife. He tapped his combadge. "This is Alec, go ahead dear." His voice had an obvious obsequious tone. Alec would never admit it but his wife intimidated him sometimes. Whatever she wanted right now he wanted to make it clear to her that she had his full attention.

"_I've been waiting here for ten minutes, where are you?"_

"Uh oh, I forgot. We were supposed to have dinner tonight." said Alec. "Rene, I'll be right there."

"_Mister, you better be."_

"We'll finish this next time Will."

Alec set down his cards and quickly moved for the door but before he could exit he was stopped by Riker. "Where do you think you're going Commander?"

"I have to get to my quarters fast." exclaimed Alec. "She invited Lieutenant Dax over for dinner tonight and if I don't get there soon my entire security team won't be able to protect me."

"Alright I'll let you go." said Riker. "But next time you're mine."

"Thanks Will. I appreciate you going easy on me."

Alec was gone from the room in a flash as he ran to his quarters. Riker laughed and divided the chips among the four of them. He then gathered up all the cards stacking them together and setting them in the center of the table. "Sounds like he's in for it." La Forge laughed. "The man faces Cardassians, Romulans, Jem'Hadar, and what strikes fear in his heart? His wife."

"That's too bad, I really think I had him this time."

"No you didn't Commander, he had four aces."

"What? How do you know?" Riker watched as La Forge pointed to his ocular implants. Using infrared light, he had the ability to see through the cards with them. But he didn't do it until he had folded. "Oh right, I forgot. Deanna, it's your turn to deal."

Troi reached out and took the deck, shuffling the cards immediately. "Okay, it's five card, two draws and deuces are wild."

Dinner was composed of a traditional Earth pot roast, with mashed potatoes on the side. Mashed potatoes were a personal favorite of Alec's. Every Tuesday of his childhood life, his mother prepared them along with whatever else she made for dinner. Rene knew this, and made them every Tuesday. She loved to spoil him.

When Alec arrived he apologized several times for being late. Rene and Dax told him to forget about it, since the food was being kept warm in the replicator. Alec and Dax sat themselves at the table while Rene poured them each a glass of wine.

"Well Alec," said Rene. "I hope I didn't drag you away from anything important."

Alec picked up the bowl of potatoes and handed them to Dax. She thanked him with a smile and began to serve herself. "Not really." he said. "I was only about to beat Will for the fourth time in a row."

"What is it with you two and poker?" asked Rene as she sat herself down. "Every time you play it's like you turn into two children."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Maybe I can teach you one day."

"You've tried once, remember? I couldn't understand it."

"Maybe I can teach you how to play Dabo or Tongo." said Dax after swallowing a mouthful.

"Thank you," said Rene. "But if I can't understand a human game, then what are the chances that I'll be able to understand alien games like those."

"They're easier than you think." said Dax with a reassuring smile. "Come on, tomorrow sometime I'll take you to Quark's and I'll show you how to beat him at his own games."

Rene thought about it for a moment. Alec would be working for most of the day tomorrow, and she hadn't done anything fun since before the war. This was her chance. "Oh well, why not? Sounds like fun."

"Give that Ferengi fair warning." said Alec sternly. "If he tries to pull anything on you, he'll have to answer to me."

"I'm sure he'll get the message." said Dax. "You won't be the first person to give him such a warning."

Dinner seemed to be over in no time. Once the table was cleared they moved to the living room. Rene sat on the couch and Dax sat in one of the side chairs, each of them had a glass of wine in hand. After going to the replicator Alec sat next to his wife holding a glass of Klingon Bloodwine. He preferred the real thing and even had a few bottles of 2309 in storage but he wanted to save them for a special occasion.

Topics of conversation ranged from the war, the Borg, Romulans, and personal backgrounds. Alec told Dax how he lost his parents while he was still a cadet. Dax told them about the difficulty she encountered upon becoming a joined Trill. And Rene spent most of her time trying to embarrass her husband by telling old stories about him. She succeeded on most counts, others not so much as they had been told so much that they lost their power over Alec. But there was one story that always got a hold of him.

"Don't tell that one." Alec's tone of voice clearly demonstrated how much this tale bothered him.

"Now I have to because it's been built up too much."

"Fine, go ahead." Alec conceded. "I have some embarrassing stories about you too."

"Oh you've got nothing." she said with a playful wave of her hand. "Okay, it was ten years ago. Alec was in his third year of the academy."

"I'm going to get you for this." said Alec, his voice slightly muffled.

"Shhh. I'm telling a story." Rene looked up and saw Alec holding his face in his hands. Only a select group of people knew this story, the only ones on the Enterprise being themselves and Lieutenant Moore. The list was about to increase by one more. "Alec was going on about how he couldn't be gotten by one of Jim's practical jokes and up until that point he hadn't. Anyway we went on a cruise to Paris. And when our vacation was over we planned to beam back because we had never used a transporter before."

"What happened?" asked Dax.

"When Jim found out we were going to beam back he told me he had the perfect way to get Alec, he would find a way to get in charge of Alec's transport back." Rene could barely keep a straight face while telling the story. "I beamed back about an hour before he did because I told him I had something to take care of. I went to their academy quarters to join the welcome back party that was being thrown for us."

Alec put his glass down on the table, stood up from his chair and headed for the bedroom. "I'm going to be leaving now."

"Come on Alec, I'm just getting to the best part."

"I don't care." he bellowed.

"And?" Dax was almost on the edge of her seat, she was like a young child on Christmas morning. She clearly couldn't wait to hear the rest. That's what Rene loved about this story, it got people's attention.

"Well," said Rene. "Let's just say that Alec beamed over but his uniform didn't."

Even in the bedroom, Alec thought he was going to go deaf from the laughter. "He was beamed over without his clothes?!" screamed Dax. "What did he do?"

"First he wrapped himself in a jacket that was on a nearby chair then he ran into his bedroom and sealed the door until he got dressed. He always said he'd get us back."

Alec emerged from the bedroom knowing the story was finished. "And I will." he said, rubbing his hands together. "Just wait." He sat down next to Rene and wrapped his arm around her.

"You've been saying that ever since." said Rene as she hit Alec in the chest with the back of her hand. "Face it, you can't top that."

"Just watch me." With his arm around her he put his hand in her hair and twirled his finger.

Dax watched the display of affection between Alec and Rene. She had shown such signs with Julian Bashir, and recognized them enough to know that it was time for her to leave. "I should go."

"Are you sure?" asked Rene. "I could replicate some dessert."

"No thank you." said Dax. "I should get back to Julian."

Dax was tempted to stay at the announcement of dessert, but decided not to overstay her welcome. "Thanks for the offer but I should get back to Julian. She stood from the chair and headed for the door, Rene and Alec were close behind her.

"We should do this again before we leave." said Rene.

"I'd like that." said Dax. "But only if we have it at my place. I have some stories about Julian I can share with you."

"Sounds like fun." said Alec.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was fantastic."

"Thank you, I programmed the replicator myself." said Rene.

"Goodnight Rene, goodnight Alec."

"Goodnight Ezri." said Alec and Rene in unison. Dax turned and exited into the corridor with the doors closing behind her. "Computer, seal quarters."

"_Quarters sealed."_

"What are you doing?" asked Rene.

Alec picked up his wife, carried her into the bedroom, and dropped her on the bed, seating himself on the edge. "Why did you have to tell her that story?"

"Because I think it's funny."

"You're lucky I didn't tell her your little embarrassing story."

"Nothing embarrassing ever happened to me."

"Oh really" asked Alec, raising an eyebrow. "What about that incident in the Academy arboretum?"

When Rene's head spun around at warp speed Alec knew he had her attention. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Tell that story to one more person, and I will."

On Alec's graduation day, the class of '69 took one more walk around the Academy grounds before being shipped off to their new assignments. While Alec and Rene were walking with the rest of the group, her ex-boyfriend John approached her in front of all the other cadets and confessed his undying love for her. "I still don't know why he did that. He knew you and I were engaged."

"At least you weren't a cadet." said Alec as he began to grin. "Imagine what it would have been like for you if you were."

Rene sighed and lay backward, relaxed on the bed. "I'm going to get a hold of John tomorrow and ask him why he did that."

"Don't you think that asking nine years after the fact might seem a bit obsessive?" Alec's grin was getting wider with each passing second.

"No, but it-"

Alec burst out laughing before she could finish. "I can't take this anymore, I asked John to do that."

"What?!" Rene sat up so fast Alec was surprised she was able to stop. But he was more surprised when she threw her arms out and pushed him off the bed onto the floor. "Why?!"

Laying on the floor, Alec was still laughing. "You pull that transporter stunt and you ask me why?"

Rene's face was very red now, she did not expect that at all. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?"

Alec finally stood back up and sat down next to her. "I wonder if it's any different from being beamed home naked in front of all my friends. As far as I'm concerned, we're even."

"I don't think so." said Rene as she took Alec's combadge and threw it across the room. "You went over the top. And as far as I'm concerned, you have a lot of making up to do."

"I'll start right now."

"Mister, you're damn right you will."

"Computer," said Alec. "Lights."

Bashir couldn't sleep. He'd been in bed for hours just lying there. When Dax returned from her dinner with Commander Wilson and his wife on the Enterprise she got into bed and went right to sleep. He was very jealous. Every time he thought he was about to doze off his mind would shift back to the meeting with the Enterprise senior staff. They were missing something. And it was something important, he could feel it. As sure as his name was Julian, he knew they were missing something.

Sleep finally came. His dreams were filled with images from the past few days. He saw Captain Sisko in the corridor, lying down on the promenade and then walking to the upper level before finally vanishing. Every word that Sisko spoke was repeated in vivid detail. Images of Sisko were suddenly replaced by those of Dax. Bashir flashed back to the meeting. He remembered what they had discussed. They went over everything, the destabilization of Sisko's cells, his memory fragmentation and reemergence, as well as his peculiar ramblings. 'I'm here because they can't be.' And then there was the strangest one of all, 'everyone will be coming home.' What did he mean by that? Dax then repeated something that she had said at the beginning of the meeting. 'Almost like a program having the bugs worked out.'

Bashir's eyes were wide open. He had awoken from his dream and was not going back to sleep, not tonight. In his dream his genetically engineered mind had figured out the missing piece of the puzzle.

Carefully so as not to disturb Dax, Bashir climbed out of bed and went to his computer console. He thought to himself who among the Enterprise senior staff might still be awake right now, and before he even finished the thought he had his answer. "Computer," he whispered. "Open a channel to the Enterprise. I need to talk to Lieutenant Commander Data." The computer screen went black as his request was carried out. After a short delay, the screen activated and a humanoid figure was displayed. Bashir recognized the pale, expressionless face immediately.

"Greetings Doctor," said Data. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Commander, it's urgent that I meet with you. I've just come to a disturbing conclusion, and I think we should compare it to our current data."

"Understood Doctor."

"I'll meet you in your observation lounge right away. Bashir out." Data nodded before closing his end of the channel. Bashir hoped he was wrong, but knew deep down he was right. He quickly dressed himself in his uniform and left his quarters for the turbolift. Bashir was eager to share his conclusion with someone, anyone. He himself was still trying to comprehend the stunning revelation that befell him in his dream. Their visitor, was not Captain Sisko.


	5. The Wormhole

Chapter 5

The Wormhole

Bashir and Data spent the night going over the Doctor's theory, and they both agreed it was the only explanation. Once both of them accepted the fact they shifted their energy to trying to figure out a way to get the real Captain Sisko back. After a few proposed and then rejected plans, they finally came up with what they both thought was a promising idea. Once they went over all the details for themselves and were certain it would work, they summoned both senior staffs to the observation lounge.

Soon the room was filled with eager officers. All were anxious to hear what Bashir and Data had been discussing all night. It must have been of some importance otherwise they wouldn't have all been summoned.

"Thank you all for coming." opened Bashir. He scanned the room with his eyes, everyone's attention was on him. "Last night I came to a conclusion about Captain Sisko. I contacted Commander Data in an attempt to either prove or disprove it. Over the course of the night we only reaffirmed my original conclusion. We are not dealing with Captain Sisko, but rather clones of him."

"Clones?!" exclaimed Kira, echoing the thoughts of every person in the room. "How are you so sure?"

"What finally clued me in was something that Ezri said last night. She said it was 'almost like a program having the bugs worked out.' That made me realize that Captain Sisko's constant normalization, for lack of a better word, was merely due to refinements being made in the cloning process. Once I went over the other clues with Commander Data, all the evidence points to it."

A wave of silence swept through the room. None more so than those from Deep Space Nine. All this time they thought their captain was trying to return to them, and now they had just been told that it was not their beloved captain, but rather some impostor created in his image and with his memories.

"Now the real question is," said Alec. "Who's been sending these clones?"

"We believe they have been sent by the Prophets." answered Data. He punched in a command on the table, activating the wall monitor behind Captain Picard. It showed what appeared to be a medical scan. "This is tricorder data that Dr. Bashir obtained during Captain Sisko's last appearance. As you can see the cell structure destabilizes to the point where it loses molecular cohesion. We have ascertained this is due to the Prophet's inability to exist outside their own reality."

"Wait a minute." said Riker. "You said before that they were clones. Now are you saying that they're Prophets?"

"No Commander." said Data. "It is simply a matter of two sets of dimensional rules trying to coexist on the same plane of reality. The clone was created in the Prophets realm, therefore it cannot exist outside of its own reality."

Everything started to make sense now. Captain Sisko's odd behavior was now explained, as was his sudden disappearances. It explained why Counselor Troi couldn't sense anything from him, and why they couldn't reinforce his pattern with the transporter.

"Why are they sending these clones?" asked Kira.

"That," said Data. "We have not been able to determine."

"You said you have a plan to bring back the real Captain Sisko." said Picard. "How will you accomplish this?"

"We think the wormhole is the answer." said Bashir.

"How?" asked Dax.

Data pressed the control panel once more. The display on the monitor switched to a diagram of the wormhole. It showed the starting point in the Alpha Quadrant and the exit point in the Gamma Quadrant. "According to Bajoran beliefs, the Prophets reside in the Celestial Temple inside the wormhole. Since Captain Sisko is with the Prophets, it is safe to assume that he is in the wormhole as well."

"Makes sense." said Alec. "But how do we get him back?"

"Several years ago," continued Data. "Dr. Bashir and Colonel Kira were traveling through the wormhole when it was accidentally exposed to warp energies. The result being their transport to the mirror universe."

Kira and remembered the experience vividly. That universe was frightful. She recalled her counterpart, the Intendant. They were so unlike each other. It shocked her to discover such a person that shared her name existed. "What's your plan Commander?"

Again the android pressed the panel in front of him to change the monitor display. It now showed an overhead view of the Enterprise. Surrounding the ship was an oval-shaped silhouette. "I believe that if we take the Enterprise into the wormhole and initiate an inverse warp field, it may open a gateway to the Prophets."

"Say we do open a gateway," said Riker. "How would we get him back?"

"If we modify the plans for interdimensional transport, and then adjust the transporter system accordingly," said Data. "Theoretically we should be able to establish a transporter lock."

"Wait a minute," said Kira. All the technical talk was making her head spin. The parts she did understand only raised her concern for the well-being of the wormhole. "What kind of negative effects could this have? I don't want to cut off my people from the Prophets."

Data had considered possible side effects to the wormhole during his earlier meeting with Bashir. "The wormhole will be unaffected. Ever since the spatial matrix of the wormhole was stabilized, it has become virtually impossible to collapse the entrance."

"What's the danger factor to the ship?" asked Riker.

"I don't think there will be any real danger to the Enterprise." assured La Forge. "It'll probably be a bumpy ride though. I'll reinforce structural integrity to be safe."

"How long do you require?" asked Picard.

"If we start now, about two hours."

"Make it so Geordi," said Picard. "Proceed with the modifications. I'll tell Beverly to be ready in sickbay just in case something goes wrong. Is there anything else?" Picard looked around the room for someone to respond. When nobody did he arose from his chair and straightened his uniform. "Then you're dismissed." Kira followed by dismissing staff once the room was vacated she approached Picard. "What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Captain, I have a request. I'd like to be on the Enterprise when you enter the wormhole."

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I can't grant that request. Your station needs a commander. I know Captain Sisko was your friend and the emissary to your people, but something could happen to the Enterprise while you on board, I don't want Deep Space Nine to lose two commanding officers in four months."

"Captain, please I-"

"Colonel I'm sorry."

"Very well." Kira reluctantly accepted his decision. By reputation she knew that once Picard had made up his mind it was the end of discussion. "I'll be standing by with the Defiant in case anything goes wrong." Kira left the observation lounge for Deep Space Nine. When she was back on the station she went right for the Bajoran Shrine, where she intended to stay for two hours.

Rene was not happy about having to stay on the station. She and Alec had had several talks in the past about similar situations and in the end she always gave in because she knew it was for her own safety. But that didn't stop her from putting up a fight.

"Why do I have to stay behind?"

"Protocol." said Alec as he escorted her down the corridor from the airlock. "All non-essential personnel must be off the ship."

"Oh, so all of a sudden I'm non-essential?" said Rene, pretending to have her feelings hurt. She pulled the same routine each time she had to be left off the ship. Alec thought it was cute.

"For some reason I just don't think they're going to need someone to run the arboretum when we're in the wormhole."

"Fine, be that way." Rene crossed her arms and turned her back to her husband in response to his sarcasm. "Now I'm not going to tell you the good news."

"Oh come on, you know I'm just joking. What is it?"

Rene was silent. She loved to play with his inherent impatience, over the course of their romance she had learned exactly how to pull his strings. When she finally felt he'd had enough she turned around and faced him. She stepped to him, taking hold of his hands in hers, and looked right into his blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Oh my god. Who's going to run the arboretum?"

"Alec." Rene smiled, but her tone indicated that she wanted to be serious.

Alec threw his arms around his wife and lifted her off the ground, spinning around in the corridor. "That's wonderful news." He had been caught completely offguard. being told he was going to be a father was the last thing he expected today.

"And that's not it."

Alec stopped spinning and set Rene back down. He didn't know what, if anything, could be as good as the news he had just received. "What is it?"

"I'm having twins."

Alec was again taken by surprise. "Twins! This is unbelievable." He reached out again and pulled her towards him. "I take it Beverly knows."

"Yes she does," said Rene, resting her head on Alec's chest. "But I asked her not to tell anybody."

The couple just stood there in the silent corridor holding each other, not wanting to let go. The special moment ended prematurely when Alec was contacted by the Enterprise. _"Riker to Commander Wilson."_

Alec sighed, he waited a few moments before tapping his combadge. "Go ahead Will."

"_We're almost done here Alec. You better get back on board."_

"On my way sir. Wilson out." Now that he knew his wife was pregnant he didn't want to leave. They held each other in the quiet room a few more seconds more until Alec broke the silence. "I should go."

"I know. Don't worry, we have plenty of time."

After hugging her once more he pulled back again and stroked her hair as he looked into her eyes. He softly placed his hands on her face and kissed her. Alec finally let go and headed down the corridor. "I'm going to want to discuss names when I get back."

Rene was smiling at Alec as he rounded a corner and they left each other's sight. He made his way down several corners and into the airlock when he heard the comsystem open._ "Rene Wilson to Commander Wilson."_

"This is Commander Wilson, go ahead Mrs. Wilson."

"_I love you."_

Alec smiled, and continued down the corridor.

Picard sat in his chair on the bridge. He had just been informed by La Forge in engineering that all modifications were complete. They were ready to enter the wormhole.

"Captain," said Riker. "The crew is back on board and all non-essential personnel are on the station."

"Thank you Number One." said Picard.

Alec stepped off the turbolift and headed towards his station, his face beaming. He wanted to keep his wife's pregnancy a secret but his will power wasn't strong enough to fight the urge to smile.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Troi sensed his happiness before he even reached the bridge. And his smile only made it more obvious.

"Oh, no reason." Alec knew she could sense he was lying but he didn't care.

"Mr. Wilson," said Picard. "Open a channel to DS9."

"Aye sir. Channel open."

"Picard to DS9."

"_Colonel Kira here, go ahead Captain."_

"Colonel, the Enterprise is ready to leave."

Captain Picard was in the center of the small viewscreen. Kira stepped down to the lower level. "Message received Enterprise. The docking clamps are disengaged. You're clear to leave. On behalf of the crew and citizens of Deep Space Nine, thank you, and good luck."

"Thank you Colonel. We may need it."

Kira waited until the viewscreen was off and turned to her officers. "Every keep alert, anything can happen now. Lieutenant Commander Jones, please report to ops."

"_Jones here, can it wait a few minutes?"_

"I'd prefer to have you here as soon as possible Commander."

There was silence on the comchannel, Jones was hesitating about something. "Okay, I'll be right there."

In a few minutes Jones came into view on the turbolift. Dax had to hold back a laugh. Jones was completely covered in what appeared to be chicken soup. Pieces of noodles clung to his uniform in several places, the uniform itself was drenched. He did not look too happy. Kira fought very hard to restrain herself. "Commander, what happened?"

"My replicator appears to have malfunctioned. I ordered myself some soup and it just started spraying out of the slot like a fountain. It took me a minute to deactivate it."

"Well Commander," said Kira, still holding back. "Feel free to shower and change your uniform. Excuse me." Kira walked up the stairs and entered her office. Nobody was sure but they could have sworn they heard laughter from inside.

All those that looked like they were about to laugh were silenced by Jones' scolding looks as he made his way back to the turbolift. Once he was gone and out of sight they had no such qualms about letting it out.

"How did that happen?" asked Bashir as he attempted to calm down.

"I don't know." Nog was still laughing. "But I wish I could have seen it."

"Helm, thrusters only until we clear the station."

"Aye sir." said Lieutenant Moore as he carefully piloted the ship forward with its maneuvering thrusters. He watched his small proximity display and waited until Deep Space Nine was no longer on it. "Captain we've cleared the station."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Take us to the wormhole, 1/4 impulse power."

"Course laid in sir."

"Engage."

On Moore's right, Data was monitoring his own sensor display. "Captain, we are 300 meters from the wormhole. 200 meters. 100 meters. "I am reading elevated neutrino emissions."

The gigantic entrance to the wormhole opened before the Enterprise. It started as a pinprick in the darkness, and expanded to the large majestic spectacle that was the attraction of the entire quadrant. The Sovereign-Class vessel was insignificant compared to the size of the artificial phenomenon. All the officers on the bridge were amazed. A whirlpool of color and light, it was beautiful. Even Data with his emotion chip was in awe of its magnificence. Just as quickly as it opened, the Enterprise entered and the wormhole closed.

"Mr. Data, would you please report to the transporter room and man the controls."

"Yes Captain, on my way."

None of the Enterprise crew had ever seen anything like what was displayed on the viewscreen. Ribbons of energy flying by as they moved deeper inside the spatial corridor. The 'walls' of the wormhole looked like impact ripples in water.

"Report." said Picard.

"All systems functional." said La Forge. "Inverse warp is ready."

"Picard to Transporter Room 3," said Picard. "Mr. Data, how long do you estimate it will take to initiate the transport?"

"_Taking into account the amount of interference in the wormhole and the amount of time it will take to establish a pattern lock, I estimate it will take at least five minutes to complete the procedure."_

"Very well. Mr. La Forge you may begin when you're ready."

"Aye sir, activating inverse warp field." The ship schematic on his engineering screen now had the same oval-shaped silhouette that was shown to him during the briefing earlier. The warp field was active.

"How long before we know if it works?" asked Riker. The ship shuddered slightly not long after he spoke causing him to grab the arms of his chair. "Guess that answers my question."

"_Data to bridge, the inverse warp field is definitely having an effect. I am now scanning for Captain Sisko's pattern."_

For minutes the force of the shuddering steadily increased, but it had no effect on Data. The entire time he was completely focused on his task, locating Sisko's pattern, which he finally did. "Captain, I have a lock." He was about to initiate transport when the gyration of the ship went from a shudder to a violent jolt. For the first time the android had to hold on to the console.

"_Get him out of there, now!"_

"Energizing." Data slid his hand upward along the console to activate the transporter. A humming sounds began to emanate from the transporter pad. He looked up and saw a humanoid shape materializing in the chamber. But something was wrong. Suddenly the matter stream began to fluctuate, and the shape started to disperse. "Captain, I am having trouble with the rematerialization process. I am narrowing the confinement beam." The shape again began to materialize on the pad. "Bridge, it is working." Transport was complete. A human male was standing on the transporter pad, but as quickly as he appeared he fell unconscious. It was Captain Sisko.

"_Data to bridge. Transport was successful. Captain Sisko is on board."_

A small cheer made its way around the bridge but was silenced by another violent rocking of the ship. "Good work Mr. Data." said Picard. "Mr. La Forge, deactivate the warp field."

"Aye sir." La Forge began pressing his console. He worked as fast as he could considering the circumstances. Completing his task was becoming increasingly difficult due to the continuous rocking of the ship.

"Bumpy ride." said Alec sarcastically, mocking the prediction that La Forge had made earlier.

"Mr. La Forge." urged Picard.

La Forge heard his Captain but it didn't make him work any faster. The incompletion of his task was not due to the gyration of the ship, but due to the fact that he could not do it. "Captain, the field won't deactivate."

"Why?" asked Riker.

The ship rocked violently again. "The field generators have locked." La Forge tried everything he could short of ejecting the warp core, but nothing worked. "It's no use Captain, the field can't be shut down."

"Picard to Data, is the transporter still working?"

"_Yes Captain."_

Picard had only one thing on his mind. They came here to do a job and he intended to make sure they completed it. "Beam Captain Sisko to an escape pod and launch it. Set auto navigation to exit the wormhole."

"_Aye Captain."_ After a brief delay Data was once again heard on the comsystem. _"Transport complete. I am launching the escape pod."_

"Acknowledged Commander."

Alec read his console, and he didn't like what he saw. "Captain, something's wrong, I'm reading a buildup of anti-neutrinos."

"How is that possible?" asked Riker.

"It has to be because of the inverse warp field." Alec kept his eyes on his console for any changes in sensor readings, which didn't take long to appear. "What the hell? Captain, if these sensor readings are correct, there's a massive anti-neutrino field forming out there. I'm detecting it throughout the entire corridor."

"Does it pose any danger?"

"It might. But I nev-" A blinding light filled the bridge. The ship rocked so hard that everybody on the ship was either thrown out of their seat or knocked down. Anyone not knocked out by the force was rendered unconscious by the electromagnetic pulses that radiated from the consoles.

Jones stepped back onto the ops in a fresh uniform. He still cited several giggles from some of the Bajoran officers. Nog kept his eyes on his console so he wouldn't be tempted to laugh.

Bashir walked up to him and whispered. "You missed a bit behind your right ear."

Jones' right arm instantly shot up and felt behind his ear. He exhaled and grumbled when he found nothing there. He did not enjoy being joked upon, it happened too many times during his academy days.

Ops was almost completely silent. The Enterprise entered the wormhole almost twenty minutes ago and Kira was starting to get apprehensive. After the Enterprise entered the wormhole Kira went into her office to wait. She read status reports and duty rosters but soon the tension got to her and she left the office.

"Have you picked up anything yet Nog?"

"Nothing yet sir."

"Something isn't right." said Dax, shaking her head. "They've been in there too long."

"I agree." said Kira as she made her way to the turbolift. "Prepare to launch the Defiant."

"Wait a minute," said Nog. "I'm reading elevated neutrino levels. Something's coming through the wormhole."

Kira turned away from the turbolift and stepped down to the lower level. "On screen." On the viewscreen the wormhole opened. What came out looked like some sort of energy wave, none of them had seen anything like it before. "Nog, what the hell is that?"

"It's some kind of anti-neutrino shockwave."

"Where did an anti-neutrino wave come from?"

"Colonel," said Nog. "Something else is coming out of the wormhole."

As the shockwave dissipated they could see the wormhole more clearly. Something came out although it wasn't the Enterprise, but rather something much smaller. Too small to identify at present. "Magnify." The image on the viewscreen tripled in size, the object could now be seen in detail. It was a small, almost triangular shaped craft. "That's a Starfleet escape pod."

"You're right. I'm scanning the pod" Nog activated his sensors. Inside the pod was a single human life sign. "Colonel! It's Captain Sisko! If only Jake could have made it here for this."

Kira snapped to attention. The Enterprise had done it, they'd retrieved the Captain. But where were they? "Why would they put him in a pod instead of- oh no."

"They couldn't have." said Dax, thinking the same thing.

"Let's go." said Kira.

Kira led the senior staff onto the turbolift. All were shocked by the sight of the escape pod on the viewscreen. The only reason the Enterprise was here in the first place was because they were trying to help, and they may have been destroyed. None of them knew whether they could live with something like that.

"Defiant." said Kira.

"What happens if they were destroyed?" asked Nog.

"Then may the Prophets guide them."


	6. The Delta Quadrant

_Chapter 6_

_The Delta Quadrant_

_Captain Kathryn Janeway was stone-faced, which was how she normally looked when they were in mortal danger. One of the Voyager crews worst fears has come back to haunt them. A Borg cube discovered them and proceeded to follow them. Janeway thought they had seen the last of the Borg, but obviously she was mistaken. "All stations report." When Voyager first started the journey home seven years ago, Janeway seemed so cold, so cut-off. But over the years the crew got to know her and vice-versa._

_On Janeway's left was her first officer Commander Chakotay, the former commander of the Maquis crew members that joined Voyager. "Captain," said Chakotay. "All decks report ready for Borg attack." There was no person alive that Janeway trusted more than her first officer. Holding a rank of commander before leaving Starfleet, Janeway reinstated his former rank and welcomed him and the rest of the Maquis onto Voyager. It was Starfleet's loss when he left to join the Maquis. When that second chance came along seven years ago he was more grateful than he had ever been in his entire life._

_Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was at the tactical/security station at the rear-end of the bridge. "Shields at full power, phasers and torpedoes ready." Being a Vulcan, Tuvok never felt fear when encountering the Borg or any other dangerous species. Tuvok had been Janeway's trusted advisor and tactical officer for many years, but he was still frequently surprised by Janeway's 'most illogical behavior.' Which is fairly difficult for a Vulcan like Tuvok._

"_Helm control available in all flight modes." said Lieutenant Tom Paris. He was the most highly skilled pilot that Janeway had ever seen. She made the right choice seven years ago when she got him released from the Federation Penal Settlement in New Zealand. Like Chakotay he too was very grateful for the second chance._

_Ensign Harry Kim stood at the operations station. "Structural integrity at full power." Kim was the youngest of the senior officers, but he was also one of the most intelligent officers on the ship. Kim was frequently in charge of the night shift on the bridge. Other than that he was rarely in the command chair in the center of the bridge. But this was one situation that he was more than happy to forego sitting in the captain's seat._

"_How many photons do we have left?" asked Janeway._

"_Six." replied Tuvok._

"_Damn, I guess that'll have to do." said Janeway. "Bridge to engineering."_

"_Torres here."_ said the half-human, half-Klingon chief engineer. She was far from Janeway's first choice for chief engineer. Her attitude problems made her uneasy to be around, she even broke another officer's nose once. But after numerous recommendations from Chakotay and a first hand experience showed Janeway just how brilliant Torres was, and that she was the perfect choice for chief engineer.

"B'Elanna, can you give me anything more for the engines?"

"_We've already been at maximum warp longer than the engines were designed Captain. We're lucky we're still in one piece."_

Tuvok was monitoring his sensors for any change in Borg activity. He didn't anticipate any changes, the Borg wouldn't give up. He kept his eyes on the sensor display, it was then he noticed something else appear on his scans. It just appeared out of nowhere. He performed a quick analysis of the readings, the results surprised him. "Captain, sensors have just picked up a wormhole 1/4 a light-year away."

Janeway turned her head briskly to face her tactical officer. "Why didn't your sensors detect it before?"

"It just appeared. I do not believe it was there before."

"Mr. Kim, is it the Barzan wormhole?"

Scanning." Kim promptly performed his own analysis. "Negative, the readings don't match." He was about to perform a more detailed scan when the computer found a match for the previous sweep. "Captain, the electromagnetic variances match with the Bajoran wormhole."

Tuvok's eyes hadn't left his console. The readings changed again as something else appeared on his sensors. "Scans have just picked up a ship emerging from the wormhole." said Tuvok. "The wormhole has closed behind the vessel. Their systems appear to be down."

"What type of ship?" asked Chakotay.

"It appears to be a Federation starship. However I have never seen this configuration before."

"Is it Starfleet?" asked Janeway.

"I believe so. I am attempting to obtain the registry number." replied Tuvok. "NCC-1701-E, U.S.S. Enterprise."

Janeway instantly pushed herself up from her chair and stepped forward, her mouth was hanging open. Chakotay stood from his own chair and moved to her side. "The Enterprise." he said.

"Tom," said Janeway. "Plot an intercept course."

"Yes ma'am."

"Engage." Janeway returned to her seat, hoping the crew was alive. They could use all the help they could get against the Borg. Type IX phaser banks and six Mark VI photon torpedoes won't do much good against a Borg cube.

It took them forty-two minutes to reach the Enterprise. Upon arrival Janeway ordered a sensor scan. "It is 680 meters in length. I am detecting 760 individual life signs on board, all of them are unconscious. I am also detecting one android. It too is off-line. Life-support systems are active. Everything else is off-line. She is adrift."

"Looks like they came here by accident." said Chakotay, reading Tuvok's results from his own console.

"On screen."

Paris whistled. "Look at that, now that's a ship." The Enterprise's dark, shadowed form was displayed on the viewscreen. She was indeed long, and quite sleek. Her warp nacelles made up more than half of the ships length. The primary and secondary hulls were darkened without light emanating from the vessels windows. The saucer section was more elliptical than round, and protruded forward instead of to the sides. Much the opposite of her Galaxy-Class predecessor. 

As the ship rotated helplessly in space, her features could be clearly seen. One of the first things to be observed was the registry number on the saucer section just above the bridge. 'U.S.S. ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-E.' Just above the registry was a curved phaser bank, one of many throughout the surface of the ship. Janeway counted at least ten. She also saw what looked like a torpedo launcher on the underside of the saucer section. There were numerous escape pods located throughout the hull of the saucer section, and several more on the secondary hull. Two impulse engines were located on both sides of a shuttlebay on the aft saucer section. Another shuttlebay was located at the very aft of the stern in between the nacelle pylons. Lastly Janeway five more torpedo launchers, one aft near the top of the secondary hull, and four located on the very bottom of the secondary hull, two fore and two aft.

Everyone was so caught up in the thrill of the moment that they forgot about the immediate threat of the Borg. Chakotay snapped himself out of it. "The cube should have reached us by now."

"It has slowed to Warp 2," said Tuvok. "Most likely to ascertain the tactical capability of the Enterprise. I estimate they will reach our position in approximately 9 days."

"I'm beaming over there." said an excited Janeway. "Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, you're with me. Harry, you have the bridge."

"Yes ma'am." said Kim.

"Janeway to sickbay."

"_Sickbay here."_

"Doctor, equip your mobile emitter and meet us in transporter room 2."

"_On my way."_

"Let's go." Janeway led the team onto the turbolift. She was one captain that exercised her right to join an away team more than the average. "Transporter room two."

"Why do you think the wormhole put them here?" asked Paris.

"I don't know." replied Janeway. "But if the ship's disabled I think it's safe to assume that they didn't come here by choice."

"What do we do once we get there?" asked Chakotay.

"First we revive the crew. Then we find out how they got here. Maybe we can use the same method to get home."

"Whatever we do we should do it fast." said Paris. "we've only got nine days before that Borg cube gets here."

The turbolift came to a stop and they stepped out. They walked across the corridor and entered the transporter room. The Doctor was already waiting for them. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Beam us directly to the Enterprise bridge." said Janeway, immediately stepping onto the pad.

"Coordinates laid in." said the transporter chief.

"Energize." said Janeway

Picard awoke dazed lying on the floor of the bridge. He was looking at the face of a bald man. He thought he was waking up looking in a mirror but then realized it was a Mark I EMH. Which confused him further because they were no longer being used for anything other than scrubbing plasma conduits.

"Rise and shine." said the rather cheerful EMH.

"What..." Picard cut himself off, he had trouble focusing. "What is going on?" Still half-dazed he looked around his bridge. Although his sight was a little blurry he could see that several of his officers were still unconscious on the floor. He looked up and saw an attractive female Starfleet captain kneeling down before him. She looked familiar.

"Greetings Captain Picard. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway."

"Janeway?" He repeated the name, making sure he heard correctly. Now he knew why she looked familiar. "Of the starship Voyager. Where are we?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this." Janeway stalled. There really was no easy way to tell him, so she just came out with it. "You're in the Delta Quadrant."

"What? How?" Picard tried to stand but his legs were weak and he fell back to the floor. Janeway and the Doctor grabbed his arms to help cushion his fall.

"Careful," said the Doctor. "You took a nasty fall there. You're lucky you don't have a concussion."

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened." said Janeway.

"I don't know exactly. We were in the wormhole, we had just beamed Captain Sisko to an escape pod. Then there was this bright light." Picard began to regain his coherence, finding it easier to concentrate. "How's my ship?"

"Don't worry, from what we can see your ship's fine."

After the bridge crew was revived the Doctor and Paris proceeded to the Enterprise sickbay to revive the chief medical officer and the medical staff. They needed as much help as they could to revive the rest of the crew. Upon entering sickbay they saw several members of the medical staff lying on the floor in various points of the room. They also saw a red-headed woman sitting with her head on a desk in the sickbay's office. Paris went to the nearest console to look at the medical systems, and found a pleasant surprise as he saw the readout. "They have an EMH. And it's still on-line. It also looks like they have holo-emitters on each deck."

"That's a plus." said the Doctor. "Activate it."

"Computer, activate the emergency medical holographic program."

The EMH appeared in the center of the room. It was a woman, a very attractive woman, with red hair that went to her shoulders. "Welcome to sickbay. How may I help you?"

"Well one thing's for sure Doc," said Paris as he examined the hologram. "The EMH's have gotten a whole lot more good-looking since we've been gone. And more polite."

"Politeness like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder Mr. Paris." said the Doctor. "That must be the Mark IV EMH."

"Excuse me," said the female EMH. "But may I ask who you are and why you activated me?"

"We need your help in reviving the crew," said Paris, he felt guilty for talking about the EMH like she wasn't there. They had done the same thing to the Doctor when he was first activated. "Somehow they were rendered unconscious in an accident."

"Let's get started then." said the EMH as she grabbed a med-kit. 

"Mr. Paris, I'll revive the chief medical officer and the medical staff." said the Doctor. "You and my counterpart revive the crew."

"Sure thing Doc." said Paris. "It's your ship, lead the way."

Paris and the female EMH exited the sickbay. The Doctor entered the office and placed his med-kit on the desk. Opening the med-kit he pulled out a hypospray and put it to the woman's neck. She awoke briskly, looking around. The Doctor was perplexed. It was the female EMH that Lieutenant Paris just activated. She saw the Doctor and seemed puzzled. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the emergency medical holographic program from the starship Voyager."

"Voyager? What's going on?"

"That may take some explaining. But right now we need your help in reviving the rest of your crew."

Crusher stood up from behind her desk, walked out of her office and grabbed the nearest med-kit. "I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher by the way."

"I- don't have a name." said the Doctor. "But I'm pleased to meet you nonetheless."

"If we're going to revive the rest of the crew, a little more help wouldn't hurt." said Crusher. "Computer, activate the EMH program."

"_That program is currently active."_

"We already took the liberty of activating your EMH." said the Doctor. "My so-called nurse is out helping her revive your crew."

"We had best help them. Let's go-" Crusher stopped herself, not sure what to call the EMH.

"Doctor, that's what the Voyager crew calls me."

"Doctor."

System after system soon came back on-line as the repair teams worked. Shields and weapons were top priority, preparations had to be made for the arrival of the Borg ship. When repairs were finished both senior staffs met in the observation lounge of the Enterprise. There weren't enough chairs for everyone so some of the Enterprise officers gladly gave up their seats.

Janeway took particular notice of the glass display case opposite the window. Contained within were all the starships named Enterprise from the legendary first Enterprise commanded by Captain James T. Kirk, to the late Enterprise-D, and the current Enterprise-E. She also took notice of the uniforms the Enterprise crew were wearing. On the shoulder area where the departmental color used to be had been replaced with gray, and the collar now held the color of the officer's department which led down to a V-shaped section in the center of the uniform.

It didn't take long for the meeting to get underway. There was really only one question on everybody's mind. "Geordi," said Riker. "How the hell did we end up here?"

"According to the sensors," said La Forge. "When we activated the inverse warp field, it caused a steady increase in anti-neutrinos. The anti-neutrino field began to spread throughout the wormhole until finally its spatial matrix began to destabilize. This caused the Gamma Quadrant entrance to start shifting positions. I think those jolts we felt in the wormhole were when it was shifting. The bigger the shift, the bigger the jolt."

"An interesting turn of events." said Tuvok.

"The question now," said Moore. "Is how do we get back?"

"I wish we could help you with that Lieutenant." said Janeway.

Alec had trouble focusing. He hadn't spoken much since being told that they were now in the Delta Quadrant, about 30,000 light years away from the Federation. His opinions and suggestions were always valuable to discussions, and Picard couldn't help but notice his silence. "Commander Wilson, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry sir," said Alec. "It's just that my wife is on DS9. I told her that I'd be back right away. Now she probably thinks I'm dead."

"Al," said Riker. "We are going to get back home. Believe that."

"Commander," said Picard sympathetically. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. But I need all my officers to focus right now. The more you're focused the better the chance that we'll get home."

Troi sensed there was something else. Alec wasn't telling everything. Whatever he was holding back was hurting him terribly. She'd never sensed anything like this from him before.

"Captain, I think we should start with the wormhole." said La Forge. "If I go over all the sensor data, I might be able to find a way to reopen it."

"I have scanned this region of space," said Seven Of Nine. "I can detect no traces of the wormhole. I do not believe we can reopen it."

"Nevertheless, it would be worth a try." said Picard. "Mr. La Forge, you and your engineering team get right on it. And Geordi, it would be helpful if you came to a solution before the Borg reach our position."

"I'll do my best Captain." said La Forge as he rose from his chair.

"Excuse me Mr. La Forge." said Janeway politely. "Feel free to use any of my crew should you require them."

"Actually Captain, I was hoping I could get Seven Of Nine's help. It looks as if anybody's going to help us get back it's her." La Forge had paid ample attention to the former Borg drone. He had read several write-ups on her, and now that he had seen her in person he thought she was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He wasn't going to get his hopes up thought, he had the tendency to go after the unattainable ones. He knew that she was assimilated as a child, and that her real name was Annika Hansen. She spent her entire life as a drone, and was then freed by the Voyager crew. Although there were several omissions from those files, it left out several particulars. One being how they came to meet her in the first place.

"Of course." said Janeway. "Seven, can you assist Mr. La Forge?"

"I will comply." said Seven as she followed La Forge out of the observation lounge.

"Now this Borg cube." said Picard. "How far away is it?"

"I estimate it will reach our position in 8 days, 23 hours, 36-"

"Thank you Mr. Data." said Picard.

When the Borg cube was mentioned, Troi felt immense anger and pain coming from Alec, it almost overwhelmed her. She looked over at him, his hands were formed into fists.

"Commander Wilson, I want you to schedule combat drills. I would like the Enterprise to be battle ready."

"Yes Captain."

"Number One, would you and Counselor Troi start preparing all decks. Most of the crew were on board the last time we encountered the Borg but I want to refresh them."

"Aye sir."

"Dismissed."

Janeway followed by dismissing her staff. She ordered Tuvok to schedule battle drills as well. After the room was vacated Janeway approached Picard. "Excuse me Captain, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you about this ship of yours."

"Yes, of course. Shall we go to my ready room?"

"By all means." Janeway followed Picard out of the observation. As she crossed the bridge she noticed it was darker than Voyager's, and it seemed to put off a less friendly tone. A more serious tone for more a more serious time. Entering Picard's ready room she was somewhat surprised that hers was much larger. It gave her a slight sense of superiority. But not much.

"Please have a seat Captain." said Picard as he walked to his replicator. "Can I get you anything?"

"Thank you. Coffee, black."

Picard turned back to the replicator. "Tea, Earl Gray, hot. Coffee, black." He removed the cups from the replicator and handed Janeway her coffee before sitting in his chair.

Janeway sipped her coffee. It tasted better than the coffee Voyager's replicators provided. Having the Enterprise around was going to come in handy in more ways than one.

When Alec's duty shift was over so he returned to his quarters. He went into his bedroom, unzipped his uniform tunic, and placed it on his bed. He then went back into the main area and approached his work desk. Going back to his quarters seemed odd without Rene there to greet him. For the first time in his life, he was feeling truly alone. "Computer, access my personal log."

"_Log accessed."_

Alec looked around his quarters, to the left of the door on the wall was a collection of his most valued possessions, a black belt in karate that he received several years ago, an antique katana sword in its sheath, and a rectangular block of metal that ancient Earth swordsmiths used to forge the weapon. He then turned his attention back to his work desk, next to his work monitor was his most valued possession, it was a photo of him and Rene at their wedding. He picked it up and held it in both hands.

"_Awaiting further command."_

"Begin new log entry." said Alec. "Personal log, stardate 55087.6. We've been in the Delta Quadrant for about four hours, and already I miss Rene like hell. Before I left DS9 she told me she was pregnant with twins. I hadn't been that happy since the day I married her. And now I may never see her again because of some damn rescue attempt on a man I don't even know. I don't want my children to grow up not knowing their father. I'm happy I was stationed aboard the Enterprise, but why the hell did it have to be this ship that was called to assist. I hope I see home again, I hope to see another sunrise from Tycho City. I hope to see my children born. But most of all, I hope I see Rene again. End log.

Alec left the main room and went into the dining area with his eyes on the replicator. He wanted something with kick to it, and he knew exactly what that was. "Romulan ale." He removed the glass from the slot and took a drink of the light blue liquid, as he swallowed the beverage he grimaced. He loved non-Earth beverages, especially Romulan ale. Now that it was no longer illegal in the Federation he could drink it freely. When it was no longer illegal, he took it upon himself to program it into the ship's replicator system. He needed something as potent as Romulan ale to take his mind off Rene. He noticed that he was still holding his wedding picture in his left hand. As he drank the rest of the ale, the door chime to his quarters sounded. He went back into the main area and put the picture back on his desk.

"Come in." The doors opened and Counselor Troi stepped into the room. _Oh no__I've dreaded this._

"Am I disturbing you Alec?"

"Not at all Deanna."

She knew he was lying but she stayed anyway. Although Troi had been to Alec and Rene's quarters before, she felt like a stranger in them. She was good friends with Rene, but since Rene wasn't on the ship, she felt like she had no right to be there. Troi looked at the wall with Wilson's possessions hanging on it. She examined them, trying to understand him better. She stopped when she noticed the katana. "I've never seen this here before? When did you get it?"

"I've actually had it for several years, I just recently brought it out of storage."

"What is it?"

"That is an ancient Earth weapon called a katana. A sword." replied Alec. "It's almost 700 years old. They are made today only in remote areas of Japan. But this one, this is an antique." He took it off the wall and grasped the handle, he then unsheathed the weapon. It came out of the protective cover with a noticeable scraping sound. "This, would cut a bat'leth in half with one blow. I think the Klingons could appreciate a weapon like this." Alec sheathed the weapon with the same scraping sound and hung it back on the wall.

"I see you're very interested in your planet's past."

"Yes, I am."

Troi sensed how alone Alec was feeling. She knew he wouldn't be in the mood to discuss his problems but she had a duty to help the members of the crew when they were upset. Alec stepped away from the wall and proceeded to sit at his work desk, activating his computer console he noticed Troi still standing along the along. "May I help you Counselor?"

"Actually," said Troi as she turned to face him. "I was wondering if I can help you."

"With what?" asked Alec, knowing full well she saw through his facade.

Alec's discomfort was becoming more apparent. Troi had to be careful not to push him to the point of a breakdown. "You didn't tell the Captain everything. When the Borg were mentioned I sensed extreme anguish. What is it you didn't want to tell him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alec began to raise his voice. "It's personal."

Troi stepped closer to Alec's desk. "If you don't tell me I won't be able to help."

"Maybe I don't want help."

"That's not true," said Troi, still stepping closer. "We both know that." Alec was silent. Troi hated it when her patient's didn't speak. She leaned down on his desk with both hands, looked him in the eye and spoke firmly. "Look, if you don't tell me, I'll go look at your record and find out that way. But I'd prefer it if you tell me."

"Fine," Alec abruptly stood up from his desk. "You really want to know what's wrong?"

Troi continued to lean on Alec's desk. "Yes, I do."

"Okay. It happened twelve years ago. My parents were stationed aboard the U.S.S. Melbourne." Troi now knew what was bothering Alec, why he had such hatred for the Borg. Alec saw the look on her face he knew she understood. He didn't need to be a telepath to figure it out. "That's right Deanna, my parents were killed in the Battle of Wolf 359." Alec turned away from Troi and walked to the window.

"Why didn't you say anything to Captain Picard?"

"I don't like discussing it with anyone." said Alec with his back to her. "Besides, it's not as if it's classified."

"Yes, but why didn't you tell him what wa-"

"Because I know what Starfleet did to him!" Alec yelled as he spun around to face Troi. His sudden outburst surprised her. She had never seen him like this, and she never expected he was even capable of it. "When the Borg attacked the Federation a few years ago, they ordered him to take the Enterprise and patrol the Neutral Zone. If the Captain knew what happened to my parents, he'd think my hatred towards the Borg would affect my judgment in a battle situation, and he'd relieve me of duty until the Borg threat was over."

"Would he be right in doing so?" As soon as she asked that question she knew she had made a mistake. _Oh no,__that was stupid._

"I am a Starfleet officer. I have a duty. I don't let my personal feelings get in the way of that."

"You're right, I'm sorry." said Troi. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know that Deanna," said Alec, lowering his voice. "and I appreciate it but I don't want help right now."

"Alright. But sooner or later I want you to come see me." She turned away from the desk and went to exit the room.

"Deanna wait." Alec hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to share this next piece of information. "There is something else."

"What is it?"

"Before I left DS9, Rene told me she was pregnant."

"I know." said Troi with a smile.

"You know?!" exclaimed Alec. "How do you know?"

"Before we left for the wormhole," said Troi. "Rene contacted me in my quarters and told me."

"Deanna," Alec stepped forward to the sofa and leaned down on it with his arms crossed. "I want to ask you a favor."

"Of course Alec, anything."

"Please don't tell anyone about my parents."

"I won't for the moment, but if the time comes that I think you're unfit to remain on duty, I'll have no choice but to tell Captain Picard."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Deanna."


	7. The Enterprise

Chapter 7

The Enterprise

"I see you have Alec Wilson on your ship."

"Yes, he's one best officers." said Picard. "You've heard of him?"

"When I was choosing my crew for Voyager, I tried to have him transferred from the Zhukov, but Captain Gleason wasn't giving him up."

"He's been on board for seven months, ever since the Enterprise chief of security was killed on an away mission, so far he's been invaluable to the ship." said Picard "The first time I heard of Alec Wilson was two years ago when he was chief of security and second officer of the Lakota. She had gotten into a battle with a Dominion Battleship, it was easily twice as large as the Enterprise-D and three times as strong. The captain and first officer were unconscious. With the assistance of the Lakota helmsman, Alec destroyed the ship by targeting key areas and delivering striking blows with what was left of the weapons. When I heard about that, I wanted that man on my ship. The Lakota was taken off the front, and Captain Gleason owed me a favor so I put in a request to have him transferred aboard the Enterprise."

_He could give Tuvok a run for his latinum._ Janeway sipped her coffee. She was curious as to what happened to Picard's previous command. According to the dedication plaque on the bridge, she knew the ship was launched five years ago, which meant that the Enterprise-D was either destroyed or decommissioned not long after Voyager was brought to the Delta Quadrant. Janeway assumed it was the former, since Galaxy-Class starships are supposed to have a service life of about one hundred years. "If I may ask, what happened to the Enterprise-D?"

The thought of his former command always made Picard ache, and this time was no different. He missed that ship, she truly went before her time. Although he had saved the Federation several times on board the Enterprise-E, she could never quite fill the gap in his heart left by her predecessor. "The Enterprise-D was destroyed orbiting Veridian III. The Duras sisters had somehow found a way to penetrate the shields. Captain James T Kirk. and I were down on the planet trying to prevent a Dr. Soran from firing a solar probe into the Veridian star. The Enterprise destroyed their Bird-Of-Prey, but she suffered heavy damage and a warp core breach occurred. She completed an emergency saucer separation, but the shockwave from the explosion disabled the saucer and they were forced to crash land on the planet."

"Excuse me," said Janeway, not sure if she had heard correctly. "But you did say Captain Kirk."

"Yes I did. If you don't mind though I'll explain at a different time."

"Of course. Now, what about the Enterprise-E?"

"The Enterprise-E is a Sovereign-Class starship, launched on stardate 49027.5. Originally she was going to be launched as the U.S.S. Sovereign seeing as how she was the prototype. But when the Enterprise-D was destroyed Starfleet changed the name. She is the most advanced starship in the fleet. Mainly designed to fight the Dominion and the Borg."

"I guess Voyager couldn't stay state-of-the-art forever." said Janeway.

"In every aspect she is superior to the Enterprise-D. I am fortunate to be her captain."

Janeway took a sip from her coffee. "I have to say," said Janeway. "From what I've read about you, it's the other way around."

"Thank you Captain." said Picard.

"Please, call me Kathryn." replied Janeway.

La Forge yawned. He and Seven Of Nine had been working for hours on a way to reopen the wormhole and fatigue was starting to take him over. The pulsing of the warp core behind him didn't help much either. So far they had been unsuccessful in their attempts. La Forge's best shot didn't work. He tried using a modified neutrino beam, much like the one Lieutenant Dax used on Deep Space Nine. But as Seven Of Nine said so bluntly beforehand, it didn't work. "Try a high-level tachyon scan." said La Forge.

"Scan is negative, no neutrinos detected."

La Forge yawned again. "You want some coffee?" He needed caffeine. Between the hypnotic pulsing of the warp core and lack of sleep he needed all the help he could to stay awake.

"Coffee is irrelevant. We must concentrate on the task at hand. But thank you." Seven was still developing her social skills, and occasionally had to remind herself to be polite.

"Suit yourself. Raktajino." La Forge removed the Klingon coffee from the replicator. As he returned to his seat he took a sip. "Ahh. That's better." Setting the coffee down on the surface of the work station he looked back to his console. Nothing, after hours of work they'd accomplished nothing.

Seven arose from her chair and walked past the warp core to another station. She looked up at the core as she went by it. It was larger than Voyager's, and of different design. Reaching the other console she noticed several officers whispering to each other. They were nervous around her, and understandably so. They had barely survived their own clash with the Borg five years ago. She encountered the same behaviour when she became part of Voyager's crew. Seven promptly returned to her previous workplace and ignored the glances aimed her way. "Your Enterprise, it is an impressive starship. A most efficient design. I doubt the Federation fleet could have defeated the Borg without it."

"Thank you. Voyager's not bad either." said La Forge.

"Your Lieutenant Commander Wilson is also impressive."

"Alec? Yeah, he's a good officer." said La Forge as he drank his coffee.

"That is an understatement." said Seven. "If he had been captured instead of Captain Picard, the Borg would have succeeded in assimilating the Federation."

Seven's words made La Forge freeze. He was sure he looked odd just sitting there with his coffee mug held in front of his face but he didn't care. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He knew Alec was an exceptional officer, even one of the best he'd ever seen, but he never would have thought that Alec would have made that big of a difference in the fate of the Federation. If Seven is right, then they might soon find out.

Tuvok was on his way to Lieutenant Commander Wilson's quarters. He was curious about the defensive capabilities of the Enterprise and knew the best person to talk to was her chief tactical officer. He looked at the name on the doors to make sure he had the right room, when Tuvok saw that he was he pushed the door chime. "Come in." said a voice from inside. Tuvok stepped inside. When the doors closed behind him he was shrouded in darkness. The lights in the room were deactivated. On his right along the wall he saw Alec sitting at a desk, light shining on his face from the monitor mounted on the surface.

"What can I do for you?" asked Alec still looking at the monitor.

"Commander," said Tuvok. "I wish to ask you about the Enterprise defensive capabilities." Alec sighed, almost annoyed. Tuvok being an excellent judge of human behaviour recognized the reaction right away. "I could come back later if you wish."

"Oh, n-no, no." said Alec. "I was getting bored. I can use the company. Computer, lights." The lights in the room lit up to their normal level. Tuvok could now see the room in more detail. There was a potted plant on a table in the corner of the room, some of the leaves were starting to turn brown. As Alec pushed himself up his hand turned the monitor around. Tuvok could now see what was being displayed. The monitor on Alec's desk was displaying pictures of him and a human female. "Go ahead, shoot."

Tuvok held his P.A.D.D. before him ready to input information. "What is the Enterprise's shield capacity?"

"The shield grid is an automatic modulation system with a capacity of 4,563,000 TeraJoules."

"Impressive. What is the hull composition?"

"The ship's skin is a heavy Duranium tritanium double hull with a 10 centimeter thick ablative armor plate. Ablative armor is designed to vaporize under weapons fire, it dissipates energy and protects the ship's systems. Currently the only ship in the fleet to have it." Alec was posted on the Enterprise seven months ago. He was the tactical officer aboard the U.S.S. Lakota for two years. During his posting on the Lakota he had received four commendations for exceptional performance. All of which were received during the war. It was his performance on the Lakota which earned him a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. He now knew more about the Enterprise tactical systems than anybody else in the fleet. Even more than those that built her.

"Most impressive. What is the phaser and torpedo capability?"

"Prepare to say impressive again Mr. Tuvok." said Alec. "The Enterprise-E has fourteen Type XII phaser banks. Six torpedo launchers, three forward, three aft, with an arsenal consisting of quantum and photon torpedoes."

"Fascinating. What is her torpedo compliment?"

"She has a full compliment of 300 quantum torpedoes and 280 photon torpedoes." said Alec. "Another feature of the Sovereign-Class starship is her separation ability."

"Separation ability?"

"Yes. Just like the Galaxy-Class, the Sovereign-Class can separate if it has to. If it does separate the enemy will want to steer clear of the saucer section. It has the main quantum torpedo launcher and houses eleven of the phaser banks."

"Thank you Commander." said Tuvok. "This experience has been most enlightening."

Moore was relaxing in his quarters with a glass of Saurian Brandy. After a long duty shift, one which felt like it dragged on for days, he planned on doing nothing else until his next turn at the helm. In his hand was a P.A.D.D. containing files on Voyager. Like many other Starfleet officers he was fascinated with her and her crew. When normal contact was established using the data stream, countless requests for information updates were sent in, Moore was one of them.

The sounds of the door chime startled him as he was not expecting any visitors. "Yeah." Moore recognized his visitor right away, being a pilot himself Tom Paris was one of his favorite officers to read about. "Can I help you Lieutenant?"

"Pardon me sir, but Tuvok's aboard asking questions about your ship's tactical systems so I figure I might as well get some information from her chief pilot."

"Sure," said Moore. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." said Paris as he sat down in the chair opposite his host.

Moore took a sip of his brandy before setting the glass on the table. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

"First things first." said Paris eagerly. He needed to ask the question that was on his mind ever since he first saw the Enterprise. "How fast is she?"

"Ah. Good question." said Moore. "Two years ago she was installed with a new advanced warp core, she has a maximum top speed of warp 9.996."

"9.996?!" exclaimed Paris. Voyager's top speed was only 9.9, a third the maximum of the Enterprise. "For how long?"

"Theoretically forty-eight hours. Since it was installed we haven't tested the engines at full capacity."

"If I were at the helm," said Paris. "I'd be tempted to try it out when the Captain's not there."

"Believe me, I've wanted to."

"What's her maneuverability like?"

"The Sovereign-Class starship has the maneuvering capabilities of a ship a quarter of it's size."

"So she can move better than Voyager?" asked Paris, almost unable to believe it.

"If I had to pick a starship that she could move like, it would be a Saber-Class."

"Saber-Class?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that." Moore realized what had happened. He had just named a starship class that Paris would be completely unaware of. "The Saber-Class starship was commissioned five years ago."

"I've been away too long. I can't imagine how many new classes of ships have been commissioned since we've been gone."

"There aren't as many as you'd think." said Moore. "The most well-known are the Sovereign-Class, the Akira, the Prometheus, the Saber, and the Steamrunner."

"I'll have to take a look at your database."

"My first assignment out of the academy was as a helm officer on the U.S.S. Thunderchild, an Akira-Class starship." Moore turned his computer console. He brought up some data on his former post and turned the monitor towards Paris. "She was a pretty sweet ship. I was a little upset when I was transferred. But it quickly faded, I couldn't ask for more than the Enterprise."

"I didn't think anyone else besides me knew what the word 'sweet' meant." said Paris as he looked at the stats. It was a very unique starship design. A round saucer section connected to the aft portion by a catamaran hull. Protruding downward from the aft section were two warp nacelles. _He's right though, that is a sweet ship._

"You should talk to my buddy Alec, he's more interested in Earth's past than anyone I've ever seen." Moore took on more drink of his brandy before pushing the empty glass away. "It may also interest you to know that we have one of your shuttles on board."

"One of my shuttles?" asked Paris. "You have a Delta Flyer?"

"Soon, every ship in the fleet will have a Delta-Class shuttlecraft on board. When Starfleet first received the specs in the data stream they were intrigued with the design. They made some modifications though."

"What kind of modifications?" Paris was almost afraid to ask.

"Not many. They replaced the controls from that holodeck program of yours, uh, Captain Proton. Starfleet wanted to be able to control the shuttles more accurately. They also replaced the Borg weapon systems with more conventional ones."

"Well I can't say I blame them for the weapons systems, but taking out my Captain Proton controls, that's just criminal."

"Oh I completely agree." said Moore. "Impulse engines are more efficient now as well. At sub-warp speeds we can move up to 15 faster than Voyager."

"Then I guess if you're ever outgunned you could really high-tail it out of there."

"I doubt that would ever happen" said Moore smugly. "But yes we could"

Picard and Janeway talked for hours his ready room. Picard talked about his experience with the Nexus and Captain Kirk, their encounter with Zefram Cochrane, the Dominion, and the incident at the Ba'ku world. Janeway talked about her bridge officers, the Caretaker, the Kazon, the Vidiians, and many of the other species they've encountered in the Delta Quadrant. anyway envied Picard, being captain of a ship that carries such a legendary name as Enterprise. In a way Picard envied Janeway, being able to make first contact with all sorts of new species, and exploring such a vast region of uncharted space. Voyager is one ship that has truly gone where no one has gone before.

"We even came upon the U.S.S. Equinox." said Janeway.

"The Equinox? They were reported missing before Voyager."

"Apparently they were brought to the Delta Quadrant by the same life-form as us."

"What happened to her?"

"When their situation became critical, they entered orbit around a planet inhabited by a species called the Ankari. The Ankari involved the Equinox crew in one of their sacred rituals. The ritual involved 'summoning a spirit of good fortune from another realm.' But the creatures weren't spirits."

"What were they?" asked Picard.

"They were some sort of nucleogenic life-form." replied Janeway. "The tricorder scans showed that they emitted high levels of antimatter. The Equinox crew traded for one of the summoning devices and found out that they could contain the life-forms using multi-phasic forcefields."

"I assume they used the life-form for energy."

"Correct." said Janeway. "Ten isograms of the converted alien increased the Equinox's warp factor by 0.03 for one month. They managed to go 10,000 light years in two weeks."

"How did they convert the alien into energy?"

"When the Doctor beamed over to the Equinox, he discovered that they were using some sort of matter conversion technology to extract the base proteins and turn the aliens into some sort of crystalline compound."

"I find it hard to believe that Captain Ransom would authorize such a procedure." said Picard.

"Apparently their time in the Delta Quadrant was more chaotic than ours." said Janeway. "In their first week they were attacked by an aggressive species and lost thirty-nine crew members."

"Half his crew." said Picard. "A Nova-Class starship, 70,000 light years from home. It's a wonder they made it as far as they did."

"And all they did to make it work," said Janeway. "was delete their EMH's ethical subroutines."

"If it weren't for your EMH, you probably would have never known."

"We're all quite proud of the Doctor." said Janeway.

"We should introduce our EMH's to each other."

"Our doctor told us that EMH's are no longer modeled after Lewis Zimmerman."

"That's true." said Picard. "They were converted into maintenance holograms. The Mark II EMH was programmed out of thin air with no model. The Mark III was modeled after Dr. Julian Bashir on Deep Space Nine, and I'm proud to say the Mark IV EMH is modeled after Dr. Crusher. The Enterprise was the first starship to be equipped with the Mark IV."

"What does she think about that?" asked Janeway.

"Even though it's modeled after her she swore she'd never use it." said Picard. "I'm curious Captain, these Vidiians, di-"

"_Riker to Captain Picard."_

Picard tapped his combadge, he waited until the usual clicking sound subsided before responding. "Picard here. Go ahead Number One."

"_Sir, you and Captain Janeway better come to the bridge."_

Picard and Janeway got up and walked out the door to the bridge. Riker was sitting in the center chair, his face fixed on the viewscreen. Troi was on his left, everyone else was at their stations, not moving a muscle. When he saw Picard he stood out of the chair, relinquishing command of the ship to her captain.

"Report." said Picard.

"Captain," said Riker. "The Borg ship has increased its speed to warp 9. They'll reach our position in five minutes."


	8. The Battle

_Chapter 8_

_The Battle_

_A heavy weight pressed down on Picard's chest. Every time he encountered the Borg he was terrified. Although he would never admit it to his officers. He had to show a brave face even though they all felt the same way. An example had to be set and as captain that duty fell to him. The air on the bridge physically chilled itself, making everyone in the room stand on edge._

"_Red alert! All hands to battle stations!" Immediately after Picard changed the situation status the lights dimmed and the emergency klaxon sounded, they didn't do much to improve the atmosphere. "Why has it increased speed?"_

"_I believe they have completed assessing our tactical capability and feel that we will be unable to withstand an attack." said Data._

"_Took them long enough." said Riker dryly._

_Alec and Moore stepped off the turbolift together and quickly made their way to their stations. The officers they replaced were clearly relieved._

"_Captain Janeway, considering the circumstances I feel it best you return to your ship." Janeway simply nodded and boarded the nearest turbolift, Picard turned back to his duty. "Commander, weapons and shield status."_

"_Phaser banks are fully charged, forward and aft torpedo bays are loaded, shields are at full power."_

"_I've channeled power from everything besides the environmental systems and propulsion to weapons and shields." said La Forge._

"_Lower the shields so Captain Janeway can beam back to Voyager."_

"_Aye sir," said Alec. After he lowered the shields he performed a scan of the oncoming Borg ship, it looked just as big on his sensor display. The results of the scan both pleased and confused him. "Captain, the Borg's power grid is fluctuating, it looks like they've already been in a battle."_

"_Mr. Data," said Picard. "In its present condition, do you believe the Borg ship poses a threat."_

"_I do not know sir."_

"_They obviously believe that they do." said Riker. "Why else would they increase speed."_

"_Sir, Captain Janeway has just beamed back to Voyager." Alec immediately raised the shields. He then performed a more thorough scan of the Borg cube, the results were even more confusing this time. "Captain, the Borg have definitely suffered damage, but I've never seen this weapon signature before." The final sensor results appeared on his screen, and they were the last thing he expected to see. "Wait a minute, I have."_

"_Where?"_

"_When my friend on the Prometheus transmitted information on the ship they found on Lorna Prime, he said that the ship had a biogenetically engineered weapon. The weapon signatures are on exact match."_

"_That's impossible." said Riker. "Lorna Prime is half a galaxy away."_

"_I know how it sounds Will, but I'm telling you they match. And just when we thought the mystery of Lorna Prime was almost solved."_

"_The level of tension among on the ship is rising." said Troi._

"_Understandable. The bridge is no exception."_

"_The cube will reach our position in two minutes." said Tuvok as he read his tactical display._

"_All available power to weapons and shields." said Janeway. "They may be having power fluctuations but I don't want to take any chances."_

"_Captain, the cube has dropped out of warp." Tuvok's console began to beep, they were receiving a message. "The Borg are transmitting."_

"_Let's hear it." said Chakotay._

_The channel opened with the terrifying chorus of thousands of voices united into one horribly familiar announcement of Borg superiority. __**"WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIPS. WE WILL ADD YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN. YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE US. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."**_

Picard could hear the Borg in his head. Thousands of voices, speaking indistinctly. It happened the last time they encountered them, and he wasn't sure if it was real or just in his head.

"They've just entered visual range."

"Alec, put the cube on screen." said Riker.

On the viewscreen they saw the Borg cube moving steadily closer to their position. Alec imagined what it must have been like for all those people at Wolf 359, and his parents, trying to get some idea of what they went through. Fear, panic, he felt them both, just as his parents must have felt. That only angered him more.

"Captain, the cube has entered weapons range." said Alec. "They are engaging tractor beams." The ship shuddered lightly as the Borg tractor beam impacted their shields. The massive cube on the viewscreen also had a tractor beam directed at Voyager. "Captain, the auto-modulation shielding is working, the Borg can't lock their tractor beam, they've have disengaged from us. Sir! they've locked on to Voyager!" Watching the viewscreen they saw Voyager had been ensnared. Two points of light appeared on Voyager's phaser bank, they moved closer together to converge and form a single beam. The thin red beam flew through space and hit the tractor source but had no effect on it.

"Open a channel to the Borg cube." said Picard.

"Channel open sir."

"Borg vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. Release your tractor beam or I will be forced to open fire."

"No response Captain."

Picard didn't really expect a response but his inner diplomat still took over sometimes. "Mr. Wilson, lock phasers on the tractor beam source."

"Target locked."

"Fire!"

A single phaser beam shot out from the saucer of the Enterprise. As it hit the source the surface exploded and the tractor beam ceased. Energy torpedoes shot out from several points on the cube's surface hitting both the Enterprise and Voyager. The ship shook slightly with each impact.

"Shields are holding." said Alec. "They seem to be concentrating most of their fire on Voyager."

"Evasive maneuvers," said Riker. "Pattern Holland-4." 

"Lock all weapons and return fire!"

Quantum torpedoes and phasers were blazing from the Enterprise. Explosions burst over the surface of the cube. Their regeneration was slowed from the battle damage that was already sustained, but despite the damage the Borg continued firing on both ships.

"Hail Voyager." said Picard.

The Enterprise bridge appeared on the viewscreen. Captain Picard was at the very center. "Captain Janeway, I know how to destroy the cube. Target your weapons onto the following coordinates." He entered something into his side panel.

"Coordinates received." said Tuvok.

"Thank you Captain." said Janeway.

As the viewscreen switched back to its previous display Tuvok scanned the coordinates that Picard had just sent them. "Captain, these coordinates are not indicative of any vital system."

"That's okay Tuvok, I trust his judgment."

Voyager rocked violently. Sparks spewed from consoles all over the bridge. Janeway had to hold onto her chair to prevent herself from being thrown out of it.

"Captain, shields have collapsed."

Picard hoped this would tactic would work again. It was effective when the Borg attacked Earth a few years ago, and there was no reason why it wouldn't work this time

"Forward shields down to 86." said Alec. "Captain! Voyager's shields are down!"

"This has gone on long enough." said Riker.

"I agree." said Picard. "Enterprise to Voyager, fire!"

Both ships simultaneously fired their weapons at a single point on the cube's surface. A massive hole slowly started to form in the already damaged hull, boring its way deeper and deeper inside the ship as every torpedo and phaser beam made contact. Voyager soon exhausted its supply of torpedoes but continued firing from every phaser bank that came into firing alignment of the wound. After several blasts, the hull of the immense cube shuddered, and massive green plumes of plasma fire burst from the surface.

"Captain," said Alec. "Their hull is collapsing!"

"Lieutenant Moore, full impulse. We need to clear that explosion."

As the ship moved away from the explosion several pieces of debris struck the shields, causing the ship to tremble and quake. Finally there was one final push as the shockwave caught up with them. And then everything was calm.

"All stop. Stand down from red alert." The klaxon ceased and the lights lit up to their normal level.

"Aye sir," said Moore. "Now reading all stop."

"Captain," said Alec. "Voyager's shield generators are badly damaged, and I am reading several microfractures along their hull."

"Hail them." said Picard. The Voyager bridge appeared on the viewscreen. The damage was very noticeable. The lights were dim, small clouds of smoke were in the air, computer screens were flashing, the screens were also charred, consistent with an overload in the ship's power systems. "Captain, do you require assistance with your repairs?"

"No thank you. We have an excellent engineering crew, but we require use of your sickbay, several officers have reported critical injuries and our EMH is off-line." 

"Of course. We'll transmit sickbay coordinates to your transporter room."

After three days of repairs Voyager was back to normal. The shield grid was at full, the warp drive had been restored, and the microfractures in the hull had been sealed before they could become breaches. Once everything checked out the Voyager senior beamed aboard the Enterprise and met in the observation lounge. Everyone was noticeably nervous and shaken.

"Captain Janeway," said Dr. Crusher. "I'm please to say all your injured officers will make a full recovery." 

"The Doc's back on-line." said Kim. "Naturally he complained about not being informed the Borg had reached our position." 

"All repairs are completed." said Tuvok. "Shields have been restored to full power, and hull integrity is at maximum, however we are out of photon torpedoes."

"That's not a problem Mr. Tuvok." said Picard. "I'll make available to you as many of our photon torpedoes that you can hold."

"Sir," said Alec. "We may have a problem."

"What is it Commander?"

Alec pressed the console on the table in front of him. On the nearest viewscreen in the lounge sensor reports were displayed. "These are sensor scans I've taken over the past few days. I've detected several transwarp conduits." He pointed to several distinct anomalies shown on the screen. That cube wasn't alone."

"I have detected them as well." said Seven. "However their trajectory suggests that they have not detected us."

"Let's try to keep it that way." said Janeway. "Captain, the last time we engaged the Borg, Seven informed us of a technology called multi-adaptive shielding. Her parents developed it in order to render themselves invisible to Borg sensors. Unfortunately the technology was assimilated."

"If I can study those plans," said La Forge. "I may be able to adjust them so the Borg sensors can't penetrate the shields. I'm probably going to need Alec's help though."

"Mr. Wilson, Mr. La Forge, make it so." said Picard. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes Captain there is." said Alec. All eyes were on him, he almost enjoyed the attention. "This concerns Voyager."

"What is it Commander?" asked an attentive Janeway.

"At the request of Counselor Troi I did a scan of your ship," said Alec. "I wasn't sure if you knew about this or not but I detected non-humanoid life."

"Non-humanoid life?!" Janeway tapped her combadge swiftly as she stood. "Janeway to Voyager, intruder alert."

"_What is it Captain?"_ asked the on-duty officer.

"The Enterprise tactical officer has detected non-humanoid life on board." Janeway had a suspicion what the life-form was. There was only one species they've encountered in the Delta Quadrant so far that was undetectable to their sensors. "Get back to Voyager. Chakotay, I want a deck by deck search. Modify the phasers to fire Borg nanoprobes. Seven, be prepared to replicate more if necessary."

"Yes Captain." said Seven.

Janeway remained behind as her staff left the observation lounge, she knew there'd be some questions for her.

"Captain, may I ask what is going on?"

"Two years ago," said Janeway. "We encountered a species that was at war with the Borg."

"Species 8472." said Picard.

"Yes."

Everything came flowing back to Riker. He had been trying to piece things together since the poker game and until now he couldn't. "I remember now. When Voyager's EMH was transferred aboard the Prometheus, he told Starfleet Command everything that had happened to them since their arrival in the Delta Quadrant, including their encounter with Species 8472. The Borg invaded fluidic space and tried to assimilate them, but they bit off more than they could chew."

"Information on Species 8472 was classified by Starfleet Command to all but its captains. How did you get it Number One?"

"You're not the only one with connections in Starfleet Captain." said Riker with a grin. He understood why the files had been classified. The Federation was still recovering from an attack by the Borg, and the people were scared enough at the beginning of a war with the Dominion. Things were bad enough without people having to worry about a species more powerful and malevolent than the Borg.

"It's time to open those classified files." said Janeway. "Species 8472 proved to be a bigger threat than the Borg. They weren't just at war with the Borg, Species 8472 were intent on destroying everything. They said they would 'purge our galaxy of all life.' When our doctor found a way to attack them at the cellular level I decided to use that as a bargaining chip for safe passage through Borg space. In exchange we would give them the research on how to fight the aliens."

Janeway told the story of Species 8472. They were the most dangerous force Voyager has ever encountered. If Voyager hadn't been lost in the Delta Quadrant, there was a change the galaxy might be overrun with them by now. When Janeway described their appearance Picard could see the image from the Starfleet file, they were not a friendly looking species.

"That must be why the Borg risked attacking us." said Riker. "And why they concentrated most of their fire on Voyager. They were after the alien."

A revelation hit Alec like a ship moving at warp ten. Several pieces of the Lorna Prime puzzle had just come into place. The picture could almost be seen, only one piece remained. "Captain, I just realized something. These aliens that Captain Janeway described, they're a match with what my friend on the Prometheus told me."

"You mean that ship on Lorna Prime?"

"Yes. The Prometheus must have found one of their ships. And that's why the Romulans wanted the planet. If those ships can cause that much damage to the Borg, imagine how much damage they can cause to the Federation."

"It's a good thing we stopped them." said La Forge. "Who knows what the Romulans could have done."

"Why would one of their ships be on a planet in the Alpha Quadrant?" Picard had just asked the question whose answer held the last piece of the puzzle. 

"For some reason I think it has something to do with our recent Borg encounter." said Alec. He also had the feeling that everything that happened to them in the past few days was connected. Lorna Prime, their rescue attempt on Captain Sisko, their arrival in the Delta Quadrant. It was all connected somehow.

"Makes sense." said Riker, stroking his beard. "The Borg was damaged by weapons fire from Species 8472."

All of this understandably disturbed Picard. They were still recovering from a brutal war, and the Romulans weren't making things any easier. The prospect of another aggressive species launching an attack didn't settle very well. "If this is an indication that the war has begun again then we must stop it."

"I agree," said Janeway. She vividly remembered the encounter with Species 8472, it was not something that she was fond of thinking about. "I saw nine of their bioships channel their firepower and destroy a planet. I'm not particularly eager to see that happen again."

Troi could sense the creature on Voyager, she didn't feel hatred or anger, she felt loneliness. She could even hear some of its thoughts, which with the odd exception she could normally only do with other Betazoids. "Captain, I'd like permission to help with the search. I can sense the alien on board Voyager. If I go on board I might be able to find it."

"Beverly," said Picard. "Captain Janeway told us they're telepathic, is there any chance of harm coming to the Counselor?"

"I can't answer that Jean-Luc, I've never seen any life-form like this before. It might be harmful to her and it might not."

"Contact with the alien never did any damage to Tuvok." said Janeway.

"But Tuvok is Vulcan." said Crusher. "Vulcans have different body chemistry than humans and Betazoids."

"Captain," said Troi. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"Deanna," said Riker. "Are you sure? We have no idea what contact with that alien will do to you."

Troi reached next to her and put her hand on top of Riker's. "Will, it's okay. I want to do this."

"Very well Counselor. Make it so. In case there's any trouble I'll have the transporter chief keep a constant lock on you. Dismissed."

As Troi turned to walk away Riker wouldn't release her hand. "Imzadi-"

"Will, don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Counselor," said Janeway. "I'll take you to Voyager."

"Thank you Captain." Troi's eyes met his until she left the observation lounge. Once he was out of sight she led Janeway onto the turbolift. "Transporter room 2." She could feel Riker's love and concern. Part of her didn't want to contact the alien but she felt she had to do what she could to help.

"Counselor," said Janeway. "I'll have Tuvok meet you with a phaser rifle. It's been modified to fire Borg nanoprobes."

"Thank you Captain. But is that really necessary?"

"I hope not. I've wanted to achieve peaceful relations with these aliens since the beginning. But should the alien attack, this is the only way we have to stop it. I hope you don't mind my saying so but I believe that Commander Riker would agree with me." The turbolift came to a stop. The two of them exited the turbolift and headed for the transporter room. The transporter chief was standing at his station. As they stepped onto the pad Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Voyager."

"_Voyager here,"_ said Kim. _"What is it Captain?"_

"Harry, inform the transporter room that Counselor Troi and I are beaming over."

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Janeway out."

"Energize." said Troi.


	9. The Alien

_Chapter 9_

_The Alien_

_The lights were dim. The only light in the corridor was supplied by the light on the phaser rifles and the red alert beacon flashing along the wall. Tuvok was on full alert. He had a strapped to his back for Counselor Troi as well as one in his hands. Stopping at a three-way junction in the corridor he rounded the left corner ready to fire. He saw the shape of a woman and realized it was Troi._

"_Commander," said Tuvok. "You should be more careful."_

"_I can feel the alien."_

_Tuvok took the rifle off his back and handed it to Troi. "Is it nearby?" _

"_Yes. It's also afraid. It knows we are aware of it."_

"_In that case we should find it quickly." said Tuvok. "Do you know what direction it is in."_

_Troi motioned down the corridor. "That way." Troi, Tuvok, and the five security guards walked down the corridor, shining their lights down every connecting junction they encountered. "It's close," said Troi. "And very afraid."_

"_I too can now sense the alien nearby."_

_A sound was emanating from the corridor around the corner. As they rounded the corner their fingers were ready to fire. The shape of the alien surprised them even though they were expecting it. The alien turned at them, ready to attack. The skin looked almost reptilian. On both sides of its neck were what looked like external tendons. The eyes were one of its oddest features. The pupils were shaped like crosses, surrounded by a dirty yellow iris. It had two very powerful looking legs at its side. And coming out of its lower back was a third leg, also very powerful looking. It was the strangest creature Troi had ever seen. Far from humanoid._

"_We don't want to hurt you," said Troi. "We only want to know why you're here."_

_A deep, sinister growl emanated from the creature's throat, it was about to attack when Troi tried to contact it telepathically._

_We don't want to hurt you._

The creature stopped in its tracks and looked at her, seemingly unsure what to think of her. Cautiously it backed off a few steps.

_Who are you?_

_My name is Deanna._

_Where are the Borg?_

_The ship that was chasing Voyager has been destroyed._

As Troi was communicating with the alien, Seven Of Nine was working her way down the corridor towards their position. When she rounded the corner, the alien saw her Borg implants and lunged ahead angrily.

_No! Don't!_

Tuvok took aim with his phaser rifle and fired at the alien. 8472 fell to the deck stunned, at the same time Troi screamed and fell to the deck as well, dematerializing soon.

The alien was laying on a biobed. It's large muscular legs and head hanging off the ends. Standing at the end of the table were Janeway and Tuvok. The Doctor was walking around sickbay holding a P.A.D.D..

"What is the alien's condition?" asked Tuvok.

"It is unconscious," replied the Doctor. "No permanent damage. Luckily Mr. Tuvok you didn't hit it in a vital area."

"When will it regain consciousness?" asked Janeway.

"Should be a matter of minutes." The Doctor approached the alien and held a small scanning device to its head. "Tell me Captain, how did you become aware of the alien?"

"The Enterprises' sensors are seven years more advanced than ours. They can obviously detect things that we can't."

Riker held Troi's hand as she lay unconscious on a biobed. Picard was standing at the foot of the biobed with Dr. Crusher. "Will she be okay?" asked Riker.

"She's going to be fine Will." replied Crusher. "She's only stunned because the alien was."

"What do you mean?" asked Picard.

"Physically there's nothing wrong with her. She was still in telepathic contact with the alien when it was shot." said Crusher. "When the alien was shot, its mind said it was stunned and it fell to the deck in response. The same thing happened with Troi. Her mind told her she was stunned so she too fell to the floor."

"It was almost like a psychosomatic response." said Picard.

"Exactly."

"Will she be able to communicate with the alien again?" asked Picard.

"If the alien doesn't get stunned again she should be fine." said Crusher. "Why?"

"The alien is in Voyager's sickbay. We need it to answer a few questions, and she seems to be the only one able to ask them."

"She should wake up in a few minutes."

The Doctor was holding his tricorder at the alien's head. The readings began to change, there was a chemical increase in the alien's system. "Captain," said the Doctor. "The alien is regaining consciousness." He put the tricorder down in the instrument tray and walked through the protective force field around the surgical bay, the field becoming visible for the split second the Doctor was in contact with it.

"_Picard to Janeway."_

"Janeway here, go ahead Captain."

"_Counselor Troi has regained consciousness and is ready to communicate with the alien."_

"The alien has just regained consciousness." said Janeway. "You may beam her directly to our sickbay if you wish." 

"_Very well. Commander Riker has also informed me that he will be joining Counselor Troi."_

"Understood. Awaiting transport."

"_Picard out."_

The alien was understandably upset and was lunging itself against the containment field, and it was only angered more when two figures began to materialize into existence near the Doctor's office. It was Troi and Riker. When the alien saw Troi it calmed down.

"Curious," said Tuvok. "it seems to a have some type of rapport with the Counselor."

"I'm probably the first humanoid life-form that's communicated with it so directly." said Troi as she stepped slowly towards the force field. "It doesn't seem to consider me a threat."

"Counselor, ask it how long it's been on board."

"Deanna," said Riker. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine Will."

Troi approached the force field. Even though she knew what she was doing, she was still nervous. The alien was easily seven feet tall and although it was no longer lunging against the forcefield it still emitted a low growl.

_We aren't going to hurt you._

_Your people shot me._

_They were acting in self-defense. They didn't know what you were going to do. I tried to warn you._

_There is a Borg among your people._

_She's been separated from the Collective. She's no longer a Borg._

_You are not like other humans._

_No, I'm half-Betazoid, because of that I'm partially telepathic._

_Why did you come back?_

_I need to ask you some questions._

_Ask._

_Are your people at war with the Borg again?_

_I don't know._

"It doesn't know if its people are at war again."

"How long has it been on board?"

_How long have you been on board?_

_Ever since you left our Earth simulation._

"It says it's been on board ever since you left their Earth simulation."

Janeway was shocked. She never would have suspected there was an intruder on board had Alec not said anything. "Why is it here?" Janeway's intention was not to be rude, but she just wanted some answers.

_Why are you here?_

_I was told to board your ship and report your actions for as long as we were in communications range of the habitat. I lost contact a long time ago._

"It was told to stay on board and report your actions as long as it was in communications range of its habitat."

"We went out of communications range of that habitat quite some time ago." said Janeway. "Why is it still on board?"

_Why have you stayed on board?_

_On several occasions Voyager has encountered some of my people. I stayed on board in case another situation occurred._

"The alien says that it stayed on board in case you encountered any more of its people."

Janeway was silent. She didn't think that being this far away from the previous encounters that they would come upon another bioship. She came to a decision. "I think we should figure out a way to return it to its people. Janeway to Picard."

"_Picard here. Go ahead Captain."_

"We have some of the answers we were looking for, I think our two staffs should meet."

"_Shall we meet aboard the Enterprise?"_

"If you don't mind, I'd like to meet on Voyager," said Janeway. "You've been hospitable to us with your ship, I'd like to return the favor."

"_Very well. I'll inform my staff."_

Riker looked around Voyager's briefing room. It was larger than the observation lounge on board the Enterprise, and it provided a far better view of the stars outside. He was somewhat impressed. For a ship that was seven years old Voyager was one of the finest examples of a Federation ship that he had ever seen. The crew had faced numerous life threatening situations and survived. Before Voyager only the two most recent starships Enterprise had survived face-to-face encounters with the Borg. Though he knew he had never been to Voyager before he couldn't drop the feeling of deja vu.

"So what's the situation?" asked Alec.

"Apparently the alien has been on board since we left an Earth simulation we discovered." said Janeway. "And it was told to stay on board and report our actions for as long as we were in communications range of the habitat."

"Would you mind explaining this habitat to us please?" asked Picard.

"Certainly." said Janeway. "Seven?"

"The habitat is an exact duplication of Starfleet Headquarters and some of the surrounding San Francisco. It is powered by 13 thermionic generators beneath the surface." Seven activated the wall monitor. It showed a sensor cross section of the habitat in question. The top was dome shaped, inside was San Francisco just as Seven of Nine had said, the Golden Gate Bridge was unmistakable. "Species 8472 used it as a training center for a reconnaissance mission to Earth. The aliens assumed the forms of several Alpha Quadrant species and proceeded to act like those species. There are several such terraspheres located throughout this quadrant."

Alec was still looking at the habitat, it looked like a giant ice cream cone. He laughed to himself, the first time he'd found something funny since they had arrived.

"There was even an alien that assumed the form of Mr. Boothby." said Janeway.

"Boothby?" asked Picard. He remembered the old groundskeeper from Starfleet Academy, Boothby was one of the major influences in Picard's life. If it wasn't for Boothby, Picard would have most likely dropped out of the academy.

"Yes. In fact if I didn't know better I would have sworn he was the real thing."

"How did they get such detailed information on Starfleet?" asked Riker.

"We believe they obtained it from the Borg." replied Janeway. "But right now that's not the issue. We have to figure out what we're going to do with the alien."

"I suggest we research all the information you have on the Borg and Species 8472," said Riker. "Perhaps we can come up with something."

"Agreed." said Janeway. "B'Elanna, please access the main computer and transfer all available information on Species 8472 to the Enterprise."

"Yes Captain." said Torres as she arose from her chair. "Excuse me."

"During our encounters with Species 8472 we found that they have one major physical weakness." said Janeway.

"The nanoprobes you were talking about." said Alec. "You modified them to attack them at the cellular level instead of assimilating them."

"You've done you're homework Commander, that's right." said Janeway. "This proved to be a very effective weapon against the aliens."

"I thought that you bridged the gap between our two peoples." said Picard.

"Not as much I would have liked to." said Janeway. "The alien that took the form of Boothby said he would talk to his superiors, but that was a long time ago. We have no way of knowing what happened."

"What about the alien in sickbay?" asked Alec. "Maybe it knows something."

"That is unlikely." said Data. "Since the alien lost contact with its people several months ago, it is doubtful that it knows anything about the current situation."

"It still may know something." said Moore. "It might be worth it to ask."

"Counselor," said Picard. "Are you up to it?"

"I'll try." said Troi.

"Geordi, how is the analysis of the wormhole data proceeding."

"Not good sir. We haven't been able to detect any traces of the wormhole." 

Picard sighed with grim acceptance. "I want you to forego the wormhole project for now and look over what we have on Species 8472 and the Borg."

"Aye Captain."

"Mr. Kim," said Janeway. "Would you be willing to assist Commander La Forge?"

"Yes ma'am."

_Captain's log, stardate 55095.9. Counselor Troi has attempted another telepathic link with the alien in Voyager's sickbay. As Commander Data suspected the alien has no knowledge of the current situation between its people and the Borg. We are left with a question that may never be answered._

Voyager's mess hall reminded La Forge of the Ten-Forward lounge on the Enterprise-D. It was smaller, but it was enough to bring back some fond memories. He and Kim were actually having a bit of fun as they worked. Both had several stories to tell the other. Kim was more than eager to hear La Forge reminisce because he had gone to the academy hearing about all the adventures the Enterprise had. Of course Kim had some stories of his own as well, some that frequently shocked La Forge.

Neelix was working in the kitchen and could not help but overhear their storytelling. He had not yet had a chance to meet anyone from the Enterprise so he took the opportunity to talk to La Forge. Walking over to the table he carried two mugs and a decanter of coffee. "Coffee gentlemen?"

"Yes please." said Kim.

Neelix placed down the two mugs and poured the steaming coffee. He handed the first one to La Forge. "Excuse me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Neelix," said Kim. "This is Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, chief engineer of the Enterprise." He said every word with a smile, he felt honored just to be in the same room as La Forge.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. La Forge."

"Pleasure to meet you too Neelix." said La Forge, nodding his head. "Call me Geordi."

"Tell me," said Neelix as he poured coffee into the mug he placed in front of Kim. "Does the Enterprise have a kitchen?"

"Yes it does." La Forge sipped his coffee and held it up in a salute to show his appreciation. "It's used mainly for diplomatic functions."

"Excellent." said Neelix excitedly. "I'd love to teach some of my culinary trades to people on other Federation starships."

"The first one you should talk to is Commander Riker. He's been known to cook a thing or two."

"I just might do that." Neelix was about to start on something else when he sniffed the air. "Oh! I left something cooking on the stove." He quickly went back to the kitchen and stirred a pot that was on the burner.

La Forge's attention was diverted from his work by the exchange with Neelix, and diverted more when Seven of Nine entered the mess hall. She approached their table carrying a P.A.D.D. in her right hand. "Commander La Forge," said Seven as she handed La Forge the P.A.D.D. "I have completed analyzing the data on the wormhole."

"I thought that we were going to finish working on that together."

"You were busy working with Ensign Kim. I took this opportunity to complete the analysis."

"And what have you discovered?" asked La Forge as he looked at the screen. He had a pretty good idea what the answer would be.

"As I stated before it is impossible to reopen the wormhole. Your ship's arrival was nothing more than a freak occurrence."

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but it's better to know either way. Thank you."

"Your welcome." said Seven. "Excuse me."

As Seven turned and headed for the doors La Forge and Kim resumed their work. They continued telling stories to each other. It helped pass the time. One of La Forge's favorites was when the Enterprise-D came across the U.S.S. Jenolan which had crash landed on the surface of a Dyson Sphere. Upon boarding the ship they found there was a pattern still in the transporter buffer. When they rematerialized the pattern they discovered it was Montgomery Scott, chief engineer of the original Enterprise and her successor the Enterprise-A. When the Enterprise-D was trapped inside the Dyson Sphere, La Forge and Scotty worked together to get her free, but at the price of the Jenolan's destruction.

"One of my most exhilarating missions was probably my most dangerous." said Kim. "After we were attacked by a Borg ship we found a transwarp coil in its debris. Unfortunately it was too badly damaged. Captain Janeway decided to-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" said La Forge. "What was that first part?"

"We found a transwarp coil in the deb... Of course!" Kim had just caught on to what La Forge was suggesting. And it just might work.

"My thoughts exactly."

"There's more alloy shielding in a cube than the ship that attacked us, so there's a chance some coils survived. And there's more coils on a cube so that just increases our chances further."

"Looks to me like we have a plan. La Forge to Captain Picard, I believe we've got something."


	10. The Coil

_Chapter 10_

_The Coil_

"_Captain," said La Forge as he began to explain the proposal to both senior staffs. "Ensign Kim and I have come up with an idea on how to get the alien back to the habitat. By pure luck we came to discuss one instance where Voyager found a damaged transwarp coil in the debris of a Borg scoutship they had destroyed."_

"_I see where you're going with this Geordi." said Riker._

"_So do I." said Picard, and he thought it was as good a plan as any._

"_If we go back to the debris of the cube," began Kim, explaining to those that might not have caught on yet. "We may find any number of transwarp coils."_

"_Is there any chance there will be an intact transwarp coil in the debris of that cube?" asked Moore. "I don't want to sound like a downer but we blew it to hell."_

"_A cube is much larger than a scoutship." said Data. "With more internal shielding as well as more transwarp coils, this increases the chances that one will be found intact."_

_Janeway turned to ask the one person whose opinion would have the most validity. "Seven?"_

_After thinking for a moment Seven responded. "If the Borg do not reach the area in the meantime the plan is sound."_

"_There's two problems though," La Forge reaffirmed the old saying 'it's too good to be true.' "By using the coils to go to the habitat, that means we'll be going tens of thousands of light-years in the wrong direction. And the coils will burn out once we shut them down, that means we can only use them once."_

"_I think it's worth the risk." said Janeway._

"_Under normal circumstances I'd disagree." said Picard. "But because of the situation I'm forced to concur."_

"_I think we should get started before those transwarp conduits get any closer." said Riker ._

"_Agreed." said Picard._

"_We should get back to Voyager." said Janeway, addressing her staff._

_Picard dismissed his senior officers back to their duties. Alec got Tuvok's attention before he left the lounge and handed him a P.A.D.D. "Geordi and I have completed the modifications to the multi-adaptive shielding. For Voyager I've also combined the plans for auto-modulation shielding. It should give you greater protection against Borg weapons."_

"_Thank you Commander. These shall be most useful." After taking the P.A.D.D. Tuvok joined his waiting shipmates on the turbolift._

_Riker had a seat next to his captain on the bridge. "Sure hope this works."_

"_As do I Number One. But if it doesn't and we spend the next twenty years heading for home, at least we won't be alone."_

"_Aye sir. I wish the circumstances were different, but I'm glad that Voyager isn't alone anymore." _

_After a brief stop at the engineering station La Forge approached Picard. "Captain, it'll take at least an hour to implement the multi-adaptive shielding into our systems."_

"_Very well Geordi. Proceed."_

"_Aye sir. I'll be in engineering."_

"_Lieutenant Moore, take us back to the cube debris."_

_At full impulse they were back at the debris site in no time. When they arrived they saw that the debris field had spread wider than the viewscreen could show._

"_Alec, how wide is that debris?"_

"_Scanning Will. The field has a diameter approximately 10,000 km across." His analysis was interrupted when the communications section of his console told him a message had just been received. "Commander Tuvok has just sent me the transwarp coil's sensor signature. Transferring to helm."_

"_Jim," said Riker. "Where's the nearest match to our position?"_

"_The nearest site is 1,000 km away, bearing 010 mark 125."_

"_Then let's get started shall we." said Picard. "Lieutenant, 1/8 impulse."_

_The Enterprise loomed forward, maneuvering through the debris. It wasn't just a debris field, it was a graveyard. Several Borg drones were seen floating among the larger pieces of debris. Picard felt nothing, they were just Borg to him. Very shortly, there was a large collection of debris ahead of the ship. It was there they detected the signature._

"_Mr. Data," said Picard. "Relay the coordinates to cargo bay 1. Number One, would you go to the cargo bay and begin going through the debris. And have Geordi meet you there when he's through with the shield modifications."_

"_Aye sir. On my way."_

"_Captain," said Data. "The first batch of debris is on board."_

_Captain's log, supplemental. We have been beaming aboard debris for the past two days. So far we have recovered three functioning transwarp coils. My chief engineer has already installed one. Captain Janeway informs me that Voyager has recovered two. Although these will get us to the habitat, I am partially inclined to use them to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. But this matter involving the Borg and Species 8472 is more important. In the meantime I have given Lieutenant Commander Wilson and Lieutenant Moore permission to run battle simulations on the holodeck._

"Evasive maneuvers," said Alec. "Pattern delta-4."

"Aye sir, pattern delta-4." said Moore as he executed the maneuver. With no holographic officers they both had to work harder to compensate for the loss in manpower. The computer could automate most of the functions, but it was no replacement for the eyes and hands of an attentive officer. Moore was functioning as both helm and operations officer, he was thankful it was only a simulation and not the real thing. "The Borg are closing."

"Shields down to 18. Aft torpedoes firing."

Three photon torpedoes flew towards the cube and impacted on the surface, each created an equally large explosion. "Good shooting Alec, direct hit. Their regeneration is slowing." Moore was thrown out of his chair as the ship rocked. He quickly got back up and into his seat.

"It may be slowing, but they're still kicking our butts. Evasive pattern Riar omega-3."

"Riar omega-3 executed." Moore completed the maneuver and looked towards the viewscreen. Voyager was in the grasp of the Borg's tractor beam. "Alec, look." They both watched as the Borg's cutting beam fired and began slicing through Voyager's hull towards the bridge.

"I can't establish a reliable phaser lock from our current position." said Alec. "James, bring us about. Take us between the cube and Voyager." The stars on the viewscreen were gone within seconds as the ship reversed course. The Borg ship and Voyager grew larger as the Enterprise moved in between them. Once the ship was repositioned the Borg increased firepower, concentrating their blows on the Enterprise. "Shields are failing." The ship rocked once more, signifying the collapse of the shields. "Ablative armor is holding."

Moore took the incentive of trying to move the ship to a more tactically suitable position but the controls would not respond. "The impulse engines are dead." Just as he gave up on the engine controls something else appeared on his console. He had never seen it personally before, but knew about it. It was the intruder alert. "Alec, we have intruders on decks 4, 6, and 11-"

Drones began to materialize on the bridge. Alec immediately drew his phaser. "And 1." Sparks flew from a drone's chest as he fired. It didn't make him feel as good as destroying the cube earlier, he knew this time wasn't real. He looked over and saw Moore defending himself as well. Like the mythological Hydra for every drone they destroyed two more showed up in its place. They managed to destroy thirteen before Alec saw the beam from his phaser absorbed by a forcefield. "They've adapted." Two zombie-like drones were heading for him. They got three feet away from him when- "Computer, freeze program."

"Damn it." said Moore as he smacked his console. "Maybe if we turn the safety protocols on we might last longer."

"The safety protocols are on." said Alec morbidly. "If this simulation is as accurate as they usually are, we won't stand a chance against a fully operational Borg cube."

"Always the optimist."

"You're a laugh a minute." said Alec with an obvious sarcastic tone. "Computer, restart program from the beginning." All the frozen drones disappeared, as did the Borg cube and Voyager from the viewscreen. "Round two. Computer, begin program."

"Captain," said Data. "Voyager is hailing us."

"Put it on screen." said Picard as he straightened his uniform and stepped forward.

"We have completed installation of the transwarp coil." said Janeway from the center seat.

"Two of my bridge officers are on the holodeck running battle simulations. As soon as they-" Picard turned to see Alec and Moore step onto the bridge and man their stations. "Report Commander."

"Five simulations and they all turn out the same sir." said Alec. "The Borg overrun our defenses and board the Enterprise in under twenty minutes."

"Guess we were lucky that cube was damaged." said Riker.

"Agreed, but despite the simulations we still have a job to do." Picard turned back to the viewscreen. He felt rude conversing with this officers but could tell that his counterpart on Voyager didn't mind. "Captain Janeway, it appears that we are ready to get underway."

"Acknowledged. See you at the habitat."

"Picard to-"

"Captain!" Alec interrupted his captain without hesitation. His sensors just detected something that required immediate attention. "A transwarp conduit has just opened on the outskirts of the debris field."

"What type of ship is it?"

"It is a Borg cube. And it's headed our way."

"Red alert!" exclaimed Riker. "Time to intercept?"

"Commander, have they detected us?"

"I'm not sure Captain." said Alec. "The multi-adaptive shielding is on-line." He looked at his sensors once more. "Fifteen seconds." The cube grew steadily larger in the viewscreen. A bead of sweat was sliding down Moore's head. Picard's heart was beating as though it was going to burst out of his chest. They waited as the ship came closer. "Ten seconds." Closer. Alec held his hand over the firing controls. "Five seconds." Closer. Several officers braced themselves an attack, an attack that never came. The cube flew right over the Enterprise and entered the debris field. "Captain, the Borg bypassed us completely." said a relieved Alec. "They are collecting debris."

"Stand down from red alert." Picard breathed a sigh of relief, several officers soon followed.

"At least we know the modifications work." said Riker.

"I can think of more conventional tests." said Alec.

"Why would they be collecting to debris?" asked Moore.

"It is conceivable they are collecting the debris in an attempt to find the alien." said Data. "However, since the Collective would have known if the alien was on board, this is doubtful. It is more likely the cube is searching the debris for salvageable components."

La Forge stepped onto the bridge from the turbolift and headed for the engineering station of the bridge. He seemed pleased with the readout.

"Mr. La Forge," said Picard. "Activate the transwarp coil." 

"Aye sir." La Forge took a breath. "The coil is activated. We can now go to transwarp velocity."

"Mr. Moore, input the coordinates for the habitat that Captain Janeway gave us." 

"Course laid in Captain."

"Here goes nothing." said Riker.

"Lieutenant," said Picard. "Engage."

_Captain's log, supplemental. The Enterprise has been at transwarp velocity for five days. We are currently thirty minutes from the alien habitat and I am uncertain what to expect. However, I have reason to believe it will be interesting. There is also a matter regarding my chief tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Alec Wilson, who's behavior as of late has been less than normal. Needless to say I am concerned, therefore I have called a senior staff meeting to discuss the matter._

Troi and Moore sat in the observation lounge silent. They knew why Alec was acting differently but were both reluctant to say anything at the moment. They were torn between their duty to the ship and their loyalty to their friend.

"He just doesn't seem like himself lately." said Riker. "He files his reports and shows up for his duty shifts on time. Other than his behavior, everything's normal."

"I have noticed, that Commander Wilson has become very quiet recently." said Data. "From what I have seen of his normal behavior, this is highly irregular."

"Number One," said Picard at the head of the table. "Will you call up Commander Wilson's file, see if he has a history of things like this on the Zhukov or the Lakota."

Riker nodded and stood from his chair. "Aye sir."

Troi couldn't be silent any longer. "Will, wait."

"What is it Counselor?" asked Picard.

"Captain, I know what's bothering Alec." said Troi. "His parents were killed at Wolf 359."

A heavy swell of guilt washed over Picard. As Locutus, he was responsible for the deaths of 11,000 people and the destruction of 39 starships at Wolf 359. He had no idea that Alec's parents were among them.

Riker slowly lowered himself back into his chair. It was almost as big a shock to him as it was to Picard. The mention of the Melbourne also reminded him how close he came to perishing himself. Luckily for him he turned down his promotion to captain of the ill-fated ship. "What? How do you know this?"

"Do you remember when we first arrived in the Delta Quadrant, and you asked Alec what was wrong?" asked Troi.

"Yes," replied Picard. "His wife is back on DS9."

"He was telling the truth. But I sensed he was holding something back. I went to his quarters to talk to him and he told me about his parents."

"So that's it." said Picard.

"Sir, you shouldn't blame yourself." said Troi, sensing his guilt. "None of his feelings are toward you. They're directed at the Borg in particular. In fact he has the highest respect for you."

"Jim," said Riker. "You're his best friend, did you know about this?"

Moore was afraid he'd be asked that question. He wasn't going to lie, but he didn't want to feel like he was selling out his friend either. "Yes sir, I did."

"Why didn't you say anything before Lieutenant?" asked Picard sternly.

"I apologize sir, I understand my duty as a member of the crew compelled me to come forward, but I couldn't ignore my obligation as his friend either. He didn't want you to know because he was afraid you would think he was unfit for duty during a crisis with the Borg. Just like Starfleet did to you during the attack a few years ago." 

"Captain," said Riker. "As far as I'm concerned Alec is the most qualified person in Starfleet for the tactical position. He won't break."

"Normally I'd agree Number One but every man has his breaking point. Counselor, what was Commander Wilson's state of mind during our battle with the Borg cube?" 

"Feelings of dedication, responsibility, and fear."

Picard exhaled and leaned forward on the table. This was a hard decision for him. "Well, he hasn't displayed anything that would make me relieve him, but we should be on the lookout for any such indication."

Something was on La Forge's mind too. Something that had been bothering him ever since Seven of Nine revealed it to him. "Captain, there's something I have to say."

"What is it Mr. La Forge?" 

"When Seven of Nine and I were working on a way to reopen the wormhole, she said something that I can't stop thinking about. She said that Alec was impressive. She also said that if he was assimilated instead of you, they would have been successful in defeating the Federation."

"What?" said Riker. Picard echoed the question with his expression.

"If she's right," said La Forge. "And the Borg do assimilate Alec, it could mean the end of the Federation."

"If we encounter any drones, we should do everything we can to prevent that from happening."

"Captain," said Riker. "Should we inform Alec we know about his parents?"

"He seems more comfortable believing we don't know. For now I see no reason for him to know otherwise. And the same goes for this Borg matter."

By looking at the viewscreen, it seemed to Paris as though the surrounding space outside was nothing more than a green mist. He had forgotten how amazing it looked. The speed at which they were moving was incredible. "Captain, we're five minutes from the habitat."

"Thank you Mr. Paris."

"Mr. Tuvok," said Chakotay. "Can you get any sensor readings?"

"Not as of yet Commander. The interference caused by transwarp travel is limiting our sensor range."

"Bridge to sickbay." As soon as Janeway opened the comchannel she could hear the alien's vocalizations.

"_Sickbay here."_ The Doctor had to raise his voice to be heard over the alien.

"Doctor, what's the status of the alien?"

"_He is conscious, although it's becoming increasingly agitated, as you can no doubt tell."_

"We're only a few minutes away from the habitat."

"_Captain, it would be a good idea to have Counselor Troi talk to it as soon as possible."_

"Agreed." said Janeway. "I'll contact Captain Picard and request that she beam over as soon as we reach the habitat."

"_Very well. Sickbay out."_

"Captain," said Alec. "I'm receiving a message from Voyager. Captain Janeway is requesting that Counselor Troi beam over as soon as we reach the habitat. The alien is 'uneasy.'"

"I'll do what I can." said Troi.

"We are approaching the habitat's coordinates Captain." said Moore.

"Thank you Lieutenant, reduce to 1/2 impulse power."

"Aye sir." As the ship dropped out of transwarp the crew felt a slight jolt. The inertial dampeners must have been a little behind. "That was interesting."

"Alec," said Riker. "Put the habitat on screen."

Alec activated the viewscreen, and nobody was prepared for what they saw. "My god." The habitat was almost completely destroyed. All that was left of the starbase-sized facility was several large pieces of debris. The biggest being a large dome structure that they recognized as the housing of the simulation. There were several smaller pieces of debris floating among the dome, but none that seemed capable of supporting life. That didn't matter anyway, they knew Species 8472 could survive in a vacuum, if they had survived whatever had done this.

"For some reason I don't think that's the way Voyager left it." said Riker.

"Full sensor sweep Commander," said Picard. "I want to know what happened here. Counselor, are you getting anything?"

"I am sensing something, but I don't know what."

"What could have done that?" asked Moore.

"I'll give you three guesses," said Alec, having completed his sensor sweep. "But you'll only need one. I'm picking up a Borg weapons signature."

"Red alert." said Riker. "Alec, are their any Borg ships within sensor range."

"None However I am detecting traces of a transwarp conduit. The Borg were here not that long ago. Judging from the residual weapons signature, I estimate that this attack occurred within the last hour."

"Stand down from red alert." said Picard. There had been too many red alerts in the past week. More than any amount of Earl Grey could compensate for, but when he went off duty he was going to give it his best shot. "Take us to within transporter range."

Riker got up and moved to the tactical station. "Alec, are there any Borg on that thing?"

"Negative Will." said Alec. "Captain, I don't know how or why but several pieces of the debris are sticking to the hull."

"Can you remove them?"

"Not at the moment sir."

"Mr. Wilson," Picard followed Riker by stepping to the tactical station as well. "Is the dome structure capable of supporting life?"

"Yes sir. But I don't know how. Some of the thermionic generators are still running."

"Number One, would you lead an away team?"

"Aye sir." Riker nodded at Alec and motioned to the turbolift. "Geordi, Data."

"Counselor Troi, would you accompany them to the transporter room and beam over to Voyager? Do your best to calm down the alien."

Troi joined the others on the turbolift. Before going to the transporter room Alec made a stop at the armory. They weren't going over there without protection. Once at the armory he opened one of the lockers and removed four phaser rifles. He opened part of the casing and installed an auto-modulation chip into each one. When his work was done he slid the straps over his shoulder. The transporter room was his next destination. When Alec got there he handed a rifle to each member of the away team. "These have been modified per Seven Of Nine's instructions. They now fire pulses of Borg nanoprobes."

"And these will incapacitate the aliens?" asked Riker.

"Unless they've developed a countermeasure."

"Let's hope we don't have to use them." said La Forge. "What if we run into any Borg?"

"When I was in the armory, I installed auto-modulation chips into our phaser rifles in case we ran into any drones. We should be able to fire twenty shots before they adapt."

"That'll have to do." Riker led them onto the transporter pad. They stood there with their phasers held out in front ready to fire. Their stances were reminiscent of ancient Earth commandos. "Chief, beam us outside the recreation of Starfleet Headquarters."

"Aye sir. Coordinates laid in sir."

"Set phasers to stun. Energize."

For the next few seconds, Alec's view of the transporter chief at his station grew more and more distorted until he saw nothing but white. After a moment of emptiness he began to make out the shape of Starfleet Headquarters. His night vision soon adjusted and he was able to see the rest of the Starfleet buildings. Behind him was his favorite hangouts as a cadet, the Quantum Cafe. The detail was incredible. Species 8472 had created an exact recreation of the compound. Alec looked up and examined the stars, even the constellations were accurate. There was a full moon as well. He saw Tycho City where he was born. It almost felt like he was back home, almost. The one thing that immediately made him remember it wasn't was the corpses littered along the ground. Some were human, other's were Species 8472. Definitely not home. "Will, it might be helpful if we split up."

"Agreed. Alec, you're with me. Data, Geordi, you go that way."

La Forge and Data headed the opposite was across the grounds in the direction of the Golden Gate Bridge. It had an eerie glow to it in the darkness. Riker and Alec headed towards Starfleet Headquarters. To their surprise the doors opened. The dome structure was so heavily damaged they weren't expecting anything to work. For the simulation to still be running confused them.

"Anything yet Alec?"

Alec had his rifle hanging from the strap, and his tricorder was in hand scanning for life-forms. "I am detecting something. Four life-forms, twenty meters west."

"Species 8472?" asked Riker.

"I can't tell, there's some sort of interference."

"Try scanning for a thermionic generator." said Riker, his rifle held out in front of him, ready to take aim at the first sight of danger. "I want to know why this simulation is still going."

Alec changed the scanning parameters on his tricorder. The readout on the small screen changed. "Got it. Forty-five meters... west."

"Looks like we're going to meet our life-forms."

Phaser rifles were in hand. Chakotay was ready to fire upon the life-forms they were approaching should they be hostile. Voyager's away team had beamed over not far from the Quantum Cafe. Along the way they had come across several corpses. Some were still in human form, others had reverted back to their natural form. Chakotay was sorrowed to see that Valerie Archer's body was among them. No Borg corpses. It appeared the habitat had been caught completely offguard.

"The life-forms are fifteen meters away." said Kim, looking at this tricorder. "And they're heading toward us."

"Can you identify them yet?"

"Sorry Commander. Even with the tricorder modifications from Commander Wilson, I can't scan through the interference."

Ten feet behind them were ahead Paris and Tuvok. Chakotay told them to stay back in case they were flanked. The Doctor was in between. Seven of Nine had wanted to come along as well but Captain Janeway felt that her presence might make Species 8472 'uncomfortable.' "Tuvok, Paris, get up here." said Chakotay. His officers walked faster to catch up. Not for a second did they let down their guard. "Stay close, the life-forms are nearby."

"It's strange." said Paris, looking around. "I almost expect my father to walk around the next corner."

"Keep in mind Mr. Paris," said Tuvok. "That it is just a simulation." 

"That's easy for you to say Tuvok, this isn't your home."

"Do you forget Mr. Paris, that I taught at the academy for several years, longer than you have been alive. Yet I can still make the distinction between fantasy and reality."

"I've always told you to work on your imagination."

Kim took one last looked at his tricorder. "Five meters."

As much as he enjoyed the ease in tension Chakotay brought Paris and Tuvok's banter to an end. "Phasers ready." The four approached the next junction, as they rounded the corner they stood face to face with the unexpected.


	11. The Source

Chapter 11

The Source

Riker and Alec rounded the corner with their phasers held at eye level, ready to take aim. They now knew what the life-forms were and they lowered their rifles in relief. It was the Voyager away team.

"I'm glad to see it's you I detected." said Alec.

"Likewise." said Chakotay as he lowered his own rifle. "Any luck?"

"A little. Alec detected one of their thermionic generators. It's twenty meters in that direction."

"Let's check it out." said Paris. He was eager to explore the habitat. He had only seen it from the outside during their previous visit.

"Agreed." said Riker and Chakotay at the same time. It appeared that first officers thought alike.

"Let's go." Riker smiled as he began to move down the corridor.

"Commanders," said Tuvok. "I feel obligated to say that without more accurate information on this area, it would be unwise to continue."

"I understand your viewpoint Mr. Tuvok," said Riker. "But I think the current situation calls for us to take the chance."

"I agree," said Chakotay. "if there are any aliens still alive, we must contact them."

Riker took another step and realized that their group needed to grow by two more. "Riker to Commander Data."

"_Data here."_

"Data, we've made contact with the Voyager away team, have the transporter chief beam you to our coordinates."

"_Understood Commander."_

Seconds past, then two figures began to materialize in front of the away teams. Now that they had actually seen the transporter in use instead of being beamed themselves the officers from Voyager could not help but be impressed with the improved speed of transporter technology..

"Glad you two could join us." said Alec.

"Geordi, we've detected one of the thermionic generators," said Riker. "Twenty meters north. Can you see anything?"

"Negative Commander, the interference in the area is limiting my vision." La Forge preferred his implants over the VISOR. Although he no longer used his lifelong visual aid he still kept it as a memento. Following Alec and Riker he started to advance forward down the hallway. As he rounded a corner behind them his vision went completely blank. He was blind. "Whoa."

"What is it Geordi?" Riker turned back to face La Forge, he was dead in his tracks.

"I-I can't see. The interference has overloaded my ocular implants."

"You should get back to the ship." said Riker.

"You'll get no argument from me. La Forge to Enterprise, one to beam back."

"Alec, take point." said Riker after La Forge dematerialized.

Alec led the way with both away teams close behind. It wasn't very spacious in the hallway with seven people walking it. That only meant that any potential adversaries didn't have much room to maneuver either. Alec almost hoped there were Borg in the building. Ever since the simulation on the holodeck he had an appetite for drones. He wanted to settle the score, not only for him but for his parents. Rounding each corner Alec was hoping a drone would be waiting. But there was nothing, not even the expected 8472. Around the next junction Alec came to a stairwell that led downward. There was nowhere else to go, so he stepped down.

"This is damn peculiar." said Riker.

"That's one way of putting it Will."

"Intriguing." said Data. "The thermionic generator must possess an abundant storage capacity to keep a simulation of this size running."

"The question is," said Paris. "If they were attacked by the Borg, and the habitat almost destroyed, why would they want to keep the simulation going?"

"I have a feeling we're going to find out the answer Tom." said Chakotay.

They continued walking, soon coming to a large door. It was about the size of the emergency containment door in the engineering of a Galaxy-Class starship. "I can't see any controls." said Alec as he examined the door. "Recommend using phasers to blast through."

Riker smiled. _That's exactly what Worf would say._ He also knew that there was no other option. It was too large for Data to force open, and with no controls they couldn't open it manually. "Let's do it."

"Commander Chakotay, if you'll please take the right. I'll take the middle. Will, you take the left. We'll focus our fire at the weakpoints in the door." Alec approached the door holding his tricorder. He scanned the entire surface until he found the three weakest areas. Once found he pointed them out to his fellow officers. "Will, aim here. Commander Chakotay aim here." Alec took a step back and placed himself between Riker and Chakotay. "Fire."

The sound of the explosion echoed louder down the corridor, louder than the initial firing. Everyone held up their arms to prevent getting hit by debris from the door and waited until the smoke cleared before entering the room

"Looks like you've met your match Tuvok." said Paris.

"I must admit," said Tuvok. "That Commander Wilson's tactical skill is impressive."

"Believe me," said Chakotay. "That's high praise coming from him."

"Thank you." said Alec as he faced the entrance. "We should get going."

They entered the room. Computer terminals were setup around the perimeter of the chamber. And in the center of the room was the thermionic generator. It was indeed still active, a light hum emanated from it.

"They never included this room in the tour of Starfleet Headquarters." said Paris as he looked around.

"This room is not based on Starfleet Headquarters." said Tuvok. "This is obviously where Species 8472 control the functions of the habitat."

Data was more interested in one of the computer consoles. On its screen was displayed a sky view of the simulation. "This appears to be the holographic control system." He entered some commands but was met only with error messages. "I am unable to access the system."

"Why not?" asked Riker. "It's modeled after Federation technology."

"It may be modeled after Federation technology," said Data. "But the interface is not. It would take hours to go through this one system."

"I don't understand it." said Alec. "When the habitat was blown apart, the generator should have ceased to function."

"There's only one explanation." theorized Kim. "The generator is being fed power by remote."

Alec began to work his way around the reactor, looking for anything that might be out of place. And he found it, a small device attached to the side of the generator. It was about the size of a bio-neural gel pak. "Will, I've found something."

"What is it?"

Alec looked at the device curiously. "I don't know." He knelt down to get a better look and pulled out his tricorder. From the limited data he was able to gather he knew that the small device was not only the conduit for whatever was sending the generator its power but it was also the source of the interference. Alec closed the tricorder, he suddenly came to realize where the device had come from. It was Borg. They had walked into a trap.

"Alec," said Riker noticing his friend's expression. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here _now_!"

"Why?" asked Chakotay.

Alec tapped his combadge. He didn't expect it to work but he tried anyway. "Wilson to Enterprise."

"_This... Cap... Pica... Go ah... Mr. Wil..."_

"Damn!"

"Alec, what the hell is going on?" asked Riker.

Alec opened his tricorder to scan the area, the readings were very distorted. Data was scanning as well, he was getting the same distortions. A sound at the entrance of the room made everyone's head turn. A second door was sliding shut in the entrance to the room. Wilson's worst nightmare was becoming reality. They hurried out before the door shut completely.

"Alec, tell me what's going on?" asked Riker with a more aggressive tone than before.

"The device I found was Borg. That's where the generator was getting its power from. It was being fed by remote, I think we walked right into a trap."

"Oh, great." said Paris. "Not exactly how I planned my day."

"We have to get back to the ship." said Riker.

"The problems with communications are being caused by a highly sophisticated dampening field that has just been activated. It is unlikely that the transporters will function."

"So you're saying we should stay here and be assimilated?"

"That may not be necessary Commander." said Tuvok. "As a precaution we beamed over with pattern enhancers. There is a chance they will function regardless of the dampening field."

"Follow us." said Chakotay.

Alec, Riker and Data followed the Voyager team down the corridor. The hallways no longer reminded Alec of Earth, they reminded him of his dangerous mission to Empok Nor. The current situation made him more determined than ever. He had no intention of being taken out by the Borg. "Will, there's something I've been working on back aboard the Enterprise. When we get back to the ship I've got to show to the senior staff. It should protect us against assimilation."

"Why didn't you show us before?"

"It's experimental. I didn't want to take the chance of something going wrong."

"We're almost there." said Chakotay ahead of them.

The group exited the building. Alec saw the Quantum Cafe ahead of them and was tempted to go in but his better judgment overpowered his temptation. Despite the fact that this was an exact duplication of the Starfleet compound, they were in alien territory and anything could be potentially dangerous. "I hope you realize that if the Borg know we're here then they probably know about the pattern enhancers."

"Anything's better than staying around waiting for them to show up." said Paris.

They walked towards the Quantum Cafe and around to the back of the building. As they came into sight of the pattern enhancers their hearts jumped. The transport site was surrounded by six Borg drones. They were not yet aware of the away team's presence but were examining the pattern enhancers.

"What do we do?" asked Paris.

"The strategic thing to do would be to wait until the Borg vacate the area." said Tuvok.

"What if they don't leave?" asked Alec as he crouched down. "I say we storm their position and take them out."

"I believe that to be a tactically unsound and illogical course of action." said Tuvok. "We do not know how many drones there are in the habitat."

"Mr. Data?" asked Riker, turning to the android for advice.

Data took a moment to process what he could. "Both suggestions have valid points. I am uncertain as to which one is more likely to succeed."

"I must also point out," continued Tuvok. "That 'storming their position' as Commander Wilson so colorfully suggested, may be just what the Borg want us to do."

"Damn." said Riker, crouching down next to Alec. "If it weren't for the interference Geordi would probably be able to see any nearby drones."

"Curious," said Data as he continued to process the last few minutes. "Setting traps is not characteristic of normal Borg behavior. In fact, it is surprising that the Collective is still functioning after the Borg queen was destroyed."

"It seems like the Borg have had a change of management since then. A lot has happened in five years." said Chakotay.

Alec shifted his balance, not expecting his foot to strike a nearby piece of metal. It echoed loudly off of the walls, causing the Borg to turn and look at them. They were spotted instantly. The drones no longer examined the pattern enhancers, instead they moved towards the away team's position. _Ah shit. _Alec stood up from his crouch position and lifted his rifle from the strap. "So much for your plan Mr. Tuvok." Alec moved into the open, phaser rifle held out. He fired one shot, destroying the lead drone. The others did not falter, and continued to advance. Riker and Data moved out firing, four more drones fell to the ground. Only one remained. "He's mine."

"Alec wait!" yelled Riker.

Alec moved closer to the slow-moving drone. When they were ten feet apart he fired. The drone fell to the ground, sparks were spewing from its chest. As he advanced to investigate the drone he heard something behind him. Alec turned to the source of the sound only to see the away team from Voyager come out into the open. Borg drones slowly came around the corner behind them.

"We've got a problem." said Paris.

"Get to the pattern enhancers." Alec started firing. He took out two drones but more soon followed. It was turning out like the holodeck simulation. He only hoped it would have a different outcome.

"Alec come on!" yelled Riker.

"No! I'll hold them off, get back to the ship!"

"Alec you're not staying here with the Borg!"

"Damnit Will! As chief of security it's my job to make sure you survive, now get back to the ship!" Alec wasn't backing down. If there was one thing he learned growing up in a Starfleet family it's that you always do your duty. And he had never shied away from his.

"You had best do as the Commander says." said Tuvok. "I will remain behind to assist him."

"Tuvok, are you sure?" asked Chakotay.

"Commander Wilson is a skilled officer, but the odds are against him. If I stay, he will stand a better chance of surviving."

Chakotay looked at the mob of oncoming Borg. There had to be at least thirty. If they were going to have any chance of getting back to the ship someone would have to lure the away team away from the pattern enhancers while they initiated transport. Rather than endure any Vulcan adages such as 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' he chose to let Tuvok remain. "All right. But I want you back right after we do."

Tuvok moved away from the transport enhancers and towards Alec's position. As Tuvok reached his side Alec saw him out of the corner of his eye. A small smirk somehow made its way onto Alec's face. "What are you doing here?"

"It would be foolish to leave you behind without assistance." said Tuvok as he commenced firing. "I was the obvious choice."

Alec began to sidestep to his left in an attempt to draw the drones with him, it appeared to be working. "That was very brave of you Mr. Tuvok."

"I was doing my duty as Voyager's chief of security." Tuvok sidestepped along with Alec to lure the Borg away.

"If we survive this, we'll probably get medals."

"Believe me," said Tuvok. "Receiving a medal was not on my mind when I stayed behind."

The Enterprise was at red alert. On the viewscreen was the massive shape of a Borg cube. They were still unsure how the Borg were able to detect them through the multi-adaptive shielding. Voyager had warped out of the system before the away team had beamed back so Chakotay, Kim and Paris were on the bridge. Picard was not happy that one of his officers, particularly Alec, was left behind with a group of Borg drones. "Number One I thought we agreed to do everything possible to prevent Commander Wilson from being assimilated."

Riker was at the tactical station. He opted to man it to somehow take responsibility for the decision he had made. "I know sir. But I know as much as anyone that once Alec puts his mind to something that nothing can change it. I had to beam out and hope that he and Mr. Tuvok could hold them off."

"Captain Picard," said Chakotay. "I've got one of my best officers down there. Commander Wilson will survive."

"Shields are holding." said Riker. "Jim, take us to the other side of the dome. That should buy us some time."

"Aye sir." said Moore. "The cube is following, but they've slowed down."

"Most likely to avoid hitting the debris." said Data. He was also unhappy with the outcome of the away mission. His friend was left behind in a hostile environment and was now outnumbered. Even an android would be less than impressed.

"Good," said Picard. "Try to keep the dome between us."

"Captain," said La Forge. "We have a small problem."

"What's wrong Geordi?"

"Those last few hits damaged the warp drive. Until it's repaired we won't be able to go above warp 6."

"Damn." grumbled Picard. Warp 6 wouldn't do them much good if they had to make a run for it.

"Captain," said Riker looking at the tactical readout. "I think the Borg have figured out our evasion plan."

"Why?"

The ship shuddered from the impact of an energy torpedo. Moore laughed to himself at Riker's attempt at lightening the situation. Picard just kept looking ahead. "Never mind."

"Jim, I have an idea. Take us out of the debris field." said Riker. "Do you remember that maneuver that you and Alec brought up with me?"

"Yes sire." Moore and Alec had run a tactical maneuver by Riker after one of the staff meetings in case they ran into another Borg ship. But it was only theoretical and had yet to test it on the holodeck. "But it was just a suggestion at the time, it'll be best guess."

"That will have to do." Riker looked at his sensor display to make sure the cube was still in pursuit, which it was. _Good._ "Bring us about."

"Number One, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I have a pretty good idea sir. Okay Jim, on my mark." The ship was directly towards the Borg. Picard was on the edge of his seat, attempting to figure out what Riker and Moore were doing. They had not mentioned this particular maneuver to him before. The Borg cube was now so close in the viewscreen it appeared they would collide. Riker held his hand over his console, it was steady as a rock, timing was crucial. "Now!" The Enterprise immediately turned upwards ninety degrees perpendicular to the hull of the cube. At once several phaser beams shot out from the ventral banks before the cube could respond, sparking several explosions along the surface. As the ship reached the top of the cube she turned downward ninety degrees to fly along the top surface, again she fired several full phaser spreads and peppered the cube with a myriad of quantum torpedoes. The cube's tractor beams were knocked out by phasers before they could hit the ship. Several energy torpedoes struck the Enterprise before she reached the other side of the cube. This time she didn't dive ninety degrees but flew right towards the dome at full impulse.

"I'll have to remember that maneuver." said Picard.

"I'd say the timing was perfect." said Moore. He was clearly quite pleased with his performance.

"Captain," said Troi. "Commander Wilson's mood just changed."

"How?"

Troi had been concentrating as hard as she could to sense Alec in the habitat. Up until now he had been exhilarated, but that had changed. "He's in pain."

"I shouldn't have left him behind." said Riker.

"It's not your fault Number One." said Picard. "Commander Wilson was right, he was doing his duty as chief of security. And you said it yourself, once he sets his mind to something you can't change it."

Data interfaced his console with the transporter system. Shortly after they were within transporter range he picked up two patterns. One Vulcan, and one human. "Captain, I am detecting another signal from the pattern enhancers. Two life signs, it is Commanders Wilson and Tuvok. Commander Wilson is injured."

"Get them out of there."

"Initiating transport. They are in transporter room three."

"Lieutenant Moore, take us to Voyager's position. Warp 6. Number One you have the bridge." Picard stood from his chair and went to the turbolift, he was followed by the officers from Voyager. "Picard to Dr. Crusher, meet me in transporter room three."

"_On my way Jean-Luc."_

Dr. Crusher kneeled over Alec on the transporter pad. "Oh Alec." He had a large wound on his chest and several cuts on his face, blood was dripping from his mouth. He was conscious but he was unaware of the things around him, probably shock from the wound. Crusher opened her medical tricorder. The readouts showed that the wound was deep, not far from a major artery, and his pain receptors were unfortunately active. "He's in pain. Alyssa, Ten cc's asinolyathin."

Alyssa Ogawa prepared a hypospray and handed it to Crusher, who immediately put it to Alec's neck.

"This wound is pretty deep, luckily it didn't sever any major arteries. But if it had gone any deeper. Dermal regenerator." Crusher reached out and accepted the device from Ogawa and began running it over Alec's wound. "What happened Mr. Tuvok?"

"When the Borg adapted to the phaser frequencies the Commander proceeded to engage the Borg in hand-to-hand combat. He fought in what I believe is an ancient form of Earth martial art."

"That's Alec, he's not one to back down in a fight, even when he's out-numbered." She checked on the wound, it was almost fully healed. "How did he get this gash?"

"He was struck by a Borg's arm attachment. Up to that point he was fighting most gallantly. It was at that point that we moved to the pattern enhancers."

Picard entered the room followed by the officers from Voyager. When Picard saw Alec he was relieved that he wasn't assimilated but he was still distressed by the sight of him lying wounded on the transporter pad. Chakotay was also relieved to see that Tuvok was alright.

"How is he Doctor?" asked Picard.

"He's going to be fine. He was lucky though, if that wound had gone any deeper he would have most likely bled to death."

"Commander Chakotay," said Tuvok. "Why did you not return to Voyager?"

"Voyager had already warped out of the system by the time we initiated transport."

"Curious, how did they scan through the multi-adaptive shielding?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." said Chakotay.

"_Riker to Picard."_

"Go ahead Number One."

"_We've reached Voyager's position and the Borg aren't in pursuit."_

"Thank you Commander. Stand down from red alert."

"_Aye sir."_

"Captain Picard," said Chakotay. "If you don't mind I'd like to return to Voyager."

"Understood Commander. Beverly, is it safe to move Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes. I've healed his wounds, but I'd like to take him to sickbay to run a few tests."

"Very well, proceed."

A nurse entered the transporter room pushing an anti-grav stretcher. Picard and Chakotay carefully picked up Alec placed him onto the stretcher. Once he was secure Crusher pushed the stretcher out of the transporter room, heading for sickbay. Once the room was vacated by the medical staff Chakotay, Kim and Paris stepped onto the pad.

"Transporter chief," said Picard. "Signal Voyager that their away team is beaming back."

"Aye sir."

"Energize."


	12. The Return

_Chapter 12_

_The Return_

_Captain's log, stardate 55115.1. The knowledge we gained while on the terrasphere was somewhat disturbing. It appears that the Borg had set a trap for our away teams. My chief of security has fully recovered physically from his experience on the habitat, however I fear it may leave irreparable emotional damage. Nevertheless he has chosen to return to duty._

The Enterprise observation lounge was quiet. All from Voyager minus the Doctor were there. Even Data with his usual uninteresting chatter was quiet, his emotion chip hindered any conversation. Alec finally had enough of the silence. "They attacked both ships. How the hell did they scan through the multi-adaptive shielding?" Like anyone else would be he was not impressed with the fact that his modifications were ineffective.

"I don't think they did." said Kim. His remark caused several incredulous glances in his direction.

"Pardon me Harry," chuckled Paris. "But you did notice that giant Borg cube right?"

Kim brushed off the comment. "I think when the Borg scanned the debris in the area they discovered the fragments that stuck to our hulls. Since the force of the earlier explosion would have caused the debris to move continuously, fragments that weren't moving at all would be cause for suspicion."

"It's like an invisible man covered in mud," said La Forge. "Eventually someone's going to see him."

"Why did the fragments stick to the hulls?" asked Janeway, hoping someone had the answer.

"I performed a metallurgical analysis of one of the fragments." said La Forge. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen. The metal has a low electron count. This made the tritanium in the hulls act like magnets to the fragments." 

"Well that's one question answered." said Picard. "Is there any way to contact Species 8472 and talk to them about the situation? Contacting Species 8472 is probably the best way to figure out what's going on. I don't think any cubes we encounter will tell us."

"Captain," said Data. "I suggest we go back to the habitat." Data's suggestion raised several eyebrows, more than Ensign Kim's earlier comment.

"No offense Commander," scoffed Paris. "But are you insane?"

"None taken Lieutenant. And I assure you I am functioning without error. Going back to the habitat is the best choice. We can use the control room to contact Species 8472 in fluidic space."

"Captain," said Riker. "I'm sorry to say I have to agree with Data. As dangerous as it is, we have to contact Species 8472."

Janeway tried to think of another option. She would have taken anything. But she couldn't think of one. "I must also agree."

"If we do go back, there's no doubt we'll encounter the Borg again." said Picard. "Geordi, is there anyway that you can prevent the fragments from attaching to the hull again?"

"If I can reverse the ion polarity of the ship's hull, it should repel the fragments. But there is a problem."

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." said Riker.

"The Borg might be able to detect the fragments being repelled as well."

"Looks like we'll have to take that chance." said Picard.

"Captain," said Alec. "I've got something in one of the science labs that I've been working on for years. It should be sufficient to protect us against assimilation. I call them anti-nanoprobes."

"Anti-nanoprobes?" queried Seven, who had been silent so far. "Explain."

"By all means Commander." Picard's own curiosity had been piqued.

"Years ago I started experimenting with nanoprobes I found on Jouret IV. Ever since I've been trying to find a way to modify them to fight against assimilation. I think I've accomplished that."

"What happens when someone that already has anti-nanoprobes in their system is injected with normal ones?" asked Janeway.

"Both would follow their programming. The nanoprobes would try to assimilate and the anti-nanoprobes would fight back."

"Commander, I'd like you to work with Seven of Nine on this." said Picard who then turned to Seven. "If you don't mind."

"I look forward to it." said Seven. "Commander Wilson's project is intriguing."

"Of course Captain. We should get started right away." Alec stood from his chair. "If you'll follow me to the science lab Seven."

The rest of the officers wasted no time to continue the meeting as Alec and Seven left. "Something's been bothering me." said Riker. "Data, you said that it could take you hours to decipher the system they use. That just gives the Borg more time to find us again."

"What do you suggest we do Number One?" asked Picard.

"_Doctor to Captain Janeway."_

"Janeway here, go ahead Doctor."

"_Captain, I don't mean to intrude but when is someone going to come and take care of this alien in my sickbay?"_

"The alien!" exclaimed Moore, snapping his fingers at his idea. "Counselor Troi communicated with the alien before, if she can talk to it and convince it to beam over to the habitat-"

"Then it might be able to access the controls and contact its people." continued Janeway. "I'm glad to see the name Enterprise still holds a reputation for intelligent officers."

It wasn't going to be easy as that, and Picard knew it. "Mr. La Forge, can you adjust the emergency transport armbands so they'll get a signal through the dampening field?"

"I can try. I can configure them to function in the same way that the pattern enhancers get their signal through."

"Good, next time there's an away team over there I want to be able to beam them out without fail."

Dr. Crusher and Voyager's EMH took turns looking through the microscope. Both were impressed with Alec's accomplishment. The Doctor had tried to create an 'assimilation antibody' when they first came across Borg space but got sidetracked when he developed the nanoprobe weapon to fight Species 8472.

"This is incredible." exclaimed the Doctor as he watched the nanoprobes work. When normal nanoprobes assimilated healthy cells the anti-nanoprobes would repair the cell and then latch themselves on the original attackers. Within seconds the nanoprobes would work as one and begin repairing cells and latching themselves onto more attackers. "How did you accomplish this Commander."

"I reprogrammed them to believe they're white blood cells belonging to the host and to recognize normal nanoprobes as a viral infection. Once they repair the DNA they attack the nanoprobes and upload the new programming, thus creating more help. So in a way I make them assimilate the assimilators."

"Ingenious."

The Doctor moved aside to let Crusher have another look. All the attacking nanoprobes had been reprogrammed and were now dormant. "You never told me you knew so much about biology Alec."

"I don't know a lot, just what my mother taught me. It was more technological than biological to me. So don't worry your job is safe Beverly."

"Every other species that has developed a defense against assimilation has had that defense proven ineffective." said Seven. "This is the first such instance that will prove difficult to the Borg."

The bridge of the Enterprise was understandably tense. The ship had encountered a Borg cube and barely escaped, and now they were heading back. Even though Picard had announced they were heading back many of them didn't understand. The Enterprise hadn't encountered the Borg in five years and within the last few days they had several encounters, each one getting more dangerous than the last. They had no idea what to expect at the next one. Once the ship was back at the habitat Picard ordered a yellow alert and summoned Alec to the bridge. He stepped off the turbolift and approached his commanding officer.

"Report Commander."

"Seven of Nine said herself that the anti-nanoprobes should prove difficult to the Borg. She even tested them against some of her own nanoprobes, they successfully fought off assimilation."

"Good work Commander. Please take your station."

"Aye sir."

"Counselor," said Picard. "How is the crew faring?"

"Many of them are confused. Although they are convinced you are doing what is best for them."

Picard leaned in towards Troi and spoke softly. "What is Commander Wilson's current emotional condition?"

"He is among the more determined of the crew." Troi whispered back. "The incident at the habitat did cause emotional harm but it also gave him a sense of satisfaction from the drones he defeated. It increased his determination to get home."

"Alec," said Riker. "Are you picking up any Borg ships in the vicinity?"

"There is one cube in the habitat debris field." Alec put the cube on the viewscreen.

"Have they detected us Commander?" asked Picard.

"They haven't shown any indication."

"Looks like they're putting out the welcome mat for us." said Moore who then looked at his own console. "Captain, we are ten million kilometers from the habitat."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Put us five kilometers off the dome."

"Five kilometers Captain?" asked Riker.

"I want to make it as hard as possible for the Borg to detect us." said Picard. "Number One, prepare an away team."

"Aye sir." said Riker. "Data, Jim, you're with me."

"Sir." Alec watched as his friends walked to the turbolift without him. They paused before boarding.

"Commander." said Picard. "I believe it would be best that you remain on the Enterprise."

"Sir please. Dr. Crusher gave me a clean bill of health. And we have the anti-nanoprobes."

"But there's no guarantee they'll work."

"Seven of Nine tested them with some of her own nanoprobes. They work sir."

"She's been separated from the Collective for some time now. We don't know if they'll work against current nanoprobe technology."

"Captain, may I see you in your ready room?" Alec had no wish to make a scene in front of the entire bridge. Starfleet officers did not act like children.

"Very well Commander." Picard turned his attention to the onlooking away team. "Number One, proceed to sickbay for injection then standby in the transporter room for my order."

Alec followed Picard into his ready room. It had been a long time since he had been alone with his captain in this room. "Permission to speak freely sir."

"Granted." said Picard as he sat down behind his desk.

"Captain, I have been a Starfleet officer for thirteen years. In that time all I've wanted was a chance to do something big. Something for the Federation. I know I've destroyed a few Dominion ships but I want to do something bigger than that."

"Commander, I'm not going to allow you to go on this away mission because you want to be a hero."

"It's about something more than that sir." Being a hero was something that Alec dreamed about as a young officer. But then the times changed, as did he. All he wanted was to serve Starfleet as best he could. Glory be damned.

Picard had been debating on when would be the right time to come clean with Alec, and he felt this was it. "Commander, I know about your parents."

Alec took a step back, he had not seen this coming. "You do? How long have you known?"

"Counselor Troi informed me yesterday."

"Deanna." She told Picard just like she said she would. "Is that why you're not letting me go on the away mission?"

"Partially." said Picard. "I believe you've been through too much with the Borg over the past few days to face them again."

"Sir, I've been waiting for this since the day they were killed. Please don't rob me of it."

"Rob you of what?"

"I've wanted to settle the score with the Borg for twelve years sir. And if at the end of this situation with the Species 8472, the Borg are eliminated for good, I will never be able to do that. Please sir, let me go on that away mission."

Picard sighed as he stood and turned to look out the ready room window. He himself was assimilated by the Borg and had wanted revenge, but he had never lost his parents to them. He also had to consider the fact that Seven believed the Borg may conquer all if they assimilated Alec. "Commander, there's another factor involved in my decision. When we first arrived in the Delta Quadrant, Seven of Nine told Geordi that if you were captured by the Borg instead of me, they would have been successful in assimilating the Federation."

Alec immediately sat down. He assumed that whatever Captain Picard was going to tell him would be big but he was completely unprepared for the magnitude of the announcement. _Could I be that important? Could Seven of Nine be right? No, that's not possible. Nobody is that important. She has to be mistaken. Even if she's not, they'll never get their chance._ "Captain, I'm willing to take that risk."

"Well Commander I'm not."

"Captain, I've never begged anybody for anything before. But I'm begging you now. Please, don't take this opportunity away from me."

Picard looked out the window and saw the Borg cube in the distance. He remembered how angry he was at the Borg. Some of the former rage began to swell in his stomach. He then imagined what would have happened if it had been his parents that had been killed or assimilated, and his rage burned more. He would want the same opportunity that Alec was asking for now. "All right Commander." Picard turned and faced his officer. "This goes against my better judgment but you may join the away team."

"Thank you sir."

"But make no mistake Commander." Picard spoke in the most serious voice that Alec had ever heard a man speak in. "If the situation calls for it I will do everything in my power to prevent you from falling into the hands of the Borg. Even if it means destroying what's left of the habitat."

"I understand." Alec arose from his chair and stood to attention. "Permission to leave sir."

"Permission granted. Proceed to sickbay first for injection."

"Yes Captain."

"And Commander." Picard stopped Alec as he was standing in the open doorway. "Good luck."

"Thank you sir."

Picard admired Alec's courage. It may mark the end of him but he admired it. Not since Worf had he met a braver man, and it took a lot to match the courage of a Klingon. "Picard to Commander Riker."

"_Riker here Captain."_

"Commander Wilson will be joining you. Please postpone your transport until he gets there."

Alec sat on a bio-bed as Crusher prepared an injection of anti-nanoprobes. It would take her a minute to calibrate the nanoprobes to his DNA. He couldn't help but think about what Seven of Nine had said about being him. He had difficulty accepting the possibility that he could affect the outcome of the Federation. It just didn't seem possible. But because Seven of Nine was a former drone, and because she had been in collective contact with trillions of drones, he had a lingering thought. _What if she was right?_ It sent chills down the whole of his spine, and goosebumps over his entire body. He shook off the thought as Crusher approach him with a hypospray.

"You're sure you want to go on this away team Alec?"

"I'm sure Beverly."

She put the hypospray to Alec's neck and released the nanoprobes into his bloodstream. When she pulled it away he had a strange look on his face. "What is it Alec?"

"I've been thinking about what Seven of Nine said. It's getting to me more than anything else I've ever heard in my life, but I'm still having trouble accepting it."

"I don't blame you. I know I would."

"Now I have this internal battle going on. Do I risk my life and settle a score that I may never get another chance to settle? Or do I possibly save the Federation by staying on board? I tell you, when this is all over Deanna is going to wish she never met me."

"I wouldn't doubt it." laughed Crusher. "You should get going."

"Yes Doctor." said Alec in jest as he pushed himself off the bio-bed.

He turned to leave the sickbay but as the doors opened Crusher stopped him. "Alec, make it back. Your babies are going to need a father."

Alec continued out into the open corridor. He needed to make two stops before he went to the transporter room. First he went to the armory to pick up a phaser rifle, then he then went to his quarters to get something more personal. He took his katana off the wall. Alec had never used it in combat before other than on the holodeck. There was something about using it on another living being that just didn't seem right, even the Jem'Hadar. He had no such qualms about the Borg though.. He heard that Lieutenant Commander Worf had used a mek'leth in fighting the Borg, he wanted to do similar damage. Before leaving his quarters Alec took one last look at his wedding picture. _Good-bye Rene._ It was then he realized he couldn't just beam down without leaving something in case he didn't come back. "Computer, create a message file in my personal log."

Alec entered the transporter room. Riker immediately noticed the katana slung on his back and was a little amused by it. He was reminded of the old cavalry days when soldiers carried swords and muskets. Riker had seen the katana in Alec's quarters before but never thought for a second that he'd bring it on an away mission. "What's with the sword Alec?"

"A precaution. In case our Borg friends show up and adapt to the phasers."

"No sword for me?" asked Moore jokingly.

"Maybe when you're older." said Alec. "You sure you want to go over there James? It could be dangerous."

"Thanks for the warning Yoda."

"Speaking of the phasers," said Riker. "How many shots will we have?"

"I've readjusted the phasers, we'll be able to fire ten shots at least, twenty at most."

"That's not much." said Moore.

"It's the best I could do under these circumstances. Besides, that's why I brought this."

Riker motioned towards the transporter pad. The others got the idea and stepped onto it. "Alec, even though I don't think it's the best idea to have you on this away mission, I'm glad you're joining us."

"Thanks Will."

"Energize." said Riker.

"We've only gotten so far with the transporter sir. With the dampening field in place it we can only beam down one person at a time. It will take twenty seconds to align the targeting scanners each time."

"That's going to be a problem if we run into the Borg."

"From my experience I've learned you should take what you can get. Energize."


	13. The Control Room

_Chapter 13_

_The Control Room_

_Alec was the last to beam down. He turned and stood before Starfleet Headquarters once more. He looked up and saw a perfectly blue sky. __It must be the daytime cycle._ Even though it was daytime, everything seemed more threatening than before, most likely due to the previous visit. Alec promised himself he wouldn't let his guard down, not even for a second. He had gotten careless last time and he cursed himself for it. Nobody on the away team seemed particularly eager to reenter the building. They got a boost of confidence when they heard someone beam down behind them. It was Chakotay. One by one, after a twenty second delay Tuvok, Kim and Paris appeared after him.

"All set?" asked Alec.

"Absolutely." replied Paris. "Lead the way."

"Sorry for the wait," said Chakotay, making his way to the building entrance.

"Our transporters are the same way right now. Riker to Enterprise."

"_Picard here. We read you perfectly Number One."_

"Captain, the Voyager away team just beamed down and we're ready to proceed to the control room."

"_Understood. We'll have Counselor Troi and the alien standby for transport."_

"Aye sir. Riker out."

"Let's get this show on the road." Alec led the way with Riker not far behind. Chakotay didn't mind taking a back seat, Riker had been in Starfleet a good while longer and Alec had clearly demonstrated his superior tactical prowess. As Chakotay saw Alec's back he couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a sword strapped to his back. He assumed it was in case the Borg adapted to the phaser frequencies but he wasn't sure. The group continued through the same eerie corridors and down the same set of stairs. It wasn't like before. This time it felt like death himself was around every corner, waiting to make his move. They soon came to the large entrance of the control room. The second door that had almost sealed them in was mysteriously gone. Alec kicked a piece of the original door across the room. "Well here's a blast from the past."

"Now's not the time Alec." said Riker. "Where's the second door?"

"They probably opened it when they figured out no one was in here." said Alec. He moved around the generator to where he discovered the Borg device. He was not surprised to see it was still attached.

"Riker to Enterprise."

"_Picard here."_

"We're in the control room and ready for transport."

"_Understood. I'll inform Counselor Troi."_

Everyone waited for Counselor Troi's signal. Every second that went by from waiting gave the Borg more time to find them. It seemed like an eternity went by when Troi's voice was finally heard. _"Troi to Commander Riker."_

"Riker here, go ahead Deanna."

"_The alien has agreed to beam down."_

"Good, we're standing by."

"_Will, I must warn you that the alien looks different than it did before."_

"How so?"

"_It's best you see it for yourself."_ After the comlink closed there was a wait of about twenty seconds. During the wait there was a silence, then one form began to materialize. When transport was complete Riker recognized Troi immediately. There was another twenty second wait as another form began to materialize. To Troi's right was a man that Riker had never seen before. He was wearing a Starfleet uniform and had full lieutenant pips. The color of his uniform indicated that he worked in the operations department. He wasn't an officer on board the Enterprise so he must have been an officer on Voyager. Riker was about to ask where the alien was when he remembered the story about the habitat. Species 8472 were experimenting with making themselves look human. Most were able to maintain their human form but certain changes didn't hold and they spontaneously. The alien before them seemed apprehensive about coming back to the place where everyone he knew had been slaughtered. Troi placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Will, this is Lieutenant Nathan Owens."

"Owens." said Riker, repeating the name to himself.

"That was my name when I was on the habitat." said Owens. "I gave the hologram on Voyager the chemical makeup for an isomorphic injection, it allowed me to revert to human form."

"Lieutenant," said Chakotay. "I don't want to rush you but we're kind of in a hurry here."

"Of course, the Borg." Owens hurriedly approached one of the control stations. "If I remember correctly, these controls should allow us to open a singularity to my realm and communicate with my people."

"Can you open up a small singularity in this room?" asked Moore.

"If the Borg show up again, which they probably will, we should try to attract as little attention as possible. A small singularity confined to this room should do that."

"For a human you're very resourceful." Owens proceeded to work on the console. Data tried to see what he was doing for future reference but the commands that Owens punched in were unfamiliar.

Riker moved to the side of his Imzadi and put his hand on her shoulder. "Deanna, I think want you to return to the Enterprise." He saw her open her mouth to speak and cut her off before she could protest. He had seen that look on her face enough times to know. "This isn't up for debate. Our... friend is in human form now. You're safer on the Enterprise."

"Alright."

"Deanna no." Owens stopped what he was doing and moved away from the console before Troi could tap her combadge.

"Nathan, it's okay." said Troi. "He's right anyway. These people are my friends, you'll be safe with them."

"Okay." Owens stepped back to the console and sat down.

"Troi to Enterprise. I'm ready to beam up."

Riker met Troi's eyes until the twenty seconds expired and she dematerialized. Owens too watched Troi as she disappeared. When she finally vanished he continued to enter the sequence. Within seconds of pressing the final button the console began to flash and beep.

"What is it?" asked Chakotay.

Owens pushed the chair away from the console and stood. An electrical sizzle emanated from the entrance of the room. Alec felt a small tingle all across his skin. He pulled up the sleeve of his uniform and saw the hairs on his arm standing up. "What is going on?"

"It's working." said Owens. "You might want to stand back."

Alec wished he had paid more attention when an explosion of light in the entrance of the room blew Alec backwards onto his backside. Momentary shock held him as he regained his sense of bearing. Once he remembered where he was he looked up and shielded his eyes from the brightness of the singularity that had opened. "Next time warn me."

"I did sir." Owens wanted to hide his face. He wasn't sure if Alec was joking with him or being serious. He stopped thinking about it when another console began to beep. Owens quickly went to it with everyone in tow behind him. The results made him smile. "A transmission is being sent through the singularity."

"What does it say?" asked Alec who was still a little sore from his abrupt pushdown.

"It says I should return to fluidic space immediately." Owens turned away from the console and headed for a singularity but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait a minute." said Riker. "We need to know if your people and the Borg are at war again."

"I'll ask them." Owens entered another series of commands and waited for a response. "They say they don't know why the Borg attacked the habitat, but they're not just going to sit by and let them attack us. They also say that all of us are in danger as long as we're exposed."

"Nice to see someone cares." said Paris.

"They are not referring to us Mr. Paris." said Tuvok, still unable to grasp Paris' sense of humor. "The Borg may wish to capture Mr. Owens in an attempt to resume their assimilation efforts."

"We have to do everything we can to stop that." said Riker.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but no we wouldn't do it just for you." said Riker "The threat of a continued war between the Borg and your people is too dangerous to-"

"_Picard to Commander Riker."_

"Riker here. Go ahead Captain."

"_Number One, the Borg cube has just moved to within transpor-"_

Five Borg drones materialized in the control room, their dark black forms easily spotted in the brightness of the singularity. Owens quickly closed the portal before any drones could reach it. The room seemed pitch black compared to before. The drones now blended in with their surroundings. Sinister was the word that popped into Alec's head. 

"We have a more immediate problem Captain." said Riker. "Everybody out now!" As they turned to leave the room two more drones materialized in the doorway. The drones were promptly destroyed by phaser blasts from Alec and Riker. "Riker to Enterprise. We need to beam out as soon as possible."

"_It's going to take some time Commander."_

"I don't care Chief, just do it."

The officers from the Enterprise led the way while those from Voyager took up the rear. Shortly after their exit from the control room Owens was beamed back to the Enterprise and Kim back to Voyager. Six drones were destroyed en route to the doors that led outside.

"We can't hold them off forever." said Paris.

"We'll only need a minute." said Riker in reassurance. He turned back for a moment to see how many drones were behind them.

"I don't think we have it." said Alec.

The others turned as they exited the building and saw what Alec was talking about. There had to be at least one hundred Borg drones scattered throughout the academy grounds.

"Not good." said Moore. "This is not good."

"Spread out, we need some breathing room." said Riker. "But not too far apart."

"_Enterprise to away team. Ready for transport."_

Riker turned to Alec who was sporadically firing whenever a drone came near. "Alec, go!"

"I can't do that Will."

Riker was beginning to grow tired of the broken record treatment. "Alec, get back to the ship."

"Not until everyone else is safely on board."

"Alec, I'm giving you a direct order as a commanding officer. Beam back to the ship."

"I'm sorry sir, but my duties prohibit me from following that order."

Riker noticed that Alec had returned the formality of the order by saying 'sir' instead of 'Will.' It was seldom that he gave a direct order, he should have known this one would be disobeyed. "You stubborn fool. Jim, go."

Moore turned to his best friend who was still firing. "See you back on the ship."

Alec returned his friend's glance and winked. "Don't worry James. I'll be back before you can say 'may the Force be with you.'"

"You better be. Moore to Enterprise, energize."

Alec turned around to see Paris demateralize shortly after Moore. _We might just get out of here yet._ "Getting closer." Those that remained moved closer together and continued firing. Drone by drone fell to the ground. They waited a few seconds before firing again to gain time and save ammunition. This all seemed a little too prophetic to Riker. The sight of Borg drones walking on Starfleet grounds reminded him how close it has come to happening in the past and what might possibly come in the future.

"_Enterprise to away team. Ready for transport."_

"Data, you're up."

"Commander, I must protest."

"Data, don't argue. Go!"

"Yes sir. Data to Enterprise, energize."

Data and Tuvok beamed away in unison. The three left stood boldly, holding their ground against the oncoming charge of Borg drones. They reminded Alec of the horror movies of the twentieth century that his parents didn't want him to watch. "And then there were three."

"Alec," said Riker. "If we don't get out of this, I want you to know it's been an honor serving with you."

"I feel the same way Will."

"_Data to away team. We are having trouble with the transporter."_

"What kind of trouble?"

"_There is a problem with the matter stream. We will not be able to beam you up for another minute."_

"Great." said Riker.

"_I shall endeavor to speed up the process sir."_

"Please do."

"_Voyager to Chakotay."_

"Go ahead."

"_Commander, we're ready to beam you up."_

Chakotay looked at Riker before responding. He knew he didn't need Riker's permission to go but he preferred to pay him the respect, from first officer to first officer.

"Go." said Riker.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go!"

"Voyager, energize."

Alec and Riker stood side by side as the continued firing. "Having fun yet Will?"

"The time of my life."

"You're a horrible liar." Alec fired one last shot only to see the energy from his phaser absorbed by the Borg's forcefield. It just made him more motivated to stay alive. He threw down his phaser rifle, pulled his katana off his back and unsheathed it, dropping the scabbard to the ground. He charged the nearest drone. "Adapt to this." Alec took one swift diagonal stroke with his katana and cut the drone in half. He then swung it back in the opposite direction and did the same to the next oncoming enemy. 

Alec was swinging the weapon so fast that Riker couldn't see it. He moved in to assist his friend, swinging his rifle like a club. It made him feel like a primitive to beat his enemy with a club. But he shook off the feeling, he'd take being a primitive over assimilation any day. 

Alec was exhilarated. He had a feeling of invincibility as he stood there striking down his enemy. They were separated by at least ten feet of open space which was gradually contracting. Riker backed off from an oncoming drone and checked on Alec. He was waving his sword back and forth in the air, trying to ward off the drones. Unbeknownst to Alec, a drone was coming up behind him. "Alec! Behind you!" But to Riker's horror it was too late. Alec felt a hand grab his shoulder, he then felt a sharp pain in his neck as the Borg assimilation tubules pierced his skin and injected him with nanoprobes.

To Riker the sound of Alec's sword hitting the ground was as loud as the launch of the Phoenix. Alec felt a strange sensation as the nanoprobes were injected. There was an equally strange sensation as the tubules retracted from his neck, almost like a tickle. Riker watched in dismay as the Borg machinery started to appear, working its way up Alec's face, branching off in several directions. But just as suddenly as they started to appear, they began to work their way back until they were virtually gone. The anti-nanoprobes worked, but Riker couldn't rejoice yet. When he felt a moment of joy, the drone that attempted to assimilate Alec raised its other arm to his neck, rendering him unconscious. It was then that every drone in sight, the entire legion, disappeared. With Alec.

Riker almost fell to his knees in remorse. He felt like he barely had the energy to activate his combadge. "Riker to Enterprise."

"_Picard here, we're ready for the next transport Number One."_

"Captain, I have some bad news to report. Alec was taken by the Borg." There was no response on the comchannel, maybe the dampening field was delaying the transmission. "Captain?"

"_I heard you Number One. Was he assimilated?"_

"Fortunately no." Riker picked up the scabbard that lay by his feet. "The anti-nanoprobes worked."

"_The Borg cube is on its way out of the debris field. I have reason to believe they're taking him back to the Borg queen."_

"What do we do?"

"_Beam back to the Enterprise. We'll come up with a solution then."_

"Aye sir." He walked over to where Alec was abducted. His sword was lying on the ground, the blade stained with the blood of the drones Alec had struck down. Riker picked it up by the handle and placed the blade in its sheath. His friend was gone. Taken before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do. "Riker to Enterprise. Energize."

"It is heading out of the system at high impulse." said Data.

"Lieutenant Moore, match course and speed." 

"Captain, the cube already has its transwarp coils installed." said Data. "They will be able to achieve transwarp velocity before we will."

"And if they do," said La Forge. "We've lost Alec."

"I have no intention of losing Mr. Wilson to the Borg."

"Captain," said Data as he noticed a change in sensor readings. "They are powering up their transwarp drive."

"Time to intercept Lieutenant?"

"Thirty seconds." Moore knew that would be an eternity. An hour, a minute, even a second took forever to pass when you were this far from home.

Picard stood up and walked to Data's side. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking. "Mr. La Forge, can we beam over there?"

"We'd have to get within ten kilometers of the cube, but we can do it."

"I don't think we're going to make it." said Moore.

"Captain," said Data. "they're about to go into transwarp."

"Time Lieutenant?"

"Thirteen seconds."

"It's too late Captain." said La Forge. "We've lost them."

The cube on the viewscreen began to glow with a green luminescence, it then stretched forward and sped away out of existence. Picard turned away from the viewscreen and faced Alec's station. He placed his hand on his face and slowly slid it down. Their time in the Delta Quadrant had gone from bad to worse, and showed no signs of getting better.


	14. The Message

_Chapter 14_

_The Message_

_Riker found himself standing on the transporter pad with Alec's sword in his hand, grasping the sheath so hard that his hand hurt from the strain. He had absolutely no idea what to do. The only thing he did know was that he had to return the sword to its rightful place. Riker left the transporter room and went to Alec's quarters. As he stepped toward the door it didn't open. The room seemed so barren. He turned to his right and placed the sword in its rightful place on the wall._

"_Commander Riker and Counselor Troi, please report to the observation lounge."_

Riker heard Picard's summons but his legs took a few moments to respond. He headed out of the quarters for the nearest turbolift. Troi was already in the turbolift when he entered. He could see that the tissue around her eyes was red. She was crying recently. Riker placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Deanna. It's not over yet, we're going to get Alec back."

Troi nodded, but even he had her doubts. Getting Alec back would be a difficult if not impossible task. But that was one of the things about the name Enterprise, it tended to make the impossible possible. When the turbolift stopped walked onto the bridge and entered the observation lounge. Both senior staffs were present. Riker saw Lieutenant John Edwards sitting at the table as well. He was a member of Wilson's security team, his proverbial right-hand man.

"What are we going to do?" Troi sat down in the chair that Paris had vacated for her.

"There's not much we can do." said a subdued La Forge.

"The hell there's not," said Riker as he leaned down on the table next to Troi. "We can go after him."

"Given the circumstances, that is probably our only option." said Picard. "But I don't see how we are going to accomplish it."

"I believe we may have an idea." said Janeway. "When Seven of Nine was taken by the Borg in one of our previous encounters she was taken back the heart of the Collective."

"Unimatrix 01." Picard remembered it. He had never been there but images of it still came into his thoughts every so often. Unimatrix 01 was the central nexus of the Borg and where the queen had most likely had Alec taken. That's where they would have to go. "This may work."

"What may work sir?" asked Riker.

"Taking the ship to Unimatrix 01." said Picard. "We can equip the Enterprise and Voyager with a transwarp coil and go there to retrieve him."

"We'll need a really good rescue plan." said Moore. "It's ironic, Alec would probably come up with just the plan we needed."

Riker thought about it seriously and realistically. He didn't like the idea of going into the heart of the Collective but they had to get Alec back. "I don't think there are any other options. The anti-nanoprobes worked but there's no telling how long they'll last. The Borg may be able to get around them sooner or later, and if they do, we may all be in trouble. Federation, Romulan, Species 8472, nobody will be safe."

"I'm sorry to ask this question but what is the extent of Commander Wilson's expertise on the Enterprise?" asked Janeway. "If they do succeed in getting past the anti-nanoprobes, we should know what we're up against."

Riker almost buried his face in his hands. Picard couldn't help but muster a small smile. "Commander Wilson knows everything about our weapons systems, our shields, and all the security codes."

"We can change the security codes," said La Forge. "But as for the weapons and shields, Alec knows more about them than anyone in Starfleet."

"If Alec gets assimilated and we get drawn into a battle, we won't stand a chance." said Riker.

"We had best start preparing for that scenario." said Picard. "Lieutenant Edwards, in the indefinite absence of Commander Wilson, you will be acting chief-of-security. If you are up to it."

Edwards sat confidently. He had been passed over for promotion when Alec was transferred aboard. There was a little animosity towards Alec in the beginning but it soon faded. Edwards was proud to serve under him and would do whatever it took to get him back. "I am sir. I'm not as skilled as Commander Wilson, but he did teach me a few things."

Riker was trying his best to relax but it wasn't working. Normally playing a little jazz on his trombone was enough to calm him down but not this time. He went to the replicator and got a glass of water. It didn't help either. He finally decided to just get into bed and hope sleep would come. Walking past his desk he noticed that his computer terminal was active. On the screen it said 'priority one.' "Computer, who sent this message."

"The message was set to transmit automatically by Lieutenant Commander Alec Wilson."

"Play message."

Riker almost jumped at the sound of Alec's voice. as it pierced the silent air. _"If anybody's hearing this message it means that I've been killed or assimilated-"_

"Computer, pause playback." He couldn't listen to it by himself. When Alec recorded it he obviously intended for everyone to hear it. "Riker to senior staff, please report to my quarters. In a few minutes, Picard, Troi, Data, La Forge, Moore, and Crusher had gathered in Alec's quarters. All except Data were noticeably upset, although he quickly activated his emotion chip. "You're probably wondering why we called you here. There's something Alec wanted us to see. Computer, resume playback."

"_-I left this message in the event of that happening. Of my crewmates I might as well start with Captain Picard. Sir, you've been an inspiration to me. I've never met a captain with more courage. In the short time that I was on the Enterprise, you soon became like a second father to me. I know I wasn't on your ship for very long but that's how I feel."_

"I never would have expected that of Alec." said Riker.

"Neither would I." said Picard.

"_Will, you taught me that I'm the best poker player on the ship. I'm just joking. You actually taught me how being on this ship can open your mind to anything. You taught me to expect the unexpected, and to grasp every opportunity. I just wish I had known you longer so you could have taught me more. After you've heard this you should check my personal files. There's something there that might interest you."_

Riker was always moved by the recorded messages of crewmates that had passed on. He hadn't felt this way since Tasha Yar was killed fourteen years ago. A sense of peace and relaxation also befell him. That was something else that these messages did to him, they helped the healing process.

"_Deanna, you have a gift. Not just your ability to sense emotions, but you help make people feel good. I know that's your job as a counselor but you were especially good at it. When I was in a bad mood, it never took you that long to shift my attention to something else. I'd be willing to bet you could change the mood of the nastiest Klingon given the opportunity."_

"Almost." said Riker.

"_Geordi, you are my number one fan when it comes to beating Will at poker. I can't thank you enough for that. When I first came on board seven months ago you told me that a ship is only as good as the engineer that maintains it. I now know you're right. The Enterprise is the best ship in the fleet. No one appreciated any of my jokes more than you, which proves you're the most intelligent person on the ship. Without you we'd all be lost."_

"He's right Geordi." said Riker.

"Thank you sir."

"_Data, I don't know what to say. Since the day I met you I envied you for being able to turn your emotions on and off. On many occasions I wished I could do the same thing. But you're more than a machine. Your inherent curiosity, your kindness, and your willingness to befriend anyone, they make you very human."_

Data began to cry, something he hadn't done since he found his cat Spot alive and well in the wreckage of the Enterprise-D. But that was different, those were tears of joy, these were tears of sorrow. As fascinating as the emotional experience was he did not want to feel this way and deactivated his emotion chip. Troi was crying as well. Riker placed a hand on her shoulder, and in response she put her arm around him and drew him closer.

"_Beverly, you saved my life on more than one occasion, I only wish I had a chance to return it."_

"You did." said Crusher.

"_You are the most highly skilled doctor I've ever seen, and you're a fine example of a person. Your son Wesley was very fortunate to have you as a mother. If I had to choose someone to take my mother's place, it would be you."_

Crusher sat down in a nearby chair. There was something she had never told Alec. When he was around she didn't miss her son Wesley as much. He reminded her of him. They were both about the same age, both brilliant, and both kind to the strangest of strangers. She almost felt like she had lost another son.

"_And finally James. You've been my best friend for twenty-six years. You're like the younger brother I never had. When we met that day in Tycho City, I knew that we'd grow up together. We had a lot of good times growing up, I remember when our parents first introduced us to each other. They weren't sure we'd become friends. They thought our age difference would drive us further apart. I remember that you had the same kindergarten teacher after me, and we both drove her insane when we tried to finger-paint the classroom."_

Everyone looked at Moore , who nodded and laughed. He had forgotten about that until now. Good times indeed.

"_James, I only have one last thing to ask of you. When you get home, take care of Rene for me."_

"You got it buddy."

"_Rene, I'm sorry but I have to make this quick because I'm supposed to be in the transporter room right now. I-"_

"Computer, discontinue playback." said Picard. "We had best let his wife listen to that."

"So that's why he was late." said Riker.

"Resume your duties everybody." said Picard.

The bridge of Voyager was silent. None of them knew Alec very well but some them knew of his reputation from when they were in the Alpha Quadrant. The loss of a highly respected Starfleet officer was felt by everyone. That combined with the fact that they might all become drones caused a quiet disposition. The silence was broken not by a person but by Tuvok's tactical console. "Captain, we are receiving a transmission."

"The Enterprise?"

"Negative Captain."

"What's the source?" asked Chakotay.

"The transmission originated on a Class-M planet approximately 5 light-years from our position."

"Who's sending it?" Janeway was alert now. She was glad to have something distracting her.

"It appears to have been sent by Species 8472."

"On screen."

The viewscreen displayed an old man, one that Picard recognized immediately. There was no man that he had more respect for. It was Boothby, but it wasn't Boothby. It was the alien doppleganger. An exact duplication. Picard didn't know what to expect when Boothby began to speak. "This is a subspace message for the starship Voyager and the other Federation ship that is in the vicinity of Terrasphere 8. Several of us didn't make it back to fluidic space when the Borg attacked. Instead we evacuated to a nearby planet. I have no doubt that you will be able to track the signal. So if you are willing to assist us, come to the planet."

There was a momentary hush as the message ended. Picard sat there for a brief time before pushing himself up. "Open a channel to Voyager." He straightened his uniform and took a few steps forward. In moments Captain Janeway was in the center of the viewscreen. "I trust you saw the same message we did."

"Yes we did. What do you think?" Janeway was certainly willing to go but Picard had jurisdiction.

"It may be a good idea." said Picard. "They may be able to help us defeat the Borg."

"Agreed. We'll get underway as soon as we're ready."

"Acknowledged. Picard out."

Riker was watching his captain the entire time and kept his eyes on him as he sat down. "You're serious about going to the planet."

"Indeed I am Number One." said Picard as he leaned back into his chair.

"Captain, the longer we stay here the farther away the Borg get with Alec."

"Number One, I don't intend on them keeping the Commander, but if we can get help when we try to retrieve him, we'll have a better chance of succeeding."

"Understood sir." Riker didn't necessarily agree with the decision but he accepted it. This was no time for a first officer to be disputing his captain.

"Mr. Data," said Picard. "At maximum warp, how long will it take us to reach the planet?"

"Approximately 4.7 hours Captain."

"Captain," said Moore, turning his chair. "Since the new warp core was installed we haven't tested the engines at maximum capacity."

"I am aware of that Lieutenant. This will be the first test."

"Sir," said Data. "Voyager has a top speed of warp 9.9, they will not be able to keep up."

Picard hadn't thought of that, he sometimes took the capabilities of his ship for granted. "Captain Janeway has some kind of rapport with Boothby, it may be prudent for her be on board the Enterprise when we arrive there. Mr. Data, at their top speed, how long will take Voyager to reach the planet?"

"Approximately 14 hours sir."

Edwards read his communications display, Tuvok had sent him a message. "Captain, Voyager reports they are ready to head underway."

"Open a channel." said Picard. "Captain Janeway, we will be proceeding to the planet at our maximum velocity. I would prefer if you were on board the Enterprise."

"May I ask why?"

"According to Mr. Data's calculations we will arrive at the planet six hours before Voyager. Since you have had previous relations with Species 8472, it might be wise to have you with us when you get there."

"I understand. I'll beam over right away."

The viewscreen clicked off. Picard exchanged glances with his first officer. He recognized the expression on Riker's face because he had seen it several times before and was thinking the same thing. _I sure hope this works._ Picard leaned towards Troi for what would hopefully be the last time on this venture__"Counselor, it seems I'm asking this every five seconds but what is the crew's condition?"

"They're very shaken up from the loss of Alec, but that's to be expected. They lost a good friend and aren't sure if they'll ever see him again."

"Then we should make it clear to them that we are going to do everything we can to get the Commander back."

"Captain," said Edwards. "Captain Janeway is on board."

"Thank you Lieutenant." said Picard. "Picard to engineering."

"_La Forge here."_

"Geordi, we are going to taking the ship to maximum warp, standby."

"_Aye Captain."_ There was a distinct tone of excitement in the engineers voice. Clearly he had been waiting some time for this.

"Mr. Moore, set course for the planet. Maximum warp."

All of Riker's attention was focused on his computer screen. When Alec told him in the message to check his personal files Riker downloaded them from the computer the first chance he got. He had been searching for an hour and was beginning to grow tired. "Come on Alec, give me something." He needed a change or he was going to fall asleep. "Computer, access next file section."

"_Access denied. Level six security authorization required."_

"Level six.? What are you upto Alec? Computer, access next file section. Security authorization level six, Riker, William T., 8-9-2-3-1-5."

"_Security authorization confirmed."_

"Alright Alec. Let's see what you're hiding. Computer open file."

Riker watched as the computer screen changed from file numbers to a picture of Alec sitting at his desk. "Computer is this a video file?"

"_Affirmative."_

"When was it recorded?"

"_Stardate 55115.1"_

"Today. Computer begin playback."

Alec began talking, it was eerier than when it was just his voice. "Well I'm guessing you found this Will. You've obviously listened to the goodbye message I left. I won't waste time seeing as how I'm supposed to be in the transporter room right now. When I told everyone about the anti-nanoprobes what I didn't mention was that I recently tapped into a Borg transmission and managed to obtain crucial information on what the Borg call Unimatrix 01."

The screen changed displays. What it showed next made Riker's eyes light up, and grin his famous grin.

"What exactly is it?" asked La Forge.

"Unimatrix 01." Picard stood up and stepped toward the monitor. He recognized the image instantly. "The heart of the Borg Collective." A schematic of the massive spacebound structure was displayed on the wall of the observation lounge. Highlighted around the layout were several different points that he recognized as power conduits. "Where did you get this information Number One?"

"Alec obtained it. In a recording he left me he said that he used a Borg transmission to hack into their database."

"Hack?" asked Picard.

"Twentieth century slang Captain." said Data. "Derived from the term hacker. A word used to describe highly-skilled users that used to infiltrate the systems of companies, even entire governments."

"And it gets better." said Riker. "After I saw this I had Lieutenants Moore and Edwards look over it with me. We think we've come up with a rescue plan."

Picard instantly turned at the announcement. It was the first piece of relatively good news he had heard in days. Janeway too was pleased with it. "What's involved in this rescue plan." she asked.

"When we arrive at Unimatrix 01 I'll pilot a shuttle and plant tri-cobalt devices near several power conduits." said Moore. He was particularly excited, there was a score he had to settle with the ones that had taken his best friend.

"As he's planting the explosives an away team consisting of Commander Riker, Commander Data and myself will beam over, find Commander Wilson and beam out." said Edwards.

"Once Alec's been found the timers on the explosives will be set." said Riker. "Then we get as far away from Unimatrix 01 as we can."

The last point made the most sense to Picard. Overall he thought it was a good plan, and most likely the best they could do on short notice. If the Enterprise and Voyager could hold off a Borg attack for the time it just might work. "Mr. Data?"

Data had been processing the plan and analyzing the probabilities. "The shuttle will have to be equipped with multi-adaptive shielding, and all non-essential materials will have to be removed in order to make room for the tri-cobalt devices. The plan stands a higher chance of success than failure."

"How much?" asked Edwards.

The android hesitated with his response. Often he noticed humans were reluctant to reveal bad news and were told to just 'come out with it.' He chose not to wait for it. "Zero point two percent."

Picard thought long and hard as the others conversed. Years ago he let opportunity to eliminate the Borg slip through his fingers. He missed the chance to rid the galaxy of the greatest threat it had ever known. Now another one has arisen and he still hesitated. Whether it was because he didn't believe in genocide or because one of his officers was in danger. But either way, he didn't reach his decision lightly, they would go, and attack the Borg.

"What happens if things don't go as planned?" asked Moore. "Do we just high-tail it out of there?"

"No. We stand our ground." said Picard.


	15. The Borg

Chapter 15

The Borg

Alec awoke confused. He had no idea where he was, or what had happened to him. He saw that he was in a large room. It was dark, illuminated only by deep green light. And it was very hot, he could taste the salty flavor of sweat in his mouth. It must have been close to 40 degrees Celsius, the favored temperature of a Borg ship. He tried to look around but quickly learned he was restrained on a platform of some kind. His hands were harnessed up above, it almost felt like he had been crucified. A restraining device clamped down his chest. The large chamber was filled with eerie sounds, almost like whispers. Hoses hung from the ceiling of the chamber. They flowed with organic movement, almost like snakes.

He was frightened. There was a soft pain in his neck that he couldn't recall the origin of. Alec then remembered what happened. The Borg tried to assimilate him but they failed. His anti-nanoprobes had worked. "I only have one question. Why the hell have you brought me here."

His voice echoed throughout the room, answered only by more of the whispers he heard. The whispers disturbed him profusely. Alec wasn't expecting a reply, and was surprised when a woman's voice pierced the whisper-filled air. "For good reason. You are unique." The woman's voice seemed to carry several other voices along with it as it was conveyed through the air.

"Who are you?" Alec turned his head as best he could to find the source of the voice but failed to do so. "Where are you? The platform that he was laying upon began to pivot, a wall soon came into his line of sight. He now had a better look at his surroundings. The room was indeed large, with monitors all around.

"I bring order to chaos." said the voice.

Alec heard a whirring sound. He looked up and saw the strangest thing he had ever seen in his life. He saw the fleshy torso of a woman being carried by two of the hoses that were hanging from the ceiling. The torso was non-existent four inches below the neck. There were no arms, but there was a metal spine which had intermittent flashes of red light going down the length of it. Another whirring sound made him look higher up at the ceiling. An opening appeared from which a platform was lowered. Being held in the air on the platform was the black leather-like figure of a Borg woman. At the top of the figure was a cavity which he assumed was for the torso being carried. Two robotic appendages came from each side of the figure and attached two legs to the body which now stood freely on the platform. Two more appendages came from each side and attached two arms.

He looked up once more and saw the torso being lowered towards the body. It soon entered the cavity and detached from the hoses. Four clamps rose from the cavity, they clasped themselves to the skin and retracted, pulling the tissue with them. The completed figure stepped off the platform which then raised back into the ceiling. She walked towards Alec, who was as nervous as ever. The Borg queen was strange looking. She was very pale, and she had several thick, wire-like cords on the back of her head. She looked human. We know who you are."

"Good." said Alec. "Then you get the Nobel Prize."

She came closer to the restraining platform and looked him up and down. "Resistance was expected. Lieutenant Commander Alec Wilson, son of Paul and Dana Wilson. Starfleet serial number SC 407-255. Chief tactical officer U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"We are the Borg. We have assimilated countless amounts of data from your quadrant. Contained in that information was data on you."

"What do you want?" He hadn't swallowed or blinked since the queen stepped off the platform. He had never been so intimidated.

"The question is, what do _you_ want?"

"What I want is for you to let me go." said Alec as he pulled at his restraints.

"Then you shall have it." said the queen softly. "All you are required to do is tell us how to disable the nanoprobes you have in your system."

For the first time since being posted on the Enterprise Alec felt like his intelligence had been insulted. "You're going to have to do better than that. You don't really expect me to fall for that do you? Assume I do give you the information you wanted, as soon as I'm released, if I am released, you'll just assimilate me. Forget it, it's not going to happen."

"I was hoping you'd be more cooperative than this." said the queen as she turned away from the platform.

"Let me put this in terms you'll understand, persistence is futile."

"Why do you resist? We made it clear when we first encountered your society, we only wish to raise the quality of life."

Alec almost scoffed at the queen's remark but he maintained his composure. "Don't give me that b.s. okay. Because of your quality raising techniques my parents are dead."

"Ah yes, Wolf 359."

The queen motioned to two drones in the corner of room. They came closer to the platform and in seconds they were illuminated by the light. Alec thought he was seeing things, possibly a hallucination brought on by the heat, or maybe he was dreaming. But he knew it was neither. "Mom, Dad." His parents were standing before him. Albeit quite different than the last time he saw them, but they were his parents. He didn't understand how this was possible. His parents were killed at Wolf 359, and the Borg cube that invaded Federation space was destroyed.

"They no longer respond to those designations." said the queen. "But they could resume their former lives, if you cooperate."

Alec was furious at the use of his parents as a bargaining chip. "How stupid do you think I am?" He realized where his real anger lay. He would rather his parents died than be sentenced to a life of servitude as they were now. "How dare you do this to them. Tell me how they got here, that cube was destroyed." He was met by more silence, it only outraged him further. "Answer me _right_ now."

"Humans, so ignorant." said the queen. "Before the ship was destroyed, my predecessor along with several drones escaped in a sphere. Your parents were among them. As I stated before, if you cooperate, they will be freed."

"And as _I_ stated before, how stupid do you think I am?"

"You're not stupid, you're human!" The queen turned in a flash and walked angrily towards the platform. "Species 5618. Like many other species you suffer from emotions such as compassion. Especially when it comes to people you care deeply for." Annoyance grew in her voice with every word she spoke. "Now, you can save your parents if you cooperate."

"Nobody can save my parents." said Alec hoarsely. "As far as I'm concerned my mother and father died the moment you put those things in their necks."

"Such a narrow view. Many would relish a chance to see their parents again. Why do you not take it?"

"They are not my parents!" Alec yelled at her for the first time, it felt good. "They're Borg, nothing more."

"Very well." The queen waved her hand once more, dismissing the drones.

"This is about more than the nanoprobes in my system. What do you really want with me?"

"You must be aware of your own tactical skill."

"What of it?"

Alec was aware of his own tactical skill. He also was aware of what Seven of Nine told La Forge, now it seemed the Borg queen was aware of him as well. He was worried that's what this was about. But he could not understand how she could know about him. Alec was still attending the academy during the first Borg attack twelve years ago, but was his academy career enough to pique the Borg's interest? Was he some sort of Borg messiah?

The Borg queen was orbiting the platform, almost like a vulture that circled its prey before it swooped in for the kill. "As I said before, you are unique. We have been aware of your existence since first contact on board the starship Enterprise in system J-25. The information on you was interesting. One year later we encountered the Federation once more. More information from your Starbase 157. It was at that point your potential was realized."

"Would you get to the point please."

"From that instant my predecessor decided that a counterpart would be required to successfully assimilate the Federation. One that was familiar with their procedures and with extensive knowledge of their tactical capabilities. There were three choices. Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Sisko of the Saratoga, and you. You were the primary choice, but Captain Picard was in the immediate vicinity of her vessel, therefore the decision was made. It later proved to be a tactical error."

"What are you going to do?"

"You possess superior tactical skill to Captain Picard. Tactical skill that I intend to utilize. It has been thirteen years since information on you was first assimilated, your tactical skill and knowledge has increased significantly since then. You will help add to our perfection."

The clamps that restrained Alec's hands opened, and the restraining device on his chest flipped to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm releasing you from your restraints."

"Why?" asked Alec as he rubbed his wrists.

"You pose no threat to us." said the queen. "I will get the information we require later."

"You'll never get what you want."

"Resistance or not, it makes no difference. Regardless of your behavior, I will get that information."

Alec watched as the queen left the chamber. "Fine, I'll just wait here." He was afraid, more afraid then he had ever been in his entire life. having been captured by the Borg was something he was still having trouble accepting. if only he had listened to Captain Picard he'd be back on the Enterprise right now. But he wasn't, he was on a Borg ship, or the Borg homeworld, if they had a homeworld. But he figured he was most likely at Unimatrix 01. He could do nothing but resist, the fate of the Federation depended on him.

Alec got bored very quickly. Unbelievable, he was in potential mortal danger and he was bored. All he could do was walk around the large room and look at everything. And even with the abundance of technology that got tiresome. His eyes soon began to get heavy. Despite his recent prolonged unconsciousness he was very weary. He had no intentions of going to sleep, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Hours past and he did nothing. All he did was get back onto the platform and lean back. Despite the likelihood of being restrained again, his legs were so weak he didn't care. He was beginning to drift off when the door to the chamber opened and the queen entered. Alec moved away from the platform, now that he had the option he wanted to keep as much distance from her as possible. The queen nodded and two drones came from behind Alec, grabbing his arms. "Let go of me!" The drones pulled him back to the platform he just walked away from. Despite his fatigue he had quite a reserve of energy. But the adrenaline surge was not enough to break the hold of the two drones. He didn't know why he fought, for he would have nowhere to go if he did escape. His hands were moved to the upper corners of the platform and the clamps came down upon them. He was trapped again, there was no worse feeling.

A mechanical instrument of some sort was lowered from the ceiling and stopped in front of his face. It was a frightening looking device. One whose function could only be guessed, torture. "What's going on?"

"We are beginning the information extraction."

"So you're resorting to torture? That's new."

"There is no method of persuasion more efficient than physical pain. There have been cases where we have used this on those that have found a way to dispel assimilation." She was circling the platform again, clearly enjoying what she was doing. "Most are unable to withstand it for long. Their minds and bodies are so exhausted from the strain they would rather join us than endure any more. However you are very strong-willed, I expect you to prove most difficult. We have also improved upon the Romulan mind probe. While your mind is weakened it will allow us to find what we are looking for. Your answer."

"Go to hell."

"So be it."

The device moved away from his face and stopped above his torso. A thin rod emerged from the nose of the apparatus and proceeded to pierce the skin of his abdomen. He understood why the others gave in. Rene flooded Alec's thoughts. He pictured himself holding their children when they were born. He didn't know if he could last. But he had to. For the sake of all that is and is to come, he had to. Nothing but resist.


	16. The Planet

_Chapter 16_

_The Planet_

_Captain's log, supplemental. We are currently twenty minutes from the planet. Upon our arrival Captain Janeway and I will attempt to gain the trust of Species 8472. They may even be able to help us rid the galaxy of a mortal threat. But before that happens, I'm hoping we'll get a chance to rescue a valued member of my crew._

The poker game wasn't as much fun as it normally was. Riker was in another world. He was completely overcome with guilt from the incident on the habitat. Moore, Troi, Data and La Forge weren't exactly enjoying themselves either. They chose to play poker to pass the time and so far it wasn't having much effect.

"Commander Riker." said La Forge.

"What?" asked Riker, not realizing he'd been looking at his cards for over a minute.

"It's your call."

"Oh." Riker's daze quickly passed but he still had trouble concentrating. "Twenty."

"Are you okay Will?" asked Troi.

"I shouldn't have let him go."

"Will," Troi spoke softly as she reached over and touched his hand. "It wasn't your fault."

"Captain Picard gave him permission to go, but I didn't have to let him."

"Commander, there was no way you could know what was going to happen." said La Forge.

"That doesn't dismiss the fact that I could have stopped it." Riker was notorious for his habit of blaming himself when something went wrong on an away mission. He blamed himself when Wilson's predecessor, Lieutenant Daniels, was killed on an away mission. But this time, it overwhelmed him.

Moore took it harder than anyone. Alec was like a brother to him. When he had the chance after returning from the habitat he went a few rounds with a Nausicaan on the holodeck, it didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to take out his anger on the Borg almost as much as Alec. "Commander Riker, I've known Alec longer than anybody. So I know this to be true. He will fight to his last breath before he gives in to these bastards."

"I sure hope you're right Jim." said Riker. He didn't want to think about the Borg anymore. Looking down at his cards he remembered that he actually had a decent hand. "Where were we?"

"I'm in for twenty." said Moore. "And twenty more."

"I'm in for that." said Troi.

La Forge looked at his cards, he liked his chances. "Me too."

"As am I."

Riker had been watching Moore, he wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not but he was going to take the chance. "I'm not going to let you get away with this Jim."

"Get away with what?" said Moore. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now you're definitely not going to get away with it."

As the game went on their minds drifted away from thinking about Alec. This is exactly what they needed, an escape. They were having enough fun that they were a little upset when Picard summoned them to the bridge. The ship was at yellow alert upon their arrival. A peaceful meeting was intended but Picard didn't want to take any chances. Janeway had no objections.

"Take us out of warp Mr. Moore." Picard looked at the planet on the viewscreen, it reminded him of Earth. The surface was made up of mostly water. White clouds, polar ice caps, and several continents. It wasn't Earth but it was close enough. It made him miss home even more. But to Janeway it was just one of seven years of earth-like planets.

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from the planet's surface."

"Put it on screen Lieutenant."

Boothby appeared on the viewscreen. He looked happy when he saw Janeway and surprised to see Picard. It was almost a look of recognition. "Captain Janeway it's good to see you again. I must say I was expecting Voyager. Ah, I see you brought a friend."

Picard rose from his chair to pay respect, forgetting for a moment that the man on the viewscreen wasn't even human. "Mr. Boothby. I am-"

"Captain Picard, of the starship Enterprise. I know who you are Captain. We have a substantial database on your planet. But this isn't the time to talk about the tree of mine you carved your initials into."

Picard almost had to sit back down. This look-alike had definitely done his homework. If he didn't know any better he would have actually thought it was the real Boothby. "Of course not. Captain Janeway and I will beam down."

"If you don't mind I'd like to beam up to your ship. I don't want to say I don't trust you but it's just too sensitive down here."

"I understand completely." said Picard. "I'll arrange your beam-up."

Boothby was sipping a cup of tea at the observation lounge table. He seemed to be enjoying the Earl Grey that Picard had provided. "How are you boy?"

"Fine, thank you sir." said Owens. He was noticeably calmer now that he was in the presence of one of his own people. "Since their discovery of me they have treated me very well."

Janeway had been sitting quiet for too long. "Why was he on my ship?"

"It wasn't my decision young lady." Boothby noticed her sass and returned it with some of his own. "I did everything I could to prevent it, but the elders still didn't trust you."

"Excuse me Mr. Boothby." said Picard. He didn't know what else to call him. "But it would be wise if we got right to it."

In the middle of sipping his tea Boothby stopped and placed his cup on the table. "That's one of the things I've always liked about you humans. Your impetuousness. Especially you older ones, you never like to waste a second. Alright then, I'll get straight to it. The Borg have invaded our space again. As you have no doubt discovered they came across our installation."

"Have they assimilated any of you?" asked Janeway.

"No, but they're getting damn close, and our weapons aren't as effective as they used to be." replied Boothby. "Did your people not get word from the ship we sent?"

"Ship?"

Janeway might not have known what ship Boothby was referring to, but Picard did. It all made perfect sense now, and he was slightly upset he hadn't figured it out earlier. But he took comfort in the fact that Alec hadn't pieced it together either. "Your ship never reached us. It was attacked by Romulans and crash landed on a planet. I'm sorry to say the pilot did not survive."

"This is why I didn't want any Romulans impersonated on the terrasphere. Boy am I glad they listened to me."

"I'm afraid there's a more urgent matter that requires us to act." said Picard. "One of my officers has been abducted, one who has the potential to assimilate us all."

"Than we have to hurry." said Boothby. "I've got several ships down on the planet. Just give the word and we'll follow you to wherever you want to attack."

"We already have a target." said Janeway. "What the Borg call Unimatrix 01."

"Gutsy move young lady. Even we haven't had the audacity to attack their core. We better come up with a good strategy."

"Three of my officers have concocted a battle plan." said Picard. "While our ships attack Unimatrix 01 a shuttlecraft will plant explosives near their power conduits and an away team searches for my crewman." 

"Affirmative action. That's what I like to hear." said Boothby. "The old kill two birds with one stone approach. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go update my superiors."

"Of course." said Picard.

"Let's go lad." Boothby and Owens arose and left the observation lounge escorted by security.

Picard approached the window that he looked out of so many times since they arrived in this quadrant. And like so many times before Janeway came to his side and looked out with him. "Are you sure you want to do this Jean-Luc?"

"Yes. I've given this careful thought. I won't let another opportunity to rid the galaxy of a mortal enemy slip away."

"What about Commander Wilson?"

"I plan to do everything possible to save him. But I can't lose sight of the fact that he is only one man. If it means sacrificing him to save the rest of the galaxy I can't hesitate." Picard knew that Janeway would follow him. The Enterprise was the tactically superior ship which gave him command, but he wanted to make it clear that the choice was hers. "I don't want to order you to do this Kathryn but I believe it's something that has to be done."

"You won't have to order me." said Janeway. "I don't like the Borg anymore than you do. Having faced them several times since our arrival here I believe that the very idea of the Borg is something that shouldn't be allowed to continue."

"It's strange."

"What's that?"

"Looking out at the stars and knowing that we're decades away from home."

"I found it strange at first too," said Janeway. "But after seven years out here it doesn't seem so strange anymore."

"Did you ever lose hope?"

"Several times. But then I remembered who I had as my crew, and I knew we'd make it home. We've gotten this far." Janeway laughed to herself at the humor in what she had just said. They were preparing to go thousands of light years in the opposite direction of home.

"I know many people that would have given up hope long before now. Your crew is very fortunate to have you as their captain."

"As is yours. Jean-Luc, I want you to know it's been an honor and a privilege to work with you."

"The feeling's mutual Kathryn." There were no other captains in Starfleet that knew more about the Borg than Picard and Janeway, which is probably why they felt like they've known each other forever right now. Janeway knew when it was time for her to make an exit so she left Picard alone to think. He stood there for several seconds, motionless. The sum of all his hatred toward the Borg seemed to be gathering inside. "When this is over, no one will have to worry about the Borg ever again. One way or another, this ends here."

When Alec awoke he was still restrained. He did not know how long he was unconscious for but he felt like he was almost dead. The Borg sure did a number on him. His entire body ached. He might as well have been dead. His necked still itched like crazy, he wanted to scratch it but as before his arms were clamped down.

"You're probably wondering why we've stopped." said a familiar voice. The Borg queen came out of the shadows and approached him. She was almost seductive in the way she walked.

It took him a moment to gather the strength to speak. "You want to keep me alive."

"You're very perceptive for a human."

"It's not that hard to figure out. If I'm dead the information I possess is useless to you." With each passing second he grew stronger and found it easier to speak. "Since I'm still here I take it your little mind probe hasn't worked."

The smile on the queen's face filled Alec with endless dread. It felt as if someone had just read him his epitaph. "Quite the opposite. We have the modifications you made to the multi-adaptive shielding. This is just the beginning."

Alec's dream was still fresh in his mind. He dreamt of when he and La Forge reconfigured the multi-adaptive shielding. That's how the mind probe worked, it replayed images in a person's mind while they were unconscious. The mind interpreted it as dreaming. He began to drift off again. As he started to doze, he felt excruciating pain that started in his neck and spread throughout his entire body. He let out a loud scream that echoed several times in the room. Several drones turned their heads and briefly looked at Alec. He dared not close his eyes to sleep again. "What the hell was that?" asked Alec as he inhaled deeply and loudly.

"I thought that would get your attention. While you were unconscious, we took the liberty of implanting something that might help persuade you."

Alec let out another scream as the device was activated again. He feared if it continued that he might actually give them what they want. The pain wasn't like when they had tortured him earlier. It wasn't confined to one place, it was throughout his entire body.

"You have already lasted longer than all the others. That is impressive. But my patience is running out."

"I don't give a damn about your patience." The pain was stronger this time, more intense. It was stronger than any pain he ever felt before in his life. He thought he could smell the scent of flesh burning but it must have been in his head. If the Borg were playing around before they obviously weren't anymore. Just when he thought he was going to pass out from the pain it stopped. 

He looked at the Borg queen, she was glancing around the room as if she heard something. "It may interest you that have Voyager just met the Enterprise at a planet and are on their way here. They will arrive in three hours."

Alec managed a weak laugh. "Now you're going to get it. Your majesty."

The queen walked over to Alec and backhanded him across the face. "Silence!" He began to feel a little better, the situation was starting to get to the Borg queen. Whatever the Borg equivalent of stress was she was feeling it right now. She grabbed him by the scruff of the uniform and moved her face towards his. "Tell me what I want to know now, or I will make you watch your friends die one at a time."

Before Alec responded he turned his head to the side and spat out blood that had collected in his mouth as a result of the backhand he had received. After which he grinned. She obviously hit him harder than he realized at first. "I've never heard of the Borg giving such an empty threat before. Looks like you're starting to get a little uneasy."

She released his uniform and backed off. Then what Alec feared happened. The implant activated again. He pushed her buttons a little too much that time. "Be complacent all you want, we have the modifications to the multi-adaptive shielding. Their sneak attack will not work. Now you will watch your friends die."

All other sound in the room were now drowned out by the sound of Alec's own screams.

Every second brought them closer and closer to Unimatrix 01. In two hours they would arrive and an all-out battle would likely ensue. The prospect did not excite Picard. He never liked going into battle but he sometimes understood why it was necessary. This was one of those times. When Voyager met them at the planet Janeway beamed back and they left immediately. Picard had been silent ever since they left orbit. It had not gone unnoticed by the senior officers.

"Captain, Captain."

"I'm sorry Number One, my mind was elsewhere."

"I think someone should address the crew before we reach Unimatrix 01."

"And you think that someone should be me."

"There is no one on this ship the crew trusts more than its captain." said Troi.

That was the boost that Picard needed for this situation. Alec was right about Troi in his message. Picard tapped the console on his armrest. The ship-wide comlink opened with a whistling chime. "Attention all hands, this is Captain Picard. We are two hours from our destination. Although this is primarily a rescue mission, we will also be doing everything we can to destroy the Borg once and for all. This will not be easy. There is a good chance that we will not succeed. But, there is a small chance that we will, and that is enough for me to proceed. I don't need to tell you that the Borg is the most malevolent race we have ever known, one that must be stopped. What we do here today will decide the future of the entire galaxy. So I say now, we can do this. I believe in this crew and this ship. You must have faith. Picard out."

"Nice speech sir."

"Yes I thought so Number One." said Picard. "Red alert. All hands to battlestations."


	17. The End

Chapter 17

The End

The sky was blue, there were a few clouds among the heavens. Alec was sitting on the grass holding hands with his girlfriend Rene. They had been dating for a little over two years now. Having known each other all their lives they were worried that it would be weird but it felt right for them to be together. When they told Alec's parents Paul and Diana they were overjoyed, but not surprised. Now two years after they first got together they were already making plans for after Alec's graduation. He was hoping to be posted on the Enterprise-D, but he knew the chances of that weren't very high. The number of cadets that are posted a board a Galaxy-Class starship upon graduation is only about 6.

Today was not a particularly cheerful day in the Federation. A couple days earlier a Borg ship had invaded the Federation and abducted Captain Picard right off of the bridge of the Enterprise, and at this moment was headed towards Earth. It was an even more uneasy day for Alec because his parents were stationed aboard the U.S.S. Melbourne, one of the ships that was sent to Wolf 359 to intercept the Borg. He wasn't too worried though. There was a fleet of 40 ships sent to Wolf 359. No way the Borg can fight that many ships. 20 might be pushing it, but 40?

Alec remembered when the alien known as Q sent the Enterprise 7,000 light years away to the J-25 system. where they first encountered the Borg. He was terrified at the prospect of them. They were fearless, relentless. The thought of having your individuality, your soul, stolen from you and replaced with cybernetic implants. It was enough to send chills down his spine.

"Let's go for a walk." said Alec. Rene nodded in agreement. He loved her, more than he ever thought possible. And he needed her, now more than ever. Even though he was positive the fleet would stop the Borg, he knew that not all of the ships would survive, and was afraid one of them would be the Melbourne. _Can't think about that now though, it's too depressing._

As Alec and Rene walked the grounds of the Academy they couldn't help but notice how barren it was. There were a few cadets here and there but most of them had gone home to be with their families or to one of the countless gatherings throughout the Federation that started forming when word of the Borg ship was first heard. Alec contemplated joining one of them but decided against it. He wanted to spend his time with Rene and Rene alone. Well, maybe James, but he didn't know where James was right now. Couldn't contact him either because he left his communicator in his dorm room, which was kind of stupid when he thought about it. How was anyone going to contact him with news of Wolf 359? Maybe he didn't want the bad news. Not that it mattered now, it was in his room. Alec could just picture James going to their room and trying to contact him only to hear his hail come from behind him on the table. He laughed to himself at the thought.

Alec looked at Rene's beautiful face and noticed she had a look of discomfort, it was then he realized how hard he was squeezing her hand. She didn't say anything, and he loved her even more for that. The situation was obviously affecting him more than the thought. And she knew this. It was right there and then, he had an epiphany. He knew what he had to do and had never been more sure of anything in his life. Impulsiveness had never been one of his dominant traits but he still surprised himself now and then. However he was completely unprepared for this.

He walked Rene to the nearest bench and sat her down. Looking into her eyes only reassured him of what he had to do. In fact, it made it easier.

"What is it?" asked Rene. Holding both her hands in his Alec smiled so widely he thought he'd give himself away, but instead she answered back with a smile of her own. "Seriously, what?"

"A few minutes ago this was one of the darkest days I've lived, but now I look at you and see nothing but light before me. If we were to be assimilated tomorrow I'm not sure it would matter to me because I got to spend my life with you. The only thing that would crush me is if those days were taken away." Rene cupped her hands on Alec's and a tear made its way down her cheek, most likely having figured out what was happening. "Rene, I love you more than you'll ever know, and more than I probably realize myself." As he bent down on one knee he felt how right this was, as if it had been preordained by some ancient prophecy. If it had, so be it. "Rene Anne Miller, will you marry me?"

"Yes Alec. Oh god yes of course I will."

And they embraced, as if to never let go again. Several minutes passed before they moved from the bench. The outside world meant nothing to them right now. The only important thing to them was their love for each other. The Cardassian occupation of Bajor, the reemergence of the Romulans, even the current Borg threat were all pushed to the backs of their minds. Alec and Rene were so engrossed in each other that they didn't even notice that it was now overcast and several degrees colder than before. Not until a raindrop hit Alec square between the eyes did they think of going back to the dorm.

"We should get indoors before we get soaked."

"I'm inclined to agree." said Alec.

Just as soon as it started to rain, the shower turned into a downpour and their effort to stay dry was pointless. They walked as quickly as they could across the wet ground, carefully to avoid slipping. Alec looked up and saw that the clouds in the sky were quite dark, almost to the point of being black. What the hell is going on? The sound of the rain hitting the ground sounded almost like thunder in the air of the eerily quiet academy grounds. There was no nobody to be seen, it was like a ghost town. Alec half-expected to see a tumbleweed fly past them in the rain that was now blowing. The combined rain and wind were so loud that Alec and Rene almost didn't hear the frantic calls coming from behind them.

"Alec! Alec!"

Alec and Rene turned to see James Moore running in their direction, almost losing his balance a couple of times. Whatever he had to tell them was apparently extremely important. They turned back and met him halfway. James was glad they did, he was out of breath.

"You...must...stop...leaving...your...combadge...in...our...quarters."

"And deprive you of the exercise? Which appears to be something you need by the way."

"Alec..."

"Jim, what's going on?" asked Rene.

"You have to come with me now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Alec.

"You have to see for yourselves."

James turned back in the direction he came from and began running again. Alec and Rene quickly followed suit and ran with him. They ran through several puddles along the way but chose to ignore them. Whatever was happening was more obviously more important than wet feet. Soon Alec could see the top of Starfleet Headquarters looming over a hill, but what he saw next almost made him fall over in amazement. There was an immense gathering of Starfleet personal gathered around the building, far too many to even start counting. Commanders, lieutenants, ensigns, but mostly cadets. As they worked through the crowd they saw everyone talking frantically to each other. Alec tried looking for someone he knew and succeeded, one of his classmates Ian Carrey. Before he approached his friend he turned to check on Rene. She was hugging her friend Jenn.

"Ian! What's going on? The young cadet almost seemed at a loss for words. He was deeply shaken. A couple of times he tried to speak but no words came out. "Ian!"

"It's... it's the Borg Alec. They completely destroyed the fleet at Wolf 359, and now they're on their way here."

"No! No it can't be!" said Alec. "How could that be possible? 40 ships!"

"I don't know how but it's true. Only one ship survived, over 11,000 are dead."

"1 ship? Is it the Melbourne." Alec suddenly noticed that his eyes were closed. He didn't want to believe any of this to be true. But it was. The Borg had won, were on their way here, and nobody would be able to stop them. Hoping against hope that the Melbourne was the sole surviving ship. Alec's already downed spirits were plunged into an abyss when he opened his eyes and saw Ian shaking his head. Alec closed his eyes again, and when he reopened them he was on his knees, holding his head in his hands. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly knew it was Rene. Removing his head from his hands he reached up to his shoulder, gripped her hand in his own, and looked her right in the eyes. Her eyes were already red and swollen. Alec arose, but his legs felt so weak he almost stumbled. He would have fallen had James and Rene not caught him. They held him until they were sure he was alright to stand on his own.

Alec's pain and sorrow quickly turned to rage and anger. He was furious, he wanted to find every Borg drone and kill them one by one, no matter how long it took. He wanted to show each Borg a picture of his parents before he ripped out their circuits. This newfound anger was not like Alec, and it scared him. He never hated anybody before, and now he detested, despised an entire race. Alec did not like these feelings and shook them off as best he could, but he knew they would most likely be with him forever.

"Alec, you're shaking."

Rene's words brought Alec out of his self-induced trance. He had never experience levels of rage like those that he just felt, and he hoped he never will again, for he feared who he would become if he did. Thank god for Rene, he'd be lost without her. And James as well. He'd need them both if he's to make it through this. He turned to Rene and collapsed in her arms. But he didn't cry, as much as he hurt right now he didn't cry. He needed to be strong.

"It's O.K. Alec." said Rene. "I'm here for you." Alec pulled back from the embrace and looked her in the eyes once more. It was then he noticed something was wrong. Her eyes, which should have been brown were now black. And her perfectly tanned skin was turning paler and paler until it was virtually white. Not only was her skin getting paler it now looked clammy, as if it had a permanent layer of moisture. Her hair began to recede into her head and several black cord-like tendrils now protruded from the back of her head. The dress she was wearing also began to change. It was no longer fabric, but rather a black leather-like material. It covered her entire body aside from an area around her shoulders and chest. Alec looked in horror as he was no longer holding the woman he loved, but a Borg. He tried to pull away even further but the Borg was holding him close and would not let go. "I'm here for you."

Alec awoke with a loud yell which echoed through the dark chamber. He was covered in sweat, partially from the environment, and partially because of the dream he just had.

"That was one of the more interesting mind probes we have executed." said the queen.

Alec could have sworn the dream he just had was real. It was so vivid, so realistic. He could smell the freshly cut grass of the Academy grounds, he could smell Rene's perfume. If the Borg could do that with a memory from 11 years ago, they would have no trouble resurrecting a memory from a few days earlier. If they took his memories of the anti-nanoprobes they would be able to find a way around them and nobody would be safe. They had already gotten the modifications he made to the multi-adaptive shielding. It wouldn't be long until they found what they were looking for.

No more sleep, he told himself. If I don't dream they can't get what they need. Alec had a hard time convincing himself of that. He couldn't hold out forever, eventually the mind probe would break him and his memories would betray him. "Why? Why'd you make me relive that?"

"Fear and despair are powerful motivators. We chose the most painful moment in your life to help demonstrate the situation. Why force yourself to endure further anguish. Tell us what we need to know and this will end now."

Maybe it was fatigue, or maybe it seemed appealing, but Alec actually considered the offer. Just as soon as he considered it he brushed it off. The last thing he'd do is make a deal with the devil.

"You can take your offer and shove it up your-"

Annoyed with his persistent rebellious behavior the queen activated the shocking device. Alec was growing to hate it more and more. Even as he was still being disciplined the restraints were unlatched and he fell to the floor. If he didn't know any better he'd think the queen was trying to be funny.

"There's no need to restrain you further. Any hope you still have will soon die with the destruction of your friends."

Alec stood wearily. He considered attacking the Borg queen, but he realized how stupid that idea was. Attacking her would be suicide in his present condition, in any condition.

Why the Borg liked it so hot and humid remained a mystery to Alec. But he didn't really care about that right now, he had to warn his friends. If he could get to a console he might be able to send a message to them somehow. The Borg queen was 'kind' enough to release him from his restraints. Borg arrogance, it was just as bad as a human's.

Alec walked around the chamber investigating, taking in as much as he could. It was a lot to take in. Everything in the chamber seemed so sophisticated. Assimilating countless cultures evidently had its perks. He spotted an input console and made note of it. _I have an idea._ He turned and looked for the nearest exit which he spotted almost immediately. Heading for it he paid attention to all drones to see if they pursued him. Which they didn't. _Obviously they don't consider me a threat, at the moment. My transport armband has to be around here somewhere, along with my combadge. If I can find them, I can use them to my advantage._

Alec concentrated his search on the immediate area. Logically his combadge and armband should be nearby. Anywhere else would just be inefficient, and that's not the Borg way. Each time he walked by a drone his heart raced in his chest, he half expected each one to grab him and drag him back to that dreaded platform, but none of them did. The illumination was low, but not so low that he couldn't see where he was going. Light from regeneration alcoves assisted in his search. It wasn't long until Alec found what he was looking for. A somewhat small chamber that appeared to be a storage area of some kind. He couldn't think of anywhere else his combadge and armband would be and he didn't feel like getting lost while searching the rest of this place. Examining the room Alec was amused by what he considered a surprising discovery. The Borg used drawers. Must be efficient. The first drawer he opened contained technology he had never seen before. He left everything where it was, the technology was useless if he didn't know what it did and he didn't have time to figure it out. The next drawer contained more new technology. Alec didn't understand. Were they trophies?

He searched for a few more minutes before finally seeing something familiar. In one drawer was a Klingon disruptor pistol. He was tempted to take it but the pistol was as useless as the other technology he had found. The power cells were most likely depleted and it had undoubtedly been adapted to. His thorough search finally ended when he opened a drawer and saw his combadge and armband looking back up at him. It was like being reunited with old friends, old friends that were going to help save his life.

Alec picked up his equipment and quickly headed back to his current place of residence. He was slightly relieved to be back in the main chamber, the familiarity of it made it more appealing than the unknown corridors. He wasted no time by heading right to work. He removed his right boot, reached inside and pulled out a small isolinear working tool. Alec kept it there for just such an occasion, where he needed a tool but didn't have access to one. It paid to have a backup.

His work went surprisingly fast considering the pressure he was under. He had it all worked out in his head, rig the sarium krellide power cell of the armband to overload which will distract the Borg giving him time to send a warning message to the Enterprise and he'd set his combadge's subspace beacon to activate shortly before his comrades arrival so they knew where to find him.

He set the armband power cell to overload in 3 minutes, and after he transmitted his message he would set the beacon in his combadge. Setting it too early could give the Borg more time to detect it, and he needed to know how far away they were first. When he finished the armband modifications he looked around for a place to put his newly made explosive. Putting it in this immediate area wasn't a good idea. _The storage room! That's perfect._ Alec quickly headed back to the room where he found his belongings ands placed the armband back in the drawer where he had taken it. Alec hurried back to the main chamber and waited. He was exhilarated, it had been years since he had done anything even remotely this covert. _This reminds me of those Ian Fleming novels I used to read when I was younger. James Bond must have felt this way._

Alec's daydream was abruptly ended by the sound of an explosion, at which point he waited for all the drones in the room to leave and investigate before he went to the input console. Immediately he started working the controls, hiding what he was doing whenever he got the chance. _Thanks for the crash course Seven, I knew it would come in handy one day._ According to the long range sensors the Enterprise was 30 minutes away. _They're closer than I thought, a lot closer._ Now that he knew where they were he could send his message. Only one thing really needed to be said in the transmission, and that was that their sneak attack wasn't going to work. When the message was sent he let out a sigh that sounded louder than it actually was. He couldn't relax now though, it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot. The subspace beacon was next. Alec opened the combadge casing and used his isolinear tool to get the subspace beacon's activation to coincide with the Enterprise arrival. _That should just about do it._

Alec expected the queen to pay him a visit right after the explosion but she never arrived. Either the Borg thought the explosion was just a malfunction of Federation technology or the queen was merely content to let him think he was getting away with everything. Alec believed it was the former, the queen didn't seem like the type that would humor people.

If there had ever been a quieter time on the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Picard could not recall it. He wished time would stop so he wouldn't have to proceed to Unimatrix 01. He'd even prefer a visit from Q right about now. They were heading into battle possibly for the last time, a battle that could determine the fate of the entire galaxy. He chose to get his mind off this and think about something else. He thought about Earth, that little blue planet he called home, how he wanted to see it again.

Turning his chair to face Picard, Data cocked his head curiously. "Sir, is this what is known as the calm before the storm?"

"You could call it that Mr. Data."

"I for one have always loved storms." said the on duty helm officer. "I'd always be the first girl outside when it rained."

"Well I don't know about you Ensign, but it's been awhile since I've gotten my feet wet." said Edwards.

Picard was glad they had found a way to break the silence because he couldn't think of anything. He looked around his bridge. Everyone of the officers in the room could have been a statue. Counting himself among them would have been easy as he hadn't moved either in quite some time. On Picard's right his first officer had been sitting in the same position roughly since they left the planet. Riker was leaning forward with a hand on each knee staring out at the viewscreen, as he often did when he was nervous.

"Do you think Jim's idea will work sir?" asked Riker.

"I hope so Number One, we have the element of surprise on our side. And Lieutenant Moore's plan seems to be just the thing to help."

"I'd prefer having him on the Enterprise but we need him to pull this off."

"Indeed, he is our best pilot." said Picard in agreement.

Turning in his chair again to face them Data spoke. "Lieutenant Moore's idea should be sufficient enough to catch the Borg off guard, and divert them long enough for him to complete his task."

"I hope so sir, because every second is going to count." Still finishing his sentence Edwards looked at his beeping console. Someone was sending them a message. It wasn't from Voyager so he couldn't even guess who it was from. Who else knew where they were? "Captain, I am receiving a subspace transmission."

"From who?"

The message heading was very unusual, giving Edwards no clue as to its origin or what it was supposed to mean. "I'm not sure who it's from but the heading says 'make sure you bring my sword.'"

Riker stood up and walked hurriedly to Edwards' side. "Oh my god! Alec!"

"Are you sure Number One?" asked Picard.

"I'm positive Captain."

"What does the rest of the message say?" asked a concerned Troi.

"It says 'Borg have used mind probe to invade my memories. They have the multi-adaptive shielding modifications but have not yet obtained the anti-nanoprobe specs.' That's the end of the message sir."

"It is a relief to learn the Commander is alright." said Data with sincerity.

"You can say that again."

"It is a relief to-"

"Figure of speech Data." said Edwards. "What do we do now?"

"We can't stop now." said Riker as he sat back down.

"Agreed." said Picard. "Continue present course Ensign. We'll have to deal with that situation when we encounter it."

"At least we still have James' trump card."

"And that Lieutenant will have to do."

"I know Alec," said Riker. "He'll be ready and waiting."

_How do Borg drones not get bored_? Alec was at the point of pulling his hair out. _Might was well take it out now, going to be bald as a drone anyway._ _Don't think like that Alec,_ he told himself, _you've made it this far. You can still make it out of this. Damn pessimism. Why did that have to be one of the things I inherited from Mom? Could be worse, they could have just killed me already. Oh great, way to think positively there Alec. Just stop thinking altogether. Stop. Now._ _What would Rene think? 'My husband has lost his mind most likely._'

And she'd be right. He was losing it. Have to focus. There's a fight coming, one that he intended to be ready for. _Thanks Rene,_ he thought, _you probably just saved my life. And in return I'll do my best to save yours._

Out of the corner of his eye Alec noticed the drone that was formerly his father. He had a perverted urge to hug him. That's something he'd never thought about before. Hugging a Borg. it would definitely be a unique event. He had to admit that.

Alec walked up to the drone and inspected it. It was his father alright. Right away he noticed the scar above his father's left eye. Paul could never resist a bar fight when he was younger. Recklessness was clearly something he inherited from his father, one of his greatest strengths and weaknesses. His recklessness was responsible for his current situation. "Long time no see Dad."

No response from the drone. Not that he expected one, but he felt like he had to say something. As much as he hated the Borg, he couldn't ignore the fact that this drone used to be his father. He kept telling himself the wanted nothing to do with these two drones, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him there was still hope for them. Captain Picard was freed from his Locutus persona, but he had only been part of the Collective for a few days. Seven of Nine was a better example, she was assimilated as a child and just a few years ago was liberated from the hive mind. If there was hope for someone who had been assimilated over twenty years ago, there was hope for two people who had been drones for half the time.

Alec wanted to cry. Twelve years of pain was working its way to the surface. The current situation was wreaking havoc on his emotions. For twelve years Alec thought his parents were dead, and just recently discovered that while they might not be themselves, they were still alive. That was enough to get to anybody. He fought the compulsion to cry however, for he knew of he started he wouldn't be able to stop. And he could not be crying when the fight started, he wouldn't last very long if he did.

Alec was still looking at his father when the drone's head perked up and stopped what he was doing. The drone then walked to a display and pushed some controls. The screen instantly displayed what appeared to be a sensor schematic. On the schematic were two small dots. Undoubtedly the Enterprise and Voyager. They won't stand a chance against the Borg. Captain Picard must be up to something, he wouldn't attempt something like this unless he had something up his sleeve, or if he was desperate. And the captain didn't seem like the kind of man that was desperate very often. _They're going to be here soon. Hopefully they got my message._ Alec turned and saw two drones headed in his direction. He got the idea and walked back to the platform of his own free will. _Soon._

"Prepare to take us out of transwarp." said Captain Picard from his command chair. Within minutes they would arrive at Unimatrix 01 and the full might of the Enterprise would be put to the test. Picard's thoughts were focused not on his own well-being but that of his family line. He had no children of his own and his nephew Rene who was the only male child to be had in the Picard family was killed in a fire with his father Robert eight years ago. The Picard bloodline could end today. That was an uneasy thought him. No more Picards. He thought he had come to terms with that shortly after the accident, it appeared he was wrong. But if the Borg wanted to end his bloodline he was going to give them one hell of a fight.

Commander Riker was not at Picard's side as he normally would be in this situation but rather in the transporter room with Lieutenant Edwards, and Commander Data. They would have felt more comfortable with a couple of security officers going with them but too many people could make the Borg perceive them as a threat. No doubt they were anxious waiting there for the order to transport over.

Counselor Troi was at Picard's side however. In the event that Picard was injured he needed another senior officer on the bridge. With Riker and Data on the away team and she herself holding a rank of Commander she was the obvious choice.

Dr. Crusher was obviously in sickbay preparing for the casualties that would most likely heading her way. Makeshift triage centers were also being set up in the cargo bays. There was no telling how many wounded there would be. Out of all the officers on the ship it was Crusher that Picard admired the most, and envied the least.

Lieutenant Commander La Forge had been working in engineering for several hours preparing ship's systems to be ready to transfer power from on system to the other when the situation called for it. Weapons and shields were the top priority, everything else aside from life support was expendable.

"Captain," said the female helm officer. "We are entering the system."

"Thank you Ensign." said Picard. "Picard to La Forge, take the transwarp coil off-line and transfer all available power to weapons and shields."

"Acknowledged Captain," said the engineer. "Deactivating transwarp coil, now."

Picard sighed and leaned back into his chair. "The superior man is modest in his speech but exceeds in his actions." He was hoping the words of Confucius would soon be reflected by the upcoming battle.

"Coming out of transwarp." said the helm officer as the Enterprise was once again jolted by the return to normal space. Nobody had a chance to respond to the sheer size and malevolence of Unimatrix 01, as soon as they dropped out of transwarp they were under attack. Green energy torpedoes were fired at them from numerous points along Unimatrix 01 and caused the ship to shudder as the shields absorbed the impacts.

"Evasive maneuvers!" said an acutely aware Picard, his mind no longer wandering but now focused on the situation at hand. The Enterprise veered to port just narrowly avoiding a barrage of Borg torpedoes and tractor beams. "Target their torpedo emitters and fire!"

The Enterprise bow pitched upward slightly and bright red beams spewed out from the ventral saucer section in two directions. Both beams were each followed by three quantum torpedoes. As each beam dissipated the torpedoes each struck their respective targets. The torpedoes' flights ended with fireballs that grew bigger as each torpedo struck in succession.

"Good shooting Lieutenant." said Picard.

"Thank you Captain." said the tactical officer.

"Captain," said the operations officer. "I'm picking up Commander Wilson's subspace beacon."

"Relay the coordinates to transporter room 3."

"I can't get exact coordinates Captain, the signal is distorted."

"Do your best to get to localize it Lieutenant."

"Captain Borg tractor beam attempting to lock on."

"Lock phasers."

Just as the tactical officer was targeting the tractor beam source Voyager approached from port and opened fire on that section of the structure disabling the tractor beam. "Thank you Kathryn."

"_Just returning the favor."_ said Janeway over the comlink.

"Shields down to 85." said Tuvok from the tactical station. Every so often he'd have to grab hold of his console as the ship was struck by weapons fire.

"Continue firing." said Janeway as she herself grasped the armrests of her chair. She was holding on so tight her hands were white. She knew this was it. The final conflict. "We need to take out more of their torpedo emitters."

"Breathing room?" asked Chakotay.

Janeway nodded. "The Enterprise will need six seconds to transport the away team over. We should minimize the amount of damage she takes if we can." The ship shook with every word she said. The Borg were determined.

"Shields at 80."

"Fire at your leisure Tuvok. Mr. Paris, coordinate your efforts with tactical."

"Yes maam." said Paris as he worked his console, linking it with Tuvok's.

"Mr. Paris," said Tuvok. "Eighty degrees to port."

Voyager veered hard to port and sped ahead at half impulse firing another volley as she flew parallel to the surface. Three torpedo emitters were disabled by the time the ship had finished its run. Janeway eased up a little bit. "Just a few more."

The ship yawed hard to port to avoid a tractor beam and returned fire to knock out the emitter. As she pitched upward to climb a Borg torpedo struck her aft quarters and penetrated her shields to hit the port nacelle.

Janeway was almost thrown from her chair but held on to maintain her position. "Report!" she yelled over and exploding console.

"Direct hit to the port nacelle!" said Kim. "Warp drive is off-line!"

"Janeway to Torres! We need warp drive back as soon as possible."

"_Ill do my best Captain but with everyone working on weapons and shields it might take awhile"_

"Do whatever is in your power B'Elanna, keep me informed." said Janeway. "Continue firing."

"Three more torpedo emitters gone Captain."

"I think that's enough." said Picard. "Bridge to transporter room 3, Commander Riker are you ready?"

"_We're all set down here Captain."_

"Standby for transport." Picard arose and walked to the tactical officer's side. Not one member of his senior staff was on the bridge aside from Counselor Troi. He needed all of his best officers elsewhere. "Lieutenant, I don't want the shields down any longer than they have to be, tie in with the transporter chief to make it so."

"Aye sir." said the tactical officer. "Link established."

"Lieutenant, have you managed to narrow the transport field?"

The operations officer continued to work his console as he spoke to the captain. "I've managed to get to within 1 kilometer of Commander Wilson's signal. Once they are within the structure they should be able to scan the vicinity and get a more precise location."

"Good work Lieutenant. Relay the coordinates to the transporter room. All hands this is the captain, we will be lowering the shields momentarily. Standby to brace yourselves." Picard moved away from the tactical console and sat back in his chair, tightly grabbing hold of the armrests. "Now Lieutenant."

"Lowering shields." Not a split second went by after he replied that the attack on the ship became more noticeable. With the shields down there was nothing by the layer of ablative armor on the hull protecting them from the full onslaught of the Borg weaponry. Sparks were spewing from several consoles throughout the bridge, and a few officers were thrown from their seats but promptly got back up and went to work again. Six seconds seemed like an eternity. "Transport complete Captain."

"Raise shields!" said Picard as he immediately realized it was a redundant command. As he was still completing his sentence he heard something that he was afraid he would hear. He stood up from his chair, pulled his phaser from his side and turned to see six Borg drones standing in front of the master situation monitor.

"Intruders on the bridge!" yelled the tactical officer as he fired, quickly taking out two of the drones. Picard backed away from his chair and fired his own phaser. Sparks flew from the drone's chest as the beam hit him causing Picard's eyes to readjust to the change in light. When his vision returned to normal he saw that the rest of the drones were down as well. The tactical officer moved back to his console with his phaser still in hand. "No other decks report Borg intruders."

"Damage report." said Picard as he straightened his uniform and sat back down.

"Hull breeches on decks 13 and 14, emergency forcefields are in place and holding. Main power was fluctuating but Commander La Forge has corrected it."

"Bridge to engineering, Geordi what's your status?"

"_Could be a lot worse Captain, but a few more like that and we're goners."_

"Understood Commander." Picard leaned back into his chair and spoke to himself quietly. "We're halfway there."

Materializing in the dark corridor brought back memories to Riker of twelve years ago when he beamed aboard a Borg cube to rescue Captain Picard. He was not fond of this flashback, but there was no denying the similarities between the two situations. And there was no denying that this time was more dangerous than the last. "Tricorder readings Mr. Data."

Data held up his tricorder scanning the vicinity. He seemed rather pleased with the results. "As I expected, now that we are inside the structure I am getting a much clearer signal from Commander Wilson's subspace beacon. He is approximately 1 kilometer from our current position."

"Where is he?"

Putting his tricorder in its holder and removing his phaser from the opposite side he pointed down the corridor. "This way sir." Data led the way. He was the obvious choice, he knew which way to go and he'd be able to react more quickly than Riker or Edwards if anything happened. The Borg that passed them in the corridor couldn't seem to care less about their presence. That could change at anytime so they had to remain cautious.

"Feels like I'm in a haunted house." said Edwards.

"There is no need for concern Lieutenant." said Data. "I am not detecting any spectral emissions."

"He's got to get out more."

"I've tried," said Riker. "It doesn't help."

"Data, a haunted is house is a ride at a carnival. A group of people get into a small cart that's on a track. The cart goes through a building and the people are exposed to numerous frightening images."

"For what purpose?" Data asked cocking his head curiously.

"The adrenaline rush." Edwards sidestepped around a drone. As he maneuvered himself the drone looked right at him and did nothing. Clearly the Borg were aware of them. "Gets the heart pumping, makes you feel alive."

"I can see the connection John." said Riker.

"Unfortunately I cannot." said Data as he led them around a corner. They lit the way with the lamps on their phaser rifles. Even though the corridors were illuminated enough for them to see where they were going the more light the better. "Since I do not possess an adrenal gland I am unable to experience the exhilaration of an endorphin rush."

"Trust me Mr. Data." said Riker. "Adrenaline is overrated."

"I shall take your word for it Commander."

"Any second a bat is going to spring out of a wall. I can feel it."

"Lieutenant?" asked Data, almost stopping to make the inquiry.

"I'll explain later sir." replied Edwards. "Right now let's just go save our friend."

"Shields down to 72!" said the Enterprise tactical officer. The bridge was a busy place right now. Though there were inflicting damage on unimatrix 01 the Borg were doing damage of their own. Unfortunately the Enterprise did not possess the regeneration that Unimatrix 01 did. Every time the disabled a cluster of weapons it was back online shortly after. Even though the Enterprise was designed to fight against the Borg she couldn't hold out forever. And the Borg were starting to adapt.

"Continue evasive maneuvers Ensign." said Picard as he watched the viewscreen. Normally at the speed they were traveling they'd fly over whatever it was they were passing in a matter of seconds. Unimatrix 01 seemed to go on forever. It's diameter was bigger than that of some moons. The ensign at the helm was moving the Enterprise so fast that it would have made Picard uneasy if she didn't know what she was doing. Working together with the helm, the tactical officer picked and chose his targets, destroying numerous weapons arrays as they made their fly-by. If not for the preprogrammed layout given to them by Seven of Nine they would have either crashed into the latticework interlacing the structures or would have had to scan the entire area for targets. "What's Voyager's status?"

"I'm not sure how much longer they can last Captain." replied the tactical officer after a short pause as he checked his sensor readings. "Their port nacelle is still off-line and I'm detecting microfractures in several sections of their hull."

"How long since our initial attack?"

"Five minutes." said the lieutenant at operations.

"Any second now." said Picard with a small grin. Shortly he was vindicated as the tactical console started beeping, indicating a change in sensor readings.

"Captain, I'm detecting a singularity opening, bearing 325 mark 71, distance 13,000 kilometers."

"Right on schedule. On screen." Picard arose from his chair and approached the viewscreen stumbling slightly as the shields continued to absorb weapons fire. The singularity was very bright, Picard could not look directly at it. He tried to keep track of the bioships that emerged from it but had to avert his eyes after six. "Return to previous display. How many bioships are there?"

"Twenty-one sir."

"And our surprise package?" asked Picard with a slight turn of his head, keeping his eyes on the viewscreen.

The operations officer scanned the vicinity until he found what he was looking for. "Safe and sound Captain, Lieutenant Moore's shuttle is precisely mimicking the emissions of a Borg sphere. The Borg won't be able to tell the difference. Sir, one of the bioships is hailing us. Audio only."

"Open a channel." said Picard as he sat back in his chair barely avoiding being knocked over by a torpedo impact.

"_Well my boy,"_ said Boothby's upbeat voice over the speakers. _"Mind if we join the festivities?"_

"By all means Mr. Boothby, feel free to join us."

The view from the cockpit was quite breathtaking. As he piloted his way to the first drop point Moore almost couldn't take his eyes off of the battle that was waging outside. A short time after exiting the singularity the bioships commenced their attack on Unimatrix 01, taking some of the punishment off the Enterprise and Voyager. He would have stayed where he was and kept watching if he didn't have work to do. When he shifted his attention from the battle to Unimatrix 01 itself he was even more amazed. It was massive, a gargantuan city in space. There were thousands of interlaced superstructures, tram corridors carried turbolifts from section to section. Some where as large as Voyager, others were as small as a holosuite. And in the distance beyond Unimatrix 01 there was an even larger field of crimson dust.

"Time to get to work." Moore said aloud to himself. Talking to himself helped calm him down, and he needed to be calm now. Seven of Nine had provided him the locations of 20 power conduits, and on board the shuttle were 20 tri-cobalt explosives. Once all the explosives were in place he'd set the timers and head to a secluded area until Alec was safely back aboard the Enterprise and then he'd head back himself. When the explosives detonated over the power conduits they would overload, causing a power surge that would travel through the entire complex destroying Unimatrix 01 and the Borg Collective along with it. At least that's what the original plan was. He intended to plant the explosives, and he intended to head back to the Enterprise, but not until he beamed over and helped the away team find his friend. Setting the explosives would take approximately 10 minutes, afterwhich he would set the timers for five.

"Computer, standby to deposit first explosive."

"_Standing by."_

Hovering the shuttle over the location of the first power conduit he lined up the drop hatch with the conduit as best he could before he opened it. "Computer, release the tri-cobalt explosive." Moore heard a brief metallic scrape as the clamps holding the explosive were released. On his small display screen he carefully guided the explosive to its destination and when it came in contact with the exterior of the power conduit he activated to maglock to hold the explosive in place. "One down, nineteen to go."

Tom Paris must have been driving the Borg insane with his maneuvers. On several occasions he flew the ship through the interlaced latticework of the superstructures going where the Borg couldn't lock their weapons but Voyager could still fire theirs.

"Nice flying Tom." said Chakotay as Voyager was hit by an energy torpedo.

"Not nice enough apparently." said Paris "I think I'm starting to get to them."

"No doubt you are trying to build your ego Mr. Paris." said Tuvok as the bridge was shaken by another weapon impact. "However I must inform you that the Borg are beginning to adapt their weapons more effectively."

"How many bioships are left?" asked a concerned Janeway .

"Eleven." replied Tuvok. "As we suspected the Borg are targeting the bioships with bursts of nanoprobes. The anti-nanoprobes that were injected into the bioships are protecting them from infection, however the Borg weapons are still powerful enough to inflict damage up them."

Another energy torpedo struck Voyager again shaking the bridge. "B'Elanna, what's the status on that port nacelle, I want to be able to get out of here when we have to."

"Ten minutes at the earliest Captain, sorry but that's the best I can do right now."

"Acknowledged." said Janeway with a sigh. "Tom, take us back to the front line. Let's help those bioships."

As they worked their way through the corridors they came across more and more Borg drones leading them to believe they were getting closer to Alec's position. The Borg still left the away team alone, in spite of the battle that was going on outside. Edwards was clearly the least comfortable of the three, he was starting to get a little shaky, and at the wrong time that could be dangerous.

"When this is over I don't want to look at another piece of technology, well, maybe a replicator."

"Calm down John, we're almost there."

"I'm doing my best sir."

"I know you are, and I need you to keep it up." Riker said every word without even a turn of his head. All of his attention was straight ahead, if something was going to happen in front of them he wanted to be ready to face it.

The butterflies really started to gather in their stomachs now. They had no idea what awaited them ahead and therefore had no way to prepare for it. the scenery began to change. Corridors got a little brighter, and chambers got bigger. As they passed a t-junction they could hear screams emanating from the direction they were headed. The closer they came to the source of the screams the louder and more distinct they became. Upon coming across the nearest chamber it was then they knew what the screams were for. It was an assimilation chamber. They were screams of terror. The screams of helpless individuals who were soon going to have their individuality stolen from them. They could not fight the urge to stop and watch. A man from a species unknown to them was being restrained on a table with a Borg drone standing over him and three more drones standing with a group of aliens still awaiting assimilation. The restrained man was absolutely terrified. the look in his eyes was that of complete and utter fear. Edwards was no longer anxious. He was furious. _Bastards!_ Stepping forward to take action he felt a hand grip his shoulder and stop him. Edwards turned and saw Commander Riker shaking his head with a sympathetic eye. Not being able to watch any longer they continued on their way.

"Evasive pattern delta one!" yelled Picard over an exploding console. An officer immediately grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the small blaze that had begun to burn.

The Enterprise quickly veered to starboard and very nearly collided with a bioship. She then fired a photon torpedo from one of her aft launchers and took out a tractor beam emitter. The ship came about and lined up her forward quantum torpedo launcher with a superstructure and fired a full spread complete with a continuous phaser burst. As the torpedoes dispersed across the surface of the complex and warhead's quantum filaments saturated the structure it exploded in a massive fireball. There wasn't much rejoicing on the bridge, that was just one of many that were out there. As the Enterprise began to climb to rise above the inferno and energy torpedo struck the rear of the saucer section. She began to spin uncontrollably out into space away from Unimatrix 01 like a boat being rowed by only one paddle.

"Damage report!!" Picard climbed back into his chair after helping Troi back into hers. He watched as several other officers on the bridge did the same thing.

"Shields down to 38!"

"Port impulse engine is off-line!" yelled the helm officer, trying to regain control of the ship. "Attempting to compensate."

One of the officers that was near an exploding console was caught in the explosion and thrown backward. Troi jumped from her seat to help him, he was in pretty bad shape. Lying on the floor in pain his uniform was burnt away in places, his face and hands charred black.

"Get him to sickbay immediately." said Picard upon seeing the extent of his injuries. "Picard to sickbay, we have a wounded man on the way."

"I've got a full house down here Jean-Luc, best to send him to one of the cargo bays."

"Understood Beverly." Picard was sure if he looked at the viewscreen any longer its spinning image would make him go dizzy when the display slowly began to stop spinning and then everything was still. "Good job Ensign."

"Thank you sir." replied the helm officer as she continued to work her console. She was completely fixated on what she was doing. Concentration was foremost on her mind. "I'm using thrusters to function as a second impulse engine, so any sharp turns aren't recommended. But I can get up to 3/4 impulse power."

Picard nodded in understanding even though she couldn't see him. Clearly things weren't going as well as they had been earlier. Though he didn't expect everything to go on their way forever, he had hoped for a little bit longer. "We still have work to do. Take us back in Ensign."

Things weren't any better on Voyager. Their shields were taking a pounding and they were almost out of the photon torpedoes that the Enterprise had supplied them with. The cover fire that was provided earlier was reduced due to the number of bioships that remained. Out of the twenty-one ships that came out of the singularity only six were left, and Boothby had understated the fact when he said weapons weren't as effective against the Borg as they used to be. Together with the Enterprise they had managed to destroy over twenty of the substructures but there were thousands more. They wouldn't be able to destroy them all.

"Five more minutes." said Janeway optimistically. Optimism was something in short order on the bridge.

"We can make it." Chakotay relayed her optimism. "They should get Commander Wilson back on board the Enterprise before then."

"And another five minutes after that before the explosives go off."

"And then this place will go up in an explosion not seen since the last supernova." Lieutenant Paris exhibiting his normal upbeat behavior.

"That's one way of putting it Mr. Paris."

Voyager continued to fly through the latticework picking and choosing targets as she went, and there were plenty left to choose from. Three bioships were flying alongside her, the other three were with the Enterprise. The idea was to divide forces and protect each other as best possible. Voyager and the Enterprise would provide cover for the bioships and vice-versa. They seemed to have developed a working game plan right away. Voyager would lock weapons on a target and the bioships would fire on the same location. "Things seem to be going our way all of a sudden." Paris maneuvered the ship towards a small space in between two superstructures, rotating the ship on its z-axis to fit through. Tuvok armed a spread of torpedoes to be fired from the aft launcher when they emerged on the other side. His plan was to destroy the supports of the two superstructures which in turn would cut them off from the rest of the system.

"Standby to bring us about." said Tuvok with what sounded like anticipation, something Vulcans never showed. "Now, Mr. Paris."

Still flying turned on its z-axis Voyager turned hard to port until they were facing the way they just came. "Locking on to the supports. Relaying coordinates to the bioships." Tuvok looked at his targeting display. Two torpedoes for each of the three support struts followed by a volley from the bioships should be sufficient. It seemed logical to his Vulcan mind. "Torpedoes locked on."

"Fi-" The ship was rocked so violently that several officers were either knocked out of their seats or thrown several feet from where they were standing. Janeway hit her forehead on the deck and saw stars for a few seconds. When she arose she saw clouds of smoke in the air and a fire in the corner of her eye. "Get that fire out." She touched her forehead where she hit it on the deck and winced in pain. Pulling her fingers away she saw blood on them._ Just a scratch. Probably have a bump later._

Noticing that his captain was disoriented at the moment Chakotay helped her into her seat and for the moment took command. "Report!"

"Captain. Shields are off-line!" said Tuvok.

"Tom, take us out of their weapons range!"

"Yes maam." Paris had anticipated her order and had started moving the ship away as soon as Tuvok made his announcement. Dodging tractor beams and energy torpedoes Paris managed to get the ship safely away from Unimatrix 1. On the viewscreen they watched as the Enterprise continued to wage its battle against the Borg. Swarming around her were the six smaller bioships, each firing where the Enterprise fired. They were doing well, but that wouldn't last.

"An energy torpedo struck us near our ventral phaser bank!" said Kim "There's a hull a breach in that area, it took a few seconds for the emergency forcefield to kick in but it's holding."

Janeway only heard the last few words her operations officer said. Finally out of her daze she reassumed command from her first officer. "Janeway to engineering, is everyone alright down there?"

There was no response. Just as Janeway was going to repeat herself Torres' voice came out over the comsystem. _"Torres here Captain. Vorek! Watch that antimatter flow! I've got 4 people on the way to sickbay from two blown out EPS relays. That port nacelle is going to take a little bit longer now."_

Sighing in acceptance of the situation Janeway bowed her head and raised her hand to her brow. Forgetting about her wound she again winced in pain and laughed to herself. "Weapons status."

"Ventral phaser bank is off-line, and targeting scanners are at 60 efficiency. And we are down to fifteen photon torpedoes. Shields should be back online momentarily."

Janeway stood up from her chair raised her hand to her chin and walked forward a few steps. Her first officer arose as well and stepped to her side. "What do you want to do?"

"I can't make this decision on my own." Janeway found herself whispering. "This is something that should be decided by all of us."

"You're the captain." said Chakotay with his quiet demeanor and smile.

Janeway raised her hand and put it on her first officer's shoulder. She'd be a lesser captain without him. Removing her hand she looked at the officers that were spread around the bridge. She stepped past her chair and walked up to the upper plane of the bridge, pacing through the room as the spoke. "As you know, we will have shields back shortly. We have two choices. One, we can wish the Enterprise luck and get out of here. Or two, we take our chances and head back in. I'm leaving this up to you. You all have earned that much in the seven years we've been together."

She waited as each officer looked at each other one by one. All of them nodded their heads and looked at the next officer, repeating the action until it made its way around the bridge. The decision was made sooner than she anticipated.

"Helm standing by to take us back in."

"Shields have returned. But they are only at 15"

"All decks standing by."

Janeway looked at her first officer and smiled with him. They all deserve medals. She was honored to be their captain. Returning to her chair she felt a renewed sense of ease. "Let's go."

Watching from the seat in his shuttlecraft Moore was almost glad he wasn't part of the battle out there. Moments ago he witnessed Voyager take a striking blow on her underside and retreat out of weapons range. Luckily his task had gone without any interruptions. He had just completed setting the nineteenth explosive and was maneuvering into place for number twenty. _Won't be long now buddy._ Hovering over the power conduit and repeating the procedure he had performed so many times before he maneuvered the explosive to its destination and activated its maglock system. He was finally finished. Ten minutes might as well have been ten years. "Computer, synchronize detonation sequence."

"_Please set desired time limit."_

It was then he wondered if five minutes would be enough. Best to add just a little more to be sure. "Set countdown for seven minutes."

"_Awaiting final command."_

"Enable." As soon as he finished saying those words Moore went to full impulse. While he was setting the explosives he took the time to conduct several sensor sweeps of the areas where he flew by. During one of the scans he detected three non-Borg lifesigns, two human and one android. They were moving through the superstructure heading towards something. It was then he picked up a Starfleet subspace beacon. Using the information he collected Moore was able to approximate the location of the subspace beacon to within 200 meters. Once he beamed over he'd be able to get an exact location. "Computer, activate the transporter and prepare for a site to site transport."

"_Transporter activated."_ The transporter pad illuminated and hummed to life.

"Thirty seconds after transport initiate auto-destruct sequence and set for one minute."

"_Please enter authorization code."_

"Authorization Moore 1-9-8-2 Epsilon."

"_Authorization confirmed."_

"Energize."

"Captain, Voyager is on her way back. They're rejoining the fight."

"Then let's do our best to cover their reentry."

The Enterprise came about and headed towards Voyager's position to escort them back into the battlefield. The four remaining bioships swarmed around them at equidistant positions. If their opponent were anyone but the Borg the mini-fleet would have appeared very intimidating.

"Glad to see you with us again Kathryn."

"_We're in it until the end Jean-Luc. Let's give them hell."_

"Break us off from the group. We're too much of an easy target." Two of the bioships left the formation with Voyager and stayed close to her. They resumed their previous attack pattern, firing on the same target simultaneously. It wasn't as effective without as many ships but it was still the best strategy they had. Turning to port they set their sights on a large superstructure directly ahead. Opening fire until they flew underneath it had no effect even with the combined firepower of the three ships.

Reading his console as he received a tactical maneuver from Tuvok, Paris grinned. "I've always wanted to do that Tuvok."

Puzzled, Janeway exchanged glances with her first officer. "Do what Tom?"

Paris quickly gave her an answer. "Hold on everyone!" Within seconds they were flying straight up and were then upside-down. If not for artificial gravity they would have all been looking for new places to sit. Just as abruptly they were flying straight down and then facing ahead looking at the superstructure again. "Go for it Tuvok!" With the target in the middle of the viewscreen Voyager gave it everything. Firing from every phaser bank and torpedo after torpedo combined with attacks from their bioship escorts quickly became too much as green plasma fires erupted throughout the superstructure until it was completely engulfed. "Whoo!" That got him!" Paris clapped both hands on his console in celebration. Janeway knew how he felt and was feeling the same thing. They were going to make it.

"Captain," said Tuvok. "I regret to inform you that one of the bioships did not clear the explosion. And the remaining bioship is hailing us. Audio only."

Janeway was relieved to hear a familiar voice. _"Well young lady, looks like it's just us now. This enough excitement in a week for you?"_

"A week? Mr. Boothby, this is just another Wednesday for this ship."

"_And here I thought I was showing you a good time. Looks like I'll have to try harder next time."_

Janeway laughed to herself as the comchannel closed. She didn't wish any harm on any of the other 8472s, but she was glad Boothby was still alive. "Time to finish the job." After flying to the limits of Unimatrix 1 Voyager turned and came back around for another pass. She swooped down to another superstructure, evading an energy torpedo before she knocked out its emitter.

"Im picking up a coded signal. It's an automated proximity warning. 7 minutes to detonation deadline." Anticipation was in abundance in Ensign Kim's voice. He was going to be thankful when this was all over, they all would be.

"Can we outrun the shockwave at impulse?"asked a concerned Janeway.

"I believe so Captain, but we should be approximately 100,000 kilometers away when the explosives go off just to be safe."

"Acknowledged Ensign. Let's keep it up until then." The ship weaved her way through latticework peppering the structures as she went. It wasn't enough destroy them but was enough for personal satisfaction. "Come to course 121 mark 23." Examining the schematic Janeway had found their next target, an assimilation chamber. Some would have considered it murder, she considered it humane. No doubt there were un-assimilated people in there waiting to become drones. In her mind she was saving them the agony of losing their individuality and giving them the dignity of dying as who they really are.

"Captain, a tractor beam is attempting to lock on."

"Disable it Mr. Tuvok."

"I am trying Captain. Phasers aren't having any effect. Shields are down to 8" There was one final shudder. "Shields have collapsed."

"Full power to impulse engines! Try to break us free."

"I can't Captain," said an annoyed Paris. "Controls aren't responding."

Already being shaken by the tractor beam the ship tremored further as a bright yellow beam was emitted from the same superstructure as the tractor beam and the shaking was getting stronger by the second. "Borg cutting beam has locked on to our secondary hull! There are hull breaches"

"Evacuate those sections. Fire whatever we have left. Terminate that beam!" Console after console erupted in sparks as the Borg had Voyager in their grip. They were completely helpless.

"Captain, the Enterprise has signaled that she is on her way to assist."

"One minute to structural collapse if that beam isn't shut off!" yelled Kim over the noise. As he looked at his console he noticed that the display was flashing off and on rapidly. Having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach he leapt away from his station. His instincts couldn't have been more correct as seconds after he dove his console exploded. An officer nearby helped him to his feet and Kim showed his appreciation by patting the ensign on the shoulder. "That was a close one."

"Are you alright Harry?"

"A little dazed but okay Captain."

"Boothby is hailing us."

"Let's hear it."

"_You seem to be in a spot of trouble little lady."_

"That's putting it mildly."

"_Hold on, we're going to shut those things off for you."_

Holding on to her chair Janeway said. "But your weapons won't be able to destroy the emitters."

"_I'm not going to use our weapons, I'm going to use this ship."_

Janeway had the urge to rise from her chair but she fought it knowing she'd be thrown to the floor. "No, there's no need for that. The Enterprise is on her way."

"_You and I both know she'll never get here in time."_

"Boothby-"

"_Not another word. I always knew I'd go out fighting with the Borg. I just never thought it'd be saving a bunch of humans. Peace be with you."_

The comchannel closed. The only thing Janeway could do was sit and watch the viewscreen. She watched as the tractor beam continued to hold them and the cutting beam continued to cut into the secondary hull. "Demagnify image." The image reduced by about 50 giving a wider view of the surrounding area. Out of the corner of the screen she saw the bioship moving steadily towards its target. It moved closer and closer then finally she couldn't watch any longer and closed her eyes. In a few short seconds there was another shudder, when Janeway opened her eyes she saw that all there was left of the superstructure nothing more than a plume of plasma fire. Boothby had done it, he'd saved them. "Thank you."

Down in engineering, it seemed all hell was breaking loose. Ten people had gone to sickbay and there had been a problem with the antimatter flow but it had been corrected. Torres was understandably not in the best of mood, and if she weren't half-Klingon that wouldn't have been a problem. "Okay people let's get it together!" Luckily they were used to her iron first by now, but that didn't mean they ignored her orders. "We've got a ship to patch up."

Across engineering opposite the warp core Vorek called for the chief engineer. "Lieutenant, would you mind taking a look at this?" He was the only calm one in engineering. The emotion suppressing ability that was inherent to Vulcans was doing its job. If not for that, chances are he'd be as jumpy as a grasshopper.

Torres quickly made her way across engineering to assist her officer. She saw what his concern was and wasn't too happy herself. The problem with the antimatter flow had returned and was worse this time. Too much antimatter was being injected into the warp core and could not be reduced, not until someone got into the Jefferies tube and corrected the flow regulator. She couldn't spare anyone to do that right now so she'd have to improvise. "Computer, increase flow to the matter stream by 19"

"_Acknowledged. Matter flow was been increased."_

Torres and Vorek both kept their eyes on the console and watched as the matter/antimatter reaction imbalance soon stabilized. "That should do for now until we can repair the flow regulator. Keep an eye on the reaction rate. If the antimatter flow jumps again you'll have to adjust the matter flow accordingly." Torres looked up at the immense cylindrical warp core. Her pride and joy. It had taken years of hard work to get the engines the way she wanted them and she wasn't about to let something like a skirmish with the Borg ruin it. As she turned away from the console to head for the upper level she heard something. A low hiss. She turned back around and saw where it was coming from. A cloud of gray gas was seeping out from the base of the warp core. The Borg could ruin it. "Coolant leak! Torres to bridge. I've got a coolant leak down here, we're about two minutes away from a warp core breach. The cutting beam dug deeper than we thought, it must have damaged a coolant line."

"_What about an emergency core shutdown?"_

"It's too far gone Captain. The magnetic seals have already begun to fail. If I don't eject the core we're going to lose antimatter containment."

"_We don't have a choice then. Proceed."_

Reluctantly Torres did her duty. "Computer, erect a level 10 forcefield around the warp core." With a sharp buzz the energy barrier was seen for a split second before disappearing from sight. Inputting her access code into the computer Torres activated the pre-ejection sequence. Within seconds the core would be released through the bottom of the ship. But something was wrong. The ejection port wouldn't open. Torres tried again, once more the port wouldn't open. She ran a quick diagnostic to see what was wrong and to her dismay discovered there was no way they could get the port doors to open in time to eject the core. "Torres to bridge, we have a bigger problem now. When that last energy torpedo struck it fused shut the ejection port doors. It's impossible to eject the core."

The Enterprise was speeding towards Voyager's position as quick as she could safely move. With thrusters operating to compensate for the inactive impulse engine they weren't as maneuverable as they normally would be. "Hail Voyager." Shortly after Picard's order was issued Voyager's torn and tattered bridge appeared on the viewscreen. Janeway had looked better, she had a fair sized cut on her forehead and was clearly and understandably distressed. Her bridge didn't look much better. There weren't many lit consoles and emergency lighting was on. "Captain, we're en route to your position and are preparing to beam your crew aboard. In order to cut the transport time as much as possible we need you to have some of your crew go to your own transporter rooms and beam them into our corridors. Our transporter rooms will do the rest." Janeway didn't say anything, she only nodded. Then the viewscreen switched off.

"How long will it take to complete transport?"

Speaking up very confidently the operations officer answered. "Using all of the transporter rooms in conjunction with the cargo bay transporters and those in the shuttlecraft along with Voyager using hers, it will take about 45 seconds."

"Picard to engineering, we're evacuating the crew of Voyager to the Enterprise and will be dropping the shields for 45 seconds. I need you to put everything you can into reinforcing structural integrity."

"_I thought you had a challenge for me Captain."_ The engineer's voice was full of both confidence and sarcasm. That usually meant La Forge could do it. Hopefully this was no exception. He'd proven himself in the past as a miracle worker, the calling card of a good chief engineer.

"Vent plasma from the warp nacelles, that should confuse the Borg's targeting scanners."

"Aye sir."

"Captain, we've entered transporter range."

"Drop shields!"

"Simultaneous transport has begun." said Tuvok. "The Enterprise vented drive plasma before entering transporter range. The Borg seem to be having trouble locking their weapons."

"Well that's some good news." said Janeway. "Tell the Enterprise to beam the bridge crew over last."

"Message sent." said Chakotay from his chair. It was awkward just waiting there to be beamed out. Knowing there was nothing they could do to save the ship. Knowing that they would be leaving the ship, never to come back to it again. Janeway took one more walk around the bridge that she had commanded for seven years. Walking behind the center seats she held the railing, not wanting to let go. She raised her head and glimpsed the wall adjacent to Ensign Kim's station. Hanging in the middle of the wall next to the turbolift was Voyager's dedication plaque. As she approached it she could make out the inscription on the face. 'U.S.S. VOYAGER STARFLEET REGISTRY NCC-74656 INTREPID-CLASS STARSHIP LAUNCHED STARDATE 48038.5.' At the very bottom of the plaque was the quote that had been chosen for Voyager. 'For I dipt into the future, far as human eye can see; Saw The Vision of the World and all the wonder that would be...' That quote from Alfred Tennyson turned out to be more fitting for Voyager's journeys than anyone would have ever thought possible.

"That's it, we're the only ones left." Chakotay said with urgency. He turned and saw his captain staring at the ships dedication plaque. "Kathryn we have to go!"

Captain Janeway reached out with both hands grabbing the sides of the plaque and pulled it off of its supports. Holding it in hand she ran to join the rest of the bridge crew who had gathered in a group in front of the center seats. "Janeway to Enterprise, energize!"

The bridge of the Enterprise watched as Captain Janeway and the rest of her officers materialized in between the captain's chair and the helm/operations station. Picard met Janeway's eyes and recognized her expression. It was the look of a Starfleet captain who had lost her ship. He then looked down and saw the dedication plaque she was holding. A keepsake from a doomed starship isn't a common occurrence. She was fortunate to have that one.

While the shields were down they took minimal damage to the saucer section. Several people were sent to sickbay but thankfully nobody was killed. Venting plasma to fool the Borg sensors did the trick. If not for that tactic the damage would have been more severe. "Captain Janeway, would you like to go to sickbay, and possibly some quarters afterwards?"

"It's just a scratch." shaking her head. "Besides I won't be able to rest until this is all over."

As they were moving away from Voyager they could see the damage she suffered in combat with the Borg. She was covered in scars from bow to stern. Most noticeably on the secondary hull where the cutting beam sliced into the hull. The scar began near the main deflector dish and ceased near the center of the hull where it continued to dig into the bowels of the ship. "Captain, she's losing antimatter containment." The words of the Enterprise operations officer caught everyone's attention. Upon his announcement all eyes were on the viewscreen. In what seemed like slow motion a column of fire shot upward midship. Mouths were hanging open as the fireball expanded outward in an incredible flash of light which made everyone cover their eyes. Except Janeway. From beginning to end, as much as it pained her to, while clutching that cold slab of metal to her chest she watched, and wept.

If he weren't following Data, Edwards would have thought they were going in circles. Corridor upon corridor they went through and each one looked the same, as did the drones they passed. During their time in the corridor they could feel the impacts from weapons fire as well as hear the resulting explosions. It was a relief to know their friends were still alive outside, waiting for their return. "That last explosion was a lot bigger than the other ones."

"Indeed Lieutenant, I do not believe it was a torpedo detonation."

"What was it?"

Data opened his mouth to speak but Riker cut him off before he could answer. "Let's not talk about that now. Alec's nearby."

"We should be coming across the interface node Seven of Nine told us about shortly."

"And you know what it looks like?"

"Seven of Nine provided me with a detailed description of the node, as well as information on how to deactivate the dampening field around the chamber where Commander Wilson is being held."

"Keep an eye out Mr. Data."

Not far ahead of them Data slowed down to let them catch up. "We are not far from Commander Wilson's position."

"How far?" Riker stopped to glance around the area.

"Approximately 60 meters Commander."

"Then lets keep going." said Riker as he pointed his phaser rifle down the corridor. Edwards and Data wasted no time obeying his order and resumed walking. Data again in the lead. Not long after they continued down the corridor did they come across what appeared to be a detonation site. "This looks like Alec's handiwork."

Data pulled out his tricorder and started scanning the debris, pressing buttons to analyze the results. "Curious."

"What is it Data?"

"The explosion appears to have been caused by an overloaded sarium krellide power cell."

"Alec's transport armband was powered by a sarium krellide cell."

"Yes Lieutenant. I believe he set the power cell to overload as a distraction so he could send us his warning message."

"Sounds like something he'd do." said Riker as he proceeded to head down the corridor again. He didn't want any more delays. He wanted to rescue Alec and then get the hell out of here. "We're what, thirty meters away now?"

"31.5 sir." said Data.

Riker rolled his eyes. "Then let's get this party started."

Data removed his tricorder once more and looked at the readout. He sped up his pace and moved around the next corner. On the wall was the interface node. It was a large black console with a glowing green pyramid shaped protuberance. Riker and Edwards sped their pace as well and met him at the node. "I have found it Commander."

Riker looked at the node clearly not knowing what to think of it. "And this will deactivate the field around the holding chamber?"

"Affirmative Commander. It is at the end of this corridor." Data pointed down the way with his phaser in hand. "Proceed there to assist Commander Wilson and I will be with you shortly."

"Be fast Data. I want us out of here as quick as possible." Riker headed down the corridor with Edwards close behind him. The doorway to the chamber ahead grew bigger and bigger until finally they were in the room. And in the center of the room restrained on a platform was Alec.

'Took you guys long enough."

Sliding the strap to his phaser rifle onto his shoulder Riker walked quickly up the inclined walkway to the restraining platform. "Am I ever glad to see you."

"Likewise."

Right behind Riker on the walkway Edwards came quickly up to his commanding officer's side. "Are you alright sir?"

"All things considered. Now get me the hell out of this thing."

Riker looked up above Alec's head and saw the control panel for the restraints. he didn't even know where to start. "Alec I don't have time to learn Borg."

"I have a quicker solution, use my blood."

"Your blood?"

"The antinanoprobes in my bloodstream should be able to affect the circuitry enough to deactivate the restraints."

"And how do I do that?"

"You've got the answer hanging on your shoulder." Alec was looking at his sword. All his wounds had clotted, a new one would have to be made. Noticing the reluctant look on Riker's face he reassured him. "Will, this is the quickest way. Besides, after all I've been through the past little while a scratch isn't going to bother me."

Still reluctant, Riker took the katana off of his shoulder and unsheathed it. Holding it steadily over Alec's arm he quickly and carefully slid the blade across his skin. Pulling it away he saw a streak of blood on the edge of the steel. He then touched the blade to the panel surface. The display flickered as if it was losing power and then the restraints whirred for a few seconds before finally flipping open. Alec stepped down from the platform and rubbed his wrists. Riker sheathed the katana and handed it to its owner. "I think this belongs to you."

Alec reached out and took the weapon from his friend. "I've been looking for this." He looked around for the rest of the away team if there was any. "Is it just the two of you?"

"Data's just outside deactivating the dampening field around the chamber."

"Don't tell me James is missing out on the action."

"He's using a shuttlecraft to plant explosives around the area."

"I figured as much." said Alec with a grin. The sound of footsteps made them face the entryway with weapons at the ready. Much to their relief they saw it was only Commander Data. He was unaffected by their actions. He probably had anticipated it. "Hey Data, long time no see."

"Commander Wilson. It is good to see you. Commander Riker, I have deactivated the dampening field and contacted the Enterprise, she is on her way. However I do not know how long the field will remain down."

"Not long enough." said a voice none of them had heard before. Except for Alec. He knew it well, and it made his skin crawl. They looked back to the entrance of the room and saw a female Borg standing at the bottom of the ramp. She was unfamiliar to them but they had heard enough to know who she was. "You will all be assimilated. And you android, you are obsolete."

"Meet my landlord everyone."

For every step the queen took up the ramp they all took a step back. It amused her. "Your ship will be destroyed before it gets here. Voyager and the bioships have already been destroyed. It is unfortunate those lives were lost. They will never know what it is like to be reborn with a greater purpose. However the three of you will make excellent drones."

The Borg arrogance had gotten on Alec's last nerve. He was about to step forward and speak when he noticed something. Walking slowly through the entryway to the room was another Starfleet officer. One whom Alec had never been happier to see. _I should have known James was going to show up. I must not be at my peak. I need to stall her and give James time to get behind her._ Moore in his typical fashion winked at them, but they gave no indication they saw him.

"Stop. You win. I've had enough of this. If you let them go, I'll join you."

"I see you finally understand."

"Yes, I realize I don't have a choice."

Riker was confused at first but he quickly understood what Alec was doing. "Alec you can't give in. We can still get out of this."

Keeping an eye on Moore Alec continued with his ruse. He only needed to buy a few moments more. "You heard her Will. The Enterprise will be destroyed before she gets here unless I do this. I can't let that happen."

"She's just saying that to make you lose hope and it's working!" Riker realized if the queen was going to believe this he had to make it good. He closed his eyes and aimed his phaser rifle at Alec. Moore was only a few feet away now. "I don't want to do this but I will fire if you force me to."

Joining in the ruse, Edwards spoke up. "Commander Riker you can't!"

"Stand down Lieutenant!"

Moore was inching closer and closer. He was just about to reach her when suddenly she spun around and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. He dropped his phaser rifle and pulled at her grip with both hands, trying to force her to release. But she was too strong.

"No!" yelled Alec. "Let him go!"

"It appears that I was not clear before. Perhaps this will be the final example that you need."

Alec looked at Moore's face. He was absolutely terrified, dangling there, kicking and struggling in an attempt to loosen her grip. "Fire!" The entire away team unleashed their phaser rifles at the queen, but there was no getting past her Borg force field. Alec stood motionless, watching his friend suffer, gasping for air that he could not take. The kicking of Moore's legs steadily slowed until they went limp and kicked no longer, his arms relaxed and fell to his sides unhindered. Alec then looked up at Moore's face and saw his eyes roll back into his head and a gurgling noise sounded from his mouth.

Alec surrendered to all rage and let his fury overcome him. He threw down his phaser and unsheathed his katana in an attack pose. He charged the Borg queen as fast as he could and swung his sword down at her. The queen saw him coming and caught the blade in her other hand. Alec gripped the handle tightly and wrenched downward, cutting her hand severely. The queen dropped Moore and he fell to the deck. Alec then spun the handle of his katana around clockwise, grabbed hold of the handle in his other hand and gripped it in a stabbing position. He began to lunge downward with the blade and noticed that the queen started to sidestep to the left. Instantly he spun the katana clockwise back into its previous position and swung it sideways right into her torso. It didn't go right through but was rather stopped by the cybernetic implants within her torso. He tried to pull it free but as high on adrenaline as he was right now he was unable to get it loose. Alec placed his foot on her lower torso, pushed with all his strength and pulled his sword free.

"Your distinctiveness will be added to our own."

"Not now, and not ever." Alec lunged forward and drove his katana into her stomach, burying half the blade in her. He felt the blade strike something as he plunged it. Just as he felt it the queen's eyes went wide and she collapsed. He had severed her spinal column. Clearly it was just as vital to a Borg as a normal humanoid. As she fell the handle was ripped from Alec's grip. She hit the floor plating with a metallic clang as the blade protruding from her back struck the deck.

Alec stepped forward, knelt down and pulled the sword from his enemy. He looked at the long blood covered blade. An old Klingon proverb said that 'revenge is a dish best served cold,' clearly the Klingon that said that had never taken revenge in the heat of a Borg ship.

"This is not the end."

Alec looked over at the queens face and found her glaring at him. Defeated as she was, she still had the superiority complex the Borg came to be known for.

"Oh but it is."

"You may have defeated me for the moment, but he is still dead."

Alec looked at his friend James. His best friend, his brother. Feelings of anger boiled inside of him. He was both furious and devastated. But there was no need to exact an further revenge. Soon the tri-cobalt explosives would detonate and the Borg would be destroyed, forever. "He may be dead, but that is the last life that you or any other Borg will take."

Alec was so oblivious of everything other than James and the Borg queen that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Riker behind him. "Alec we have to get out of here. In less than five minutes this place is going to be very unwelcoming."

Alec nodded. He had no intention of being here when it was destroyed. He knelt down next to his friend, reached out and closed his eyes. Even in death a man should have dignity. "Let's go."

"Riker to Enterprise, get us out of here."

The Borg queen watched as the Starfleet officers disappeared before her. Their constant angered her, their refusal to join the superior Borg Collective irritating. She was paralyzed. Her nanoprobes were working hurriedly to repair her damaged spinal column, but it was taking too long for her. Slowly she began to be able to move again. Although she was not very mobile at the moment she still controlled all the functions of the Collective. Upon her command the console in the clearest view of her vision activated and displayed a Federation starship. The Enterprise was still being fired upon and was firing back as well. It was moving steadily away from Unimatrix 01 and would soon enter warp. As the ship was moving away a small flash of light shone from her aft torpedo bay and a small object flew towards Unimatrix 01 then stopped. Seconds later the ship seemed to elongate into a broad streak and disappeared in its own larger flash of light.

_The one Starfleet officer said 'this place is going to be very unwelcoming.'_

_They have done something._

_Explosives._

_They planted them during the battle._

_A shuttle was among the bioships._

_It emitted false sensor readings._

_It disguised itself as a sphere._

_The explosives must be found._

_They must be deactivated._

The Borg queen arose stiffly. Her internal repairs almost complete. All consoles around her were activating. The images were changing views furiously in an attempt to find the explosives that had been planted.

_The Federation will be assimilated._

_Their distinctiveness will be added to our own._

_The explosives have been found._

All consoles now displayed a different explosive. All were located near a separate power conduit. Every display magnified and showed a clearer image of an explosive. After a few magnifications the timers were visible.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

"Resistance...is...fut-"


	18. The Reckoning

Chapter 18

The Reckoning

The turbolift took forever to get to the bridge. After long period in a relatively quiet Borg chamber Alec was acutely aware of the sound of the turbolift moving through the ship. As the turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened Alec immediately noticed the bridge was more crowded than it normally was. The entire Voyager bridge crew was there. Riker exited first with Edwards behind him. Riker headed for his chair and Edwards relieved the tactical officer. Both were so solemn, so morbid. As Alec exited the turbolift it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the lights, his eyes were still used to the darkness. He then saw that all eyes were focused on him, all with relieved and happy expressions.

"Commander Wilson, it's good to have you back." said Picard.

"Thank you sir, it's good to be back."

"Where is Lieutenant Moore?"

"James...James didn't make it Captain."

Troi gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Lieutenant Edwards smacked the tactical console, while Picard hung his head and rubbed his forehead.

"I wish to offer the sympathy of the Voyager crew." said Janeway.

"Thank you Captain Janeway, that means a lot." said Alec. He lied, it meant nothing.

There was nothing but quiet for the next minute, a moment of silence for a fallen fellow officer. This was something the crew of Voyager was far too used to. Even the loss of one officer was unacceptable from a captain's point of view. Picard had been fortunate, for lack of a better word, to have only lost a single officer during the Dominion war, Lieutenant Daniels. The loss of a single officer, no matter who it was, was never easy.

The silence was broken by the tactical console, a steady beep that caught everyone's attention. Edwards inspected the display and discovered what the source of the alert was. "Captain, I am no longer receiving information from the probe that was launched before we went into warp."

"Put the final images on screen Lieutenant."

On the viewscreen Unimatrix 01 was displayed in all of its horrifying wonder. As evil and malevolent as its purpose was there was no denying the sheer awe of it. While the images progressed nothing appeared to be happening but suddenly at the far end of the display a large explosion plume ignited at one of the adjoining sections and started to expand outward in both directions. At the same time the nineteen other explosives detonated and began to spread. The walls of fire spread quickly, engulfing everything. The explosion seemed never-ending. The damage had been done, power conduits had ruptured. The chain reaction that was traveling throughout the system was accelerating, moving towards the probe's position. The plume came closer and closer until it was all that was seen. Then there was nothing but static.

"Captain, all Borg transmissions in the area have ceased. And all Borg readings, ships, planets, everything are getting fainter, I am no longer detecting any Borg readings anywhere sir. It's over."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Bye bye Borg." said Paris.

"I can't believe its finally over." said Riker.

"Yes Number One, but at a cost." said Picard. "Mr. Data, would you assign quarters to the Voyager crew. I'm sure they are going to want to rest right now."

"Yes Captain."

"Captain," said Alec. "Permission to be excused to my quarters."

"Granted Commander, get some rest. But please see Doctor Crusher first."

"Aye sir." Alec knew Picard would say yes before he even asked the question. There was no way Picard would deny him after all he's been through. That wasn't why Alec asked though, he truly needed rest right now. What he had endured during the past few days was the most difficulty personal experience he will ever go through in his life. He knew that to be true without any doubt.

The trip to sickbay went quicker than the one from the transporter room to the bridge. Maybe it was because he now knew the worst was behind him, maybe it was because he knew he could now sleep without worry of a painful awakening. Or maybe it was because he was home.

Walking through the well-lit corridors he noticed that like the bridge they too were more crowded then usual. _Where did all they all come from?_ Most of them he didn't recognize. He'd been through the bowels of this ship enough to have seen each officer at least once, and he was excellent with faces. He then realized who they were and where they came from. The officers were wearing the old two-color Starfleet uniforms, Starfleet hadn't been using those for years now. They were the crew from Voyager. The queen said that their ship had been destroyed, he wasn't sure whether to believe her.

He walked through them, making his way through the corridor. As he made his way towards sickbay he saw looks of recognition on their faces, and heard their conversing whispers.

Upon entering sickbay Alec was surprised how few patients there were. Some were talking to each other, the rest were sleeping on the biobeds. The Voyager EMH was standing over one of the biobeds holding a medical tricorder, too busy to notice him. He saw Dr. Crusher on the other end of sickbay talking to Alyssa Ogawa and holding a hypospray to a patient's neck. He approached them. "If you're too busy I can come back later."

Crusher gasped upon hearing his voice. She turned to look at him and when she saw who it was she dropped the hypospray in surprise. Before the hypospray hit the floor it seemed she was halfway across the room. Immediately she threw her arms around him and held him tight. "I wasn't sure I would ever see you again."

"I imagine I've looked better." said Alec. "You don't think I'd let my kids grow up without a father do you?" Looking at her face he could tell she truly wasn't sure. He wasn't upset at her. Alec wasn't sure either. There were moments, in that Borg chamber, where he thought it would all be over soon. But he endured, he lived, and the Borg did not.

"What can I do for you?"

"It hurts when I do this." Alec joked.

"Then don't do that." said the Voyager EMH from across the room.

"I told that joke once." said Crusher.

"I only know it because of an alteration Lieutenant Paris made to one of my holodeck programs."

"What would you suggest for a Borg torture implant?"

"Nothing short of limb amputation." said the EMH. Alec, Crusher, and Ogawa all looked at him in shock and puzzlement. "One of my own jokes."

"Don't give up your day job Doctor."

"Let me take a look Alec. I'll see what I can do."

Alec was in sickbay for nearly an hour before Dr. Crusher declared him fit for duty, even though he wouldn't be returning to duty for awhile. Dr. Crusher managed to locate the implant that the Borg used to torture Alec. Upon its removal Alec asked of he could have it, at which point he promptly smashed the small Borg contraption. After the implant was removed, the anti-nanoprobes were also taken from his system. They were no longer needed, they had served their purpose and served it well. "Thanks Beverly. I feel much better."

And he did. He almost felt as if the past few days hadn't happened. Wishful thinking at its finest. Now all he needed was a good nights sleep. Actually there was one more thing he needed. As Alec started to leave Beverly stopped him. "I hope you're going to get some sleep now."

"Computer, where is Counselor Troi?"

"_Counselor Troi is in her quarters._"

"Soon Beverly." said Alec. "I have something I need to take care of first."

Counselor Troi was sitting on the sofa in her quiet quarters. An uneaten chocolate sundae was melting on the coffee table in front of her. There wasn't enough chocolate in the universe to make her feel better right now. Riker had offered to stay with her but she wanted to be alone. They had saved one of their friends but lost another in the process. The one drawback to being a counselor was you were unable to make yourself feel better. She missed James already, his presence on this ship not soon be forgotten.

Troi imagined she'd be talking to not only Enterprise crew members but those from Voyager as well. They had lost their ship, their home. Although they came from the Alpha Quadrant, they had lived nowhere but Voyager for the past seven years. That was something Troi knew something about and would be able to help with. When the Enterprise-D was destroyed it was one of the hardest things she ever had to deal with. And even though she called this Enterprise home, she still missed the old one.

The sound of the door chime startled her. She should have known that Will wouldn't have given up so easily. _He's probably got some holodeck program that he wants us to try._

"Come in."

Troi was truly surprised to see Alec come into her quarters. She had not expected to see him so quickly after his return. As he entered the room she could feel it right away. Such pain. No more anger, not a trace, just pure pain. She was almost overwhelmed by it.

Alec looked around the room, almost unsure as to what to do, it was then she saw the tears forming in his eyes. Troi opened her arms and Alec fell into them. He just completely let go. Twelve years of pain could no longer be contained. He had not wept for his parents once since he lost them and he was making up for it now. He could not thank Troi enough for being there for him. No wonder Rene was such good friends with her. He'd have to make an effort to spend more time with her when she got back to the Alpha Quadrant. Alec wasn't sure just how long he stood there, crying in Troi's arms, but it seemed long enough.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay now Deanna. Thank you." said Alec. "But maybe tomorrow. What I need now is sleep."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Goodnight Alec."

"Goodnight Deanna."

Alec left Troi's quarters and headed for his own. He saw more Voyager crew members in the corridor. They were most likely going to their newly assigned quarters. He was eager to go to his own, to sleep in his own bed. A day of scattered sleeping on a Borg platform would make Starfleet issue beds that much better. Not until he entered his own quarters did he truly feel safe. He didn't feel safe when he was rescued, he didn't feel safe when beamed aboard the Enterprise. He may have been born on Tycho City, but this was his home.

Upon entering his quarters Alec felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He had never been so happy to be home. The only thing what would make him happier was if Rene was there to greet him. But that wasn't going to happen, not until they returned to Deep Space Nine. As usual, the first thing he noticed upon entering his quarters was the three large windows along the back wall. The stars were flying along at high speed. _Good,_ he thought, _I don't care if the Borg are gone, I want to get as far away from that godforsaken place as I can, and the quicker the better._

Alec turned to his left and entered the bedroom. Immediately he saw his bed. _Not yet, first things first. _He continued through the bedroom into the sonic shower. On his left was the bathtub that he and Rene frequented. In front of his was a mirror and sink, he headed straight for the mirror and looked at his reflection. Alec turned away from the mirror a split second after he peered into it. He was terrified by what he saw. Covering his left eye was a Borg ocular implant and beside his right eye shone a bright red beam. His face was ghostly white, and black cords flowed from the side of his head down to his collar. His eyes were empty, as if he were looking into the eternal blackness of space. _It's not real, it's all in your head. But what if it's not? Snap out of it!! Look back._

"Come on Alec, stop acting like a Ferengi."

_Easier said than done._ Alec looked into the mirror once more but with his eyes closed. _Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three._ Alec opened his eyes with a flash and breathed a sigh of relief at the result. His brown eyes were full of life, his hair while matted and greasy was there, and his skin underneath the dirt and facial hair was its normal color. While not horrified like previous reflection Alec was still surprised with the way he looked. "Oh yeah that's got to go."

Talking to one's self, the oldest form of therapy. Some people attributed it to insanity. But it worked. He was beginning to feel more at ease, more relaxed. _A shower, my god, I need a shower. _He considered using the bathtub but decided against it. He would rather not use it without Rene.

"Computer, what is the current time?"

"_The time is eleven hundred thirty seven hours."_

"That's it?!"

"_Please restate question."_

"Never mind computer."

_That's it?_ He had been in Borg captivity for a little over seventeen hours. Alec was sure it had been longer, at least twenty-four hours. It sure seemed that way. Regardless of how long he was gone, he was going to enjoy this shower.

Alec walked back into the bedroom and took some sleepwear out of the dresser then placed them on the bed. As he walked back into the sonic shower he started to remove the sweat and dirt ridden uniform that felt as if he had been wearing forever. _I'll never wear that uniform again. I'll personally make myself a new one, but I am not wearing that one._

"Computer, activate the sonic shower." He stood there as the waves of sound removed the dirt from his body. Technology was an amazing thing. It was a strange sensation, almost like a tickle. Deja vu quickly hit him. It took him back to the day before when that Borg drone tried to assimilate him. The tickling sensation of the sonic shower was almost identical to the feeling of the injection tubules injecting nanoprobes. Shivers made their way down his spine. _Shake it off Alec, it's over, you're safe now. The Borg will never hurt anyone again._

Alec stayed in the sonic shower for a few more minutes to make sure he was completely clean. He hated being dirty. He wasn't a hypochondriac, but he just didn't feel very good when he was dirty. Stepping out of the sonic shower he realized he was starving. He hadn't eaten anything in over twenty-four hours. In fact he was surprised he didn't notice sooner. After dressing himself in the sleepwear he placed on his bed he headed to the replicator. He had never been more happy to see that piece of technology.

"Computer, give me three pieces of chicken cordon blue, with a side of mashed potatoes and a glass of water."

Alec removed the plate from the replicator and moved to the chair that faced the window. The stars would help him relax. Perhaps it was the amount of time that had gone by without eating but he thought this was the best meal he had ever tasted. He ate quickly, but not so fast that he was unable to savor it. The water however he did drink quickly. He went through three glasses by the time he was finished eating. When he was done Alec just left his dishes on the table. _I'll take care of those later._

Alec headed back to the replicator and ordered one more thing. A Romulan ale. it was just what he needed before he went to bed. He walked into the living area and sat down on the main sofa. He had forgotten how comfortable it was.

"Here's to you James." he said as he held his glass in there air.

After he took a quick sip he placed the glass on the table and sat back in the sofa. _This isn't right. James should be here, not me. He died trying to save me. I owe him everything for that. He was a better man than me, he should be here right now. Damnit James! Why'd you have to join that away team? You should have been at the helm, not trying to be a hero. I'm sorry James. I would have done the same thing if I were you._

Staying mad at his best friend was impossible. Moore had done nothing wrong. All he had done was the honorable thing that any proud Starfleet officer would have done. If he were a Klingon, he'd be among the honored dead in Sto-Vo-Kor right now.

"Give my parents my best James, I don't plan on joining you guys for a long time." Alec held his glass up one more time and drank the rest of his ale. He placed the glass on the table and proceeded to the bedroom immediately climbing into bed. It was if he were climbing into bed for the first time. He didn't close his eyes, instead he just lay there for awhile, going over the events of the past twenty-four hours in his head. He had been on an alien habitat, been captured by the Borg, tortured, and watched his best friend die. By far the most eventful day he's ever lived.

Alec had gone face to face with his demons and come out on top. That's something to be proud of, for anyone. Now he could look ahead to the rest of his career and he had only one thing to say about it. _Bring it on._

Sleep seemed to come as quickly as the closing of his eyes. He did not dream, not that he could remember anyway. Just a long uneventful sleep. It was exactly what he needed. He hadn't slept like that since his Academy days when he used to pull all-nighters studying for his exams. Afterwards he would spend his time with Rene. By the time he got back to his room he would pass out as soon as he closed his eyes.

When he awoke he half expected to have his arms and restrained and his chest held down. But they weren't. He was in his bed, on his side, with his arm draped over where Rene would usually be sleeping. _The next little while will not be easy._

"Computer, what time is it?"

"_The time is twelve hundred thirteen hours."_

_Almost twelve hours. Just like the academy._

The memorial service for Lieutenant James Moore was exactly the way it should have been. His shipmates were all there, laughing and reminiscing. The most popular topic of conversation was his affinity for playing practical jokes.

The crew from Voyager was there but they felt out of place. None of them knew Moore, those that did were limited to brief conversations with him. They wanted to pay their respects however. As a fellow officer he had earned that from them.

The two crews were easily discernible. The Enterprise crew was dressed in the their white and gold dress uniforms. While Voyager's crew was dressed in the more colorful garb, more like the previous uniform incarnation than the current black heavy jumpsuits they normally wore.

Alec gave the eulogy. It was heartfelt and sincere. He was the obvious choice, he and James were best friends since childhood. James was an 'annoying little twerp' who 'didn't know when to shut up.' But he 'never let you down' and 'was the guy you wanted on your side in a barfight.' As expected from Alec there was just as much laughter as crying. He was never one to leave people without at least a snicker, and he hated to disappoint.

"He always regretted not pulling something on you Captain." said Riker.

"He was scared to." said La Forge. "He once said 'I wonder if pulling a practical joke on the Captain of the flagship is a court martial offense.'"

"Not a court martial, however a reprimand would have been prudent."

"Lieutenant Moore frequently warned me of an upcoming practical joke that he was planning on pulling on me." said Data. "However I have searched my quarters on numerous occasions for such attempts. They revealed nothing."

Riker laughed and others joined in as they realized Moore had succeeded in his joke on Data. Even after all these years among humans he still saw through the eyes of a child. As Tasha Yar had said years before that made him more human than any of them. Data cocked his head, not understanding.

"He got you Data." said Dr. Crusher.

"How so?"

"Don't you get it Data?" asked La Forge. "By getting you to constantly look over your back he never had to do a thing. All he had to do was sit back and laugh."

"Ah. I see." said Data. "I have been had." Everyone laughed again, including Data, now that he was aware that he had fallen victim to Moore's practical joke. He was slightly embarrassed, and his android pride took a minor bruising, but he chose not to deactivate his emotion chip. He wanted to explore this experience fully. As tragic as it was, death fascinated Data. Did Moore go to what humans call heaven? Or did he just cease to be? It was one of the many things he aspired to understand but knew that he likely never would. It was infinitely complex, which was one of the reasons why it fascinated him so.

Picard excused himself when he noticed Janeway was free and proceeded to talk to her. Upon his departure the others conversed about their other friend. They couldn't be happier that Alec was back among them, but he wasn't himself, which was to be expected. He had just gone through a tremendous ordeal which had most likely changed him forever. Even now he was subdued, sitting alone at a table when normally he would be the one talking to everyone trying to cheer them up. There was a single glass of water in front of him. He was holding it in both hands, staring at it. Alec was the only one there not in his Starfleet dress uniform, but rather in a twentieth century Earth two-piece suit or his 'penguin suit' as he called it.

"Should we go talk to him?" asked La Forge.

"He appears to want to be alone."

"Sometimes that's a cry for help Data." said Crusher.

"If he wanted help would he not just ask?" asked Data.

"Not necessarily." said Troi.

Data cocked his head. "Why?"

"Pride Data." said Riker. "It can make a man feel like the most powerful person in the world, but it can also make someone as stubborn as a Vulcan. Unfortunately Alec is one of those people."

"The day after we rescued him we talked." said Troi. "He told me everything the Borg did to him."

"Seeing his parents as drones must have been devastating to him." said Crusher.

"I know it would be for me." said Riker. "Especially if I thought they'd been dead for all this time. I don't know what I'd do."

"I think what he needs is something to occupy his mind." said Troi.

"And I have just the thing." said La Forge. "I should get to engineering, repairs are almost complete."

La Forge left the group and headed towards Alec's table. He was still staring at the same glass of water. If Alec's eyes hadn't been open and blinking La Forge would have thought he was comatose.

"Hey Geordi." said Alec, not even looking up from the glass.

"Hey Alec. How'd you know it was me? I thought I was the only one that could see everything."

"Actually I didn't know. I just took a guess."

"How are you holding up?"

"Doing better. Today actually helped me more than I thought it would. It's going to take awhile for me to get over this completely but I'll get there."

"Just remember, we're all here for you."

"I know, I've just always been better at dealing with things on my own. But I'm sure I'll be knocking on your doors sooner or later." said Alec.

"Glad to hear it. I've got to go to engineering to check on repairs. I could sure use your help getting the shield grid back to full capacity." said La Forge.

"You've got yourself a hand."

"Great, I'll see you in engineering in about 10 minutes."

"You got it." Alec didn't expect to be back to work so soon but he was happy to. It was just what he needed right now. _Leave it to Geordi to find something for me to do._ Even though he knew he was going to have several more sessions with Counselor Troi he needed something to do. Sitting around in his quarters doing nothing didn't suit him. If he was going to maintain his sanity he needed to do his job.

After he changed into his uniform Alec went to engineering where he was greeted with an abundance of handshakes, 'welcome backs' and one 'thanks for not killing us." Alec again saw unfamiliar faces. Voyager's engineering crew must be assisting with repairs. Definite advantages to that. With twice the engineering staff working around the clock repairs could be done in no time. In a day or two they'd be ready to use the last transwarp coil to begin their nonstop journey back home.

Working on the shield grid brought Alec some piece of mind. It was a relief being back at work, he was able to concentrate on the important things. Being a good husband when he got back, and being a better father. Being a father, he hadn't thought that much about it since Rene told him the news. He had all the time in the world now. It seemed he was switching topics every few seconds while he worked. Would he be a good father? Would he be able to juggle parenthood and what looked to be a long and fulfilling career in Starfleet? Would he treat them any differently if they were boys or girls? Countless other questions went through his mind. He was looking forward to naming them, although Rene had probably started picking out names when she found out she was pregnant, in which case he'd have to be pretty convincing. And if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was turn on the charm.

Repairing the shield grid seemed to take no time at all. Alec had forgotten how much pride he got out of a job well done. This was exactly what he needed. He was truly back now.

Captain Janeway raised her glass, and her senior staff did the same. The starship Voyager would be missed. Her journey home came to an end much too quickly. And her crew would make sure that the story of Voyager would never be forgotten. There was no doubt Janeway was taking it the hardest. She was Voyager's captain, and captain's always developed a special rapport with the ships they command.

The Enterprise holodeck duplicated Voyager's bridge perfectly in every detail. All were gathered in a circle in front of the captain's chair. Voyager was as deserving of a memorial service as any of the officers that had served aboard her. She had been their home, their sanctuary, and a credit to a fleet that she was never a true part of.

"To Voyager." said Janeway.

"To Voyager." said the others in unison.

Tuvok found the idea of a memorial service for a starship illogical. However he had expected it from Captain Janeway. She often anthropomorphized Voyager. A common human act. He maintained that Voyager was nothing more than a collection of bulkheads, conduits and tritanium. But he raised his glass nonetheless. A Federation ship had been lost. Raising one's glass to a ship that was lost in the line of duty was the honorable thing to do.

"Maybe I can talk Captain Picard into letting me take the Enterprise for a spin."

"Good luck Tom." laughed Harry Kim.

"What? It could happen." said Paris. "How about you Tuvok? Wouldn't you love to blow up a few asteroids with those weapons systems?"

"I have no interest in such a frivolous waste of the Enterprise resources, nor do I have any desire to 'blow things up.'"

Paris leaned in closer towards Kim. "I bet he can't wait."

Janeway and Chakotay chuckled. They were proud of the crew. Seven years ago they would never had imagined the crew of Voyager and a group of Maquis could have come together like this. But time and time again they had come together. Janeway had not been disappointed once since she took command.

"Well I for one would love to have a look at her warp engines." said Torres. "Just looking at her you can tell she can go like a bat out of hell."

"I think Neelix wants to try out the kitchen." said Kim.

"And you're right." said Neelix. "I can't imagine the last time they might have had a homecooked meal."

"Are you sure you're up to it Neelix?" asked Chakotay. "Your clientele just grew by about seven fold."

"I...I hadn't considered that." stammered Neelix.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." said Janeway.

The Doctor wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand his sickbay was no more so his existence was moot. On the other hand however on board the Enterprise he was free to walk around her decks without his mobile emitter. The newfound freedom was intoxicating.

"Perhaps I will be able to have my own quarters." said the Doctor. "Seeing as how I have no need for my mobile emitter for the time being I would like to have some privacy."

"Don't tell me you're finally tired of us Doc?"

"Only you Mr. Paris."

"Maybe you should ask the Enterprise EMH if she'll let you move in. I'm sure biobeds have gotten more comfortable."

"I shall do no such thing." said a surprised Doctor.

Janeway was always amused by how easily Tom Paris could push the Doctor's buttons. It was as if he didn't have to try at all. Wouldn't have been smart to get on his bad side as an Academy instructor. Early retirement would have been guaranteed.

"So what happens now?" asked Torres. "Another melding of crews? Because it was rough enough the first time."

"I have already discussed this with Captain Picard. And it will be up to each crewmember what he or she wants to do. If they wish to work on the Enterprise for the duration of the trip home they are free to do so. And if they want to remain off duty then that is their choice, we've all earned it."

"That may cause a bit of a problem among department heads but I'm sure we'll figure something out." said Chakotay.

"I wouldn't mind taking orders from Commander La Forge. I'm sure he could show me a thing or two I haven't seen before."

"Is that supposed to be a blind joke?" asked Paris.

"Absolutely not." replied Torres with a serious tone.

"I can see it now," said Paris. "Tuvok, junior security officer. Has a nice ring don't you think?"

"If Lieutenant Commander Wilson wishes to have me at the bottom of the security roster then that is his prerogative as Enterprise chief of security."

"I believe I can be of assistance in their astrometrics lab." said Seven.

"I'm sure they'd welcome your help." said Janeway.

"I think you're forgetting something," said the Doctor. "Seven still needs to regenerate, with no Borg alcove I don't see how she will be able to survive."

Janeway hadn't thought of that. She didn't think of beaming over Seven's alcove when they were evacuating Voyager, and telling herself they didn't have time didn't help.

"I believe I can program the Enterprise holodeck with specific enough information to successfully duplicate my alcove." said Seven. "There is no need for concern."

"I suppose if all else fails we'll just have to rely on my wizardry with a hypospray." said the Doctor with his famous smug smile.

"It was nice knowing you Seven." said Paris.

Janeway had also forgotten about Voyager's smallest crewmember, Naomi Wildman, self proclaimed captain's assistant. Janeway had thought she herself was taking the destruction of Voyager the hardest, but there could be nobody who took it harder than Naomi. She was born on Voyager, it was all she knew, and now her home is gone.

Janeway touched Chakotay on the shoulder and walked him aside. "How is Naomi handling this?"

"All things considered she's handling it fine. She's the toughest captain's assistant I know." said Chakotay with a smile.

"And now she has two captains to look after." said Janeway.

"She'll be bringing him a cup of Earl Grey in no time."

They stayed on the holodeck for about an hour before they said their good-byes to Voyager. Sitting at their respective stations one last time they couldn't help but think what would have happened if the ship made it back to the Alpha Quadrant. Would they have remained on Voyager and gone on normal missions? Or would they have been spilt apart and put on separate ships. They'll never know now.

Even as they were leaving the holodeck Paris was being his usual self, trying to goad Tuvok into showing some sort of emotion through that Vulcan exterior. "Even if you do manage to replicate the components and build yourself another television set, I am not coming over for 'boxing night.'"

"Come on Tuvok," said Paris. "Think of it as a way to bond with some of the Enterprise crewmembers."

"I will get to know them in my own way Mr. Paris." said Tuvok. "And rest assured, it will not involve two athletes drubbing each other senseless."

"More room for me then," said an eager Chakotay. "Count me in Tom."

"I think I could be persuaded to join in." said Kim.

"Good old reliable Harry." said Paris as he put his arm around his friend.

After all they had been through, they were as close as a real family. They stuck by each other through thick and thin, through Borg and Kazon. Nothing kept them down, especially now that they would be heading home in a day or two. They had passed the ultimate test. Janeway smiled.

Riker had the most chips. He was playing to win tonight, and the others could feel it. He didn't win every hand, but he won enough to ensure that the majority of the chips were in his pile. Under normal circumstances Riker would have been thrilled to be beating his arch nemesis, however these were not normal circumstances. Fortunately Alec was not the only one at the table. Dr. Crusher, Counselor Troi, La Forge and Data were there as well, and they looked as down as Alec. They hadn't been beaten this badly by Riker in awhile, and it was showing.

"So Counselor," said La Forge. "I imagine you're schedule has been pretty busy lately."

"I would have thought it would be, but I've only seen about ten people from Voyager, and only eight more have appointments."

"Looks like they've been able to deal with their situation in their own ways." said Crusher

"After seven years, one would think techniques would be developed." said Data. "Not relying on a counselor would force them to come up with their own ways of dealing with the solitude."

"Exactly," said Troi. "If I had been on Voyager all this time chances are I'd be a lot busier right now."

"How's our newest little crewmember doing?" asked Alec.

Data cocked his head curiously. "To whom are you referring?"

"Naomi Wildman. Word has it she wants to be captain's assistant."

"I am unaware of any such position aboard a Federation starship." said Data.

"That's what she wanted to be on Voyager." said Alec. "I've come across her a few times, adorable little girl. She's quite fond of Seven of Nine, so if there's anyone to talk to about Seven it would be her Geordi."

La Forge looked up from his cards surprised. "What? Me?"

"Oh come on Geordi, a Pakled could see it."

"I thought we came here to play poker." said La Forge.

This was the way the atmosphere in the room should be. They were having fun, some of it was at someone else's expense, but in the end fun was fun.

"All right all right. But I'll get you two together sooner or later. I was quite the matchmaker in my day."

"Oh really? And who'd you get together?" asked Riker.

"Me and Rene."

Troi and Crusher laughed together. "That's it?" asked a humored Troi.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that qualifies you as a certified matchmaker Alec." said Crusher.

"Well, it's the only match I've ever had to make, and I must say I'm proud of it."

"And you should be." said Troi. "You two are perfect for each other. Wouldn't you agree Will?"

"Actually I have to agree with Geordi," said Riker. "I thought we came here to play poker."

Riker always had to crack a joke or two when he was in a good mood. And he was always in a good mood when he was winning at poker. He was always in a good mood when he was losing as well but winning didn't hurt. Clearly now that Alec was in a good mood he could beat him without feeling guilty.

It was Alec's turn to shuffle. And he did so with a smile. He wanted to keep playing as well. Five card draw was the game he dealt, no wild cards.

"Ante up you guys." Everyone threw a few chips into the center of the table. Nobody was that daring at the moment.

"Good job on repairs Geordi." said Riker. "Everything's running smoothly again."

"Don't thank me, thank Voyager's engineering crew. It was because of their help we finished so quickly. Twice the manpower did the trick."

"Don't forget my brilliant work on the shield grid."

"Oh heaven forbid I forget that." said Riker. "I'll take two cards."

"Only two? You must have something good. Geordi?"

"Just one."

"Alright then one. Data?"

"I shall take three."

"Three it is. Deanna?"

"Two for me." said Troi.

"A pair for the fair Counselor." said Alec. "Beverly?"

"I'll take two."

"You got it. I'm going to have two as well."

Everyone rearranged their hands to suit their new cards. Some looked happy with what they had but there was no way to be sure. All of them had been playing long enough to get their poker faces down. Riker threw some more chips into the pile. This was how it started.

"Twenty." said Riker.

"Now you're talking my language." said La Forge as he matched the bet.

"I will see that bet." said Data.

"Me too."

"And me." said Crusher.

"Well Alec?" You in?"

"Well Will, I was thinking about folding but after seeing how much fun you're having, I'm afraid I'll just have to call. And I raise you thirty." Alec threw his chips into the pile and matched the bet. The others were eager to see if he was bluffing or not, but he gave no indications either way. He liked to surprise people.

"That's it I'm done." said La Forge, who then leaned back and crossed his arms. "This should be good."

"I will follow Geordi's example and fold."

"I can't let you boys have all the fun." said Troi as she put more chips into the pile.

"I haven't been that lucky tonight so far," said Crusher. "And I don't think that's going to change. I fold."

"Hey Will, did I ever tell you my three rules of poker playing?"

"No you didn't." said Riker with a chuckle.

"Rule one: never bet more than you have to." said Alec. "Let's see your cards."

Riker smiled and lay down his cards. He had two pair, aces and fours.

"And what's rule number two?" asked Riker.

"Rule two: realize that nobody has a better poker face than a lady. Counselor?"

Troi lay down her cards with a smile that everyone recognized. Her two pair beat Riker's, queens and kings.

"Intriguing Commander." said Data. "What is rule number three?"

"Rule number three Data, is never play poker with someone who seems depressed," said Alec. "especially when you know he's good at poker. Full house."

Riker couldn't believe it, he'd fallen into Alec's little ruse. Troi laughed, but not too much, she had just lost a hand after all. Data made his customary exclamation of surprise. La Forge and Crusher laughed and smiled as if they knew it was coming.

"Any other words of wisdom Alec?" asked Riker with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Uh...no that's it."

Alec didn't care if he lost every hand to Riker now. All he needed was that perfect situation, that perfect hand where everything fell into place. The night couldn't get any better.

Another hour went by before Alec started to feel fatigued. He'd had a long day. Assisting with he memorial service and repairing the shield grid had taken more out of him than he had originally thought. Finally he decided he had won his last hand and excused himself for the night. "Hate to win and run, but I'm on duty in the morning. I want to make sure I'm rested when we head home."

"I'm going to call it a night here soon myself," said La Forge. "I don't think it would set a good example for Voyager's staff if I had my head on the console."

"Yeah," said Alec. "You want to wait until nobody's around before you take your nap."

"Exactly."

"Good night everyone."

"Good night." said everyone one by one.

Alec headed right for his quarters. He was very eager to get to sleep. In the morning they'd begin their journey home, and not a moment too soon by his clock. He'd been in this wretched quadrant long enough. Alec just wanted to go home, and once he got there he wasn't going to let Rene out of his sight. And she most likely would refuse to leave the ship ever again, no matter how dangerous it was to stay. After all this, he'd be hard pressed to be away from her at all.

He'd have to work on his recklessness, he was a family man now, and he'd have to really start watching himself in dangerous situations. Rene got on his case enough without any kids. And now that he was going to be a father of two, she wasn't going to let up one iota.

Sleep didn't come as quickly as it had the previous nights. He was too ripe with anticipation. They were going home. And while it wouldn't be as long as Voyager's projected seventy-five years it still wouldn't be an overnight journey. He'd have many sleepless nights ahead he was sure, but each one brought him closer to her. And that made it all worthwhile.

Alec stepped onto the bridge with a smile as bright as a thousand suns. On his way to the turbolift he greeted every officer with a "good morning" and a smile, all without a trace of insincerity. He took over his post at the tactical station from his friend Lieutenant Edwards. They chatted for a few minutes about ships operations before Edwards left for his quarters.

Alec scanned the bridge with his eyes, the room was abuzz with talk of going home. Even Data appeared to be excited, he was talking with the on-duty helm officer. Every so often Alec found himself looking over at the helm, as if expecting to see his friend piloting the ship. _Force of habit,_ he told himself. That seat will always be empty to Alec no matter who was sitting in it. Nothing personal to any of the helmsman, just a sad fact.

Commander Riker was in the center seat, which meant Captain Picard must be in his ready room. Riker turned his head and saw Alec at his station. The greeted each other with smiles and nods of the head.

"No hard feelings about last night Will."

"Of course not." said Riker. "I'll get you next time."

"Promises, promises."

As Riker was laughing Naomi Wildman came out of Captain Picard's ready room holding a P.A.D.D. and approached Alec. "Captain Picard requests your presence in his ready room Commander."

"Why thank you Ms. Wildman."

"You're welcome." said Naomi with a smile as she turned and paced around the bridge.

Alec left his station and headed for the captain's ready room pressing the chime button as he reached the threshold. Almost immediately he heard Captain Picard say "Come." Stepping through the doors he saw Picard sitting at his desk looking at his display monitor. Alec walked to the front of Picard's desk and stood there holding his hands behind his back.

"Your assistant said you wished to see me Captain?"

"Yes Commander," said Picard. "Please have a seat."

Alec calmly sat in the chair opposite his captain. _I can't be in trouble, he thought, otherwise he would have summoned me himself. So it must be something else._

"Commander, it is my duty as your commanding officer to ask if you are sure about your decision to return to duty so soon after your ordeal."

That is the question that Alec had toiled over so many times. Would it be wise to continue on so quickly? Or would it be better to take time off and deal with the situation properly? If he were to take time off he'd have to go somewhere, and there was nowhere he could go except for the holodeck. And the only other person he'd want to go to the holodeck with was on the other side of the galaxy so that wouldn't help. "I've thought about that over and over Captain. I've even thought of resigning my commission a few times. That is something I had never even considered before in my life, not even when I was still a cadet and originally thought my parents were dead. Because of me, countless billions were in jeopardy. I know you're aware of how that feels, and not to sound vain but because of me those countless billions are now safe from the Borg forever, including my wife and unborn children. That is an indescribable feeling, one that I'm sure you're aware of as well. The biggest threat the galaxy has ever faced is gone forever, now if I can help protect my family from other such dangers then I must. Being in captivity like that, and then losing James hit me hard, there is no denying that, but with Deanna's help I will get past it. James lost his life trying to get me out of there, I can think of nothing else to repay him other than to make sure he didn't die in vain. I belong nowhere else but here."

Picard flashed back to his own experience with the Borg. Being forced to do as they wished. The loss of the ability to control oneself is something nobody should have to deal with. He even flashed back to his hostage experience with the Cardassians, which was more relevant than his Borg servitude. "Yes Commander, I know exactly what you mean. Several years ago Lieutenant Worf, Doctor Crusher and myself were on a mission to Celtris III to investigate the possibility of a metagenic weapon. The information that Starfleet obtained was in fact fabricated by the Cardassians to lure me there. Upon my capture I was taken back to Cardassia where a Gul Madred tried to torture me for information. And like you, I was given a choice. Give in and the torture would stop, or resist and face more."

"I never knew about that Captain." said Alec.

"As you can understand it's not something I'm very eager to discuss."

"Yes sir I can. If I may ask, did you ever consider leaving Starfleet behind after either experience?"

"After I was freed from the Borg I returned home to France to visit my brother and his family at his vineyard. Seeing what he had there tempted me more than I ever thought possible. But like you I realized I could do more by serving in Starfleet."

"Have you ever regretted that decision?"

"Not for a second Commander. Being the captain of a starship is something in my life that will ever be equaled. One day when you are commanding a ship of your own I have no doubt you'll discover that the rewards far outweigh the pitfalls."

"I look forward to discovering that Captain."

Picard arose from behind his desk and moved around to Alec's side where he extended his hand. Alec arose as well and extended his own hand to meet Picard's. They shook hands firmly in a show of respect for each other. "Privilege to have you aboard Commander."

"Thank you Captain." said Alec. "Privilege to be aboard."

As they released from the handshake an excited Commander La Forge's voice came out from over the communications system. _"Engineering to Captain Picard."_

"Picard here, go ahead Geordi."

"_Captain, the transwarp coil has been installed, we can use it at anytime."_

"Acknowledged, thank you Commander."

"My father used to have this saying, 'there's no time like the present.'"

"I see no reason to dispute that saying at the moment."

"Captain," said Alec. "Before we go back to the bridge I have an idea."

The bridge was still abuzz. Riker was talking to Naomi Wildman, he asked her "how the warden was treating" her and if "she'd be willing to be his assistant" when he captained his own ship. She seemed unsure how to answer either question.

When Picard and Alec exited the ready room Naomi stood firmly and said "Captain on the bridge." Every officer stood quickly to humor her. She responded with a little smirk. Picard headed to his now vacated chair and sat down, afterwhich he accessed intra-ship communications from the panel on his armrest.

"Voyager senior staff please report to the bridge."

"Something wrong Captain?" asked Riker confusedly.

"Not at all Number One," responded Picard. "They should be here for this moment."

Janeway was the first to arrive. Out of the corner of his eye Alec noticed something different. He knew what it was, she was wearing the updated uniform. It suited her. In minutes all of Voyager's bridge officers had arrived, all wearing new uniforms. Janeway hadn't seen them in their change of uniform and smiled when she did.

"They look good on you all." said Janeway.

"It feels good." said Kim.

"No argument Harry." said Paris. "How does yours feel Tuvok?"

"These uniforms are made from the same synthetic fibers as our old ones. It feels exactly the same."

"Give it up Tom." laughed Chakotay.

"Not until the day I die."

"Where are Lieutenant Torres and Seven?" asked Janeway.

"They're both in engineering." replied Chakotay. "They're assisting Commander La Forge in maintaining the transwarp coil."

"How long did Geordi say the trip would take?" asked Riker.

"Approximately two months sir." said Data.

"Better than seventy-five years." said Paris.

"Agreed." said a relieved Janeway.

"Well, you're probably all wondering why I've asked you here." said Picard. "Commander Wilson?"

Alec moved away from his station and motioned to it. "The tactical station is yours Mr. Tuvok."

Tuvok initially seemed unsure what to do. But within seconds he was slowly walking to the tactical station.

"Careful," said Alec. "The quantum torpedo controls are a little twitchy."

"Thank you Commander. I shall take that under advisement." said Tuvok with the Vulcan equivalent of good humor.

The rest of the Enterprise bridge staff quickly understood and vacated their posts. The officers from Voyager were shocked. They thought they had been called to the bridge to be present for the sendoff, not to take command. Not that they were complaining, they were more than happy to work on the bridge of the flagship.

The helm officer stood waiting with a smile at her post while Tom Paris eagerly made his way to the helm. He returned her smile and added a nod. As he sat down he slowly exhaled. He was eager, but he was also nervous. Piloting the Enterprise was a big step up from Voyager. The station setup was different from the one he operated for so many years but he knew he'd get used to it.

Harry Kim was nervous as well. He meekly stepped to the ops station next to Tom Paris. _Me sitting next to Tom, no good can come from this._ Commander Data was standing in wait for him as he approached the station. "Ensign."

"Commander." Harry eased into the chair. He wasn't used to sitting while he worked, and wasn't sure he liked it. Turning his head he saw Tom running his hand along the console, getting a feel for it. Harry did the same.

Picard and Riker were standing side by side in front of the command chairs, not even attempting to contain their smiles. As Chakotay and Janeway approached them, Picard and Riker sidestepped away from each other making way to the chairs. "Captain Janeway, would you care to take command?"

"I would be honored."

"Then Captain, the bridge is yours." said Picard as he motioned towards the center seat. Janeway and her first officer stepped forward, turned and slowly sat down.

"System status." said Janeway.

"All decks report ready." said Chakotay.

"Structural integrity is at maximum." said Kim.

"Transwarp coil is online, helm is standing by."

"Looks like we're all set." said Alec.

"Mr. Paris, set a course." said Janeway. "For home."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Push," said Alec. "Come on Rene, push."

"Do you want to go back to the Delta Quadrant?" asked Rene. "Because I will send you there myself!"

"Why couldn't I have married a Bajoran woman? Their birthing process is so much easier."

Rene squeezed Alec's hand like a vise. Apparently she didn't appreciate his joke at the moment, though she'll probably laugh at it later. Rene had been in labor for 18 hours and was clearly feeling the push of the hormone surge. Dr. Crusher had offered her something for the pain but Rene had refused, Alec wished she hadn't.

Upon the Enterprise return to Earth there was a huge celebration, especially for the Voyager crew. Under normal conditions the loss of a Federation starship would result in a court martial for the commanding officer, most of which were more often than not exonerated. Starfleet Command chose to forego that process considering the circumstances. Not only was Janeway commended for getting her crew home safely but her Maquis crewmembers were granted full return into Starfleet. Janeway herself was offered a promotion to admiral but she turned it down. She wanted to be among the stars. When she was choosing the senior staff for her new command she could think of nobody better than those that had served her so well for so many years.

Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, the newly promoted Lieutenant Harry Kim and the newly named holographic Doctor John Gillies were all assigned to the U.S.S. Emissary, a newly commissioned Nebula-Class starship. Their first assignment was to transport Ambassador Neelix and a group of diplomats to Cardassia. Seven Of Nine was offered a teaching position at Starfleet Academy but she declined. She wanted to remain with her new collective. On board the new vessel she was granted an honorary rank of lieutenant and was placed in charge of the science department.

Alec chose not to stay on Earth for the return celebration but instead boarded the first transport to Deep Space Nine. As soon as he stepped out of the airlock Rene was in his arms. Waiting in the corridor with her was Lieutenant Dax, Dr. Bashir, Colonel Kira and Captain Sisko. Rene could not contain her tears as she held her husband, it had been two months since she last saw him let alone held him. As Alec was holding Rene he told her about James. She knew already, having read it the report that was issued Federation-wide. When they finally released each other it was then Alec saw how far along in the pregnancy she was. She hadn't grown considerably but it was noticeable. To his relief everything was alright, both babies were perfectly healthy.

Captain Sisko extended his hand to Alec and thanked him for getting him back. He then answered questions that had been on everyone's mind since the day he first appeared. All the events that led up to the Enterprise arrival in the Delta Quadrant were the Prophets doing. The appearance of his clones, the Enterprise being summoned to Deep Space Nine, the jumping of the wormhole to the Delta Quadrant, it had all been planned by the Prophets to send the Enterprise there. They were aware of the resumed conflict between the Borg and Species 8472 and knew that something had to be done to end the threat once and for all. When asked why they didn't say anything themselves Sisko replied that the Prophets knew that no captain would go of his volition. After all that Alec had discovered on the journey it was not a surprise.

"I see the head." said an excited Dr. Crusher. "I've got the shoulders."

"Come on Rene, just a little bit more." said Alec supportively.

"This is your fault you know." said Rene. "So don't try and act like its not."

Alec turned to Dr. Crusher and asked "Do you get a lot of women blaming their husbands like this?"

"More often than you'd think Alec." replied Crusher. "Congratulations, you are the parents of a little baby girl." Crusher cut the umbilical cord and handed the newborn to Alyssa Ogawa. Only half the work was done. "Rene, I know you're tired, but I need you to start pushing again in a minute."

"I don't know if I can Beverly." gasped a tired Rene.

"You can do it sweetheart," said Alec. "I know you can."

Rene winced. She was exhausted, but she pushed with all the strength she could muster. As tired as she was she could still squeeze Alec's hand with a surprising amount of force. _I might have to get Beverly to relieve me of duty temporarily after this._

"Push Rene, you're almost there."

"If you tell me to push _one more time_ I'll see to it that _you_ give birth to our next child."

_Don't know if my hand can take another child after this one._ "It'll be over soon," said Alec. "I know you can do it."

"The shoulders are out. I've got the legs, and he's out."

Rene sighed with relief and relaxed her grip on Alec's hand, who was also relieved. It was over, his children had finally come into the world. He caressed Rene's sweat-soaked head and kissed her on the brow. She reached up and put her hand on top of his.

"I'll just get him cleaned up and bring him right back with your daughter."

"Thank you Beverly." said Alec still holding Rene. "For everything."

Dr. Crusher slowly carried the baby into the next room ere he would be cleaned up. Alec and Rene sat and waited in silence, just holding each other. _Wow_, _I'm a dad. I only hope I can make you proud father._

Crusher emerged from the other room holding a P.A.D.D. with Dr. Ogawa and a male nurse following behind her, both carrying one of the newborns. They were sound asleep, definitely Wilson babies. Holding her P.A.D.D. at the ready Dr. Crusher spoke softly. "Do you have names for the birth records?"

Alec looked down at Rene, she was sleeping as well. She had earned it. They had been talking about names since he got back. Alternates had to be chosen because they didn't know the gender of the babies. A girl and a boy had been what they hoped for. "Sonia," he said. "Sonia Wilson."

"And your son's?" asked Crusher as she entered the first name.

"James, James Wilson."

Dr. Crusher smiled as she entered the second name. "He'd be pleased."

"It's the least we could do."

The End


End file.
